Gundam SEED Eternity
by Christopher12284
Summary: Everyone in Celestial Being had thought that Murrue Ramius, the wife of Kira Yamato, had been killed during the final battle of the First Bloody Valentine War. Kira has tried to move on but the past will once again come back to haunt him and everyone else
1. Falling Gravestone

**Gundam SEED Eternity - Chapter 1**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Gundam SEED, Gundam SEED Destiny, or Gundam 00, so please point that damned lawsuit cannon at someone else!

**Author's Note:** Before reading this fanfic, please read the following three fanfics; .net/s/5206070/1/Kira_and_Murrue_fanfic, .net/s/5233057/1/Kira_and_Murrue_fanfic_continuation, and .net/s/5345526/1/The_power_to_change_the_past, it will make this fic easier to understand.

* * *

Two years had passed since the First Bloody Valentine War had ended. In the aftermath of the slaughter that was the final battle, both the Earth Alliance and ZAFT had agreed to a peace treaty; one which banned the use of N-Jammer Cancellers in mobile suits and military weapons, as well as the use of Mirage Colloid.

However, since Celestial Being was dedicated to eradicating all conflict, the treaty did not bind them.

Now, Kira Yamato along with his wife Cagalli Yula Athha, silently stood on a beach in front of their mansion in Orb. They were both staring into the sky with muted horror as the remains of Junius 7 plummeted into Earth's atmosphere.

In the two years since the last war, Cagalli's sense of style had changed; she had let her hair grow down to the middle of her back. Now she was wearing a red T-shirt and a pair of khaki shorts, while Kira was wearing a grey T-shirt and a pair of black shorts.

Kira turned, running back into the mansion, with Cagalli following close behind. "Kira, where are you going?" Cagalli asked, as Kira ran into the underground bunker where the 000 Gundam, which had been renamed Freedom after the end of the First War, had been stored.

Kira turned to face Cagalli as he ran into the bunker and said. "Cagalli, I'm going to launch in the Freedom and try to push that thing back."

A few minutes later, the Freedom Gundam streaked into space, heading straight towards the remains of the Junius Seven PLANT colony, which was now glowing red as it descended lower into the atmosphere.

"It's them!"

The shouts suddenly went up among the ZAFT troops as they struggled against the mysterious horde of black and purple GINN High Maneuver IIs. A Blaze ZAKU Phantom alighted on a rock floating near Junius 7's descending remains, watching as another GuAIZ R was cut down by a GINN's beam blast.

"Voltaire," the pilot said, his words broadcast among the ZAFT ships and mobile suits, "we've confirmed the presence of the Freedom Gundam."

As the Minerva's four remaining mobile suits advanced, the news streamed into their cockpits. Inside the red Gunner ZAKU Warrior, Lunamaria Hawke gasped in surprise. Celestial Being, the rumors all said the Freedom Gundam flew with Celestial Being! Moreover, the Freedom's pilot was Kira Yamato.

She keyed up the viewfinder and searched for any sign of Celestial Being.

Not far away, inside the Savior Gundam, Shiho Hahnenfuss glanced anxiously over her shoulder, looking in spite of herself for the Duel Gundam. It was rumored that the Duel was with Celestial Being, but that wasn't confirmed. Moreover, Shiho was still in charge of the mobile suits, she couldn't get too worked up yet.

She glanced over at the Destiny Gundam. Rey's white Blaze ZAKU Phantom was hovering almost possessively over the Destiny. Could she leave things in Rey's hands?

"Commander, what are your orders about Celestial Being?" Rey asked calmly. Shiho blinked for a moment.

"Leave them alone unless they attack you," she said haltingly. "We'll await official orders otherwise from Chairman Durandal and Captain Gladys."

Unknown to anyone, two ships were quickly speeding towards the falling PLANT. They were vessels of Celestial Being, both of the Archangel-class, the Rising Angel, and the Fallen Angel, which was the new name for the Dominion.

In the mobile suit hangar of the Rising Angel, still under the shroud of its Mirage Colloid, the gray forms of the Destiny, Infinite Justice and Strike Gundams stood side-by-side. Nearby the red ZAKU Phantom, piloted by Meyrin Hawke stood silently, along with a half-dozen standard green ZAKU Warriors and ZAKU Phantoms, all of which were marked with the distinctive Celestial Being crest on their shields.

In the mobile suit hangar of the Fallen Angel, which like the Rising Angel, was still under the shroud of its Mirage Colloid, the gray forms of the Calamity, Forbidden and Raider Gundams, stood side-by-side. Nearby, a half-dozen Murasames and Murasame Reconnaissance Types silently stood, and just like the ZAKUs, all of the Murasames had been marked with the distinctive Celestial Being crest, on their left shoulder and right wing.

The pilots onboard both of the ships were quickly making their way into their machines.

Everything came to a sudden halt when, seemingly without any reason, Junius 7 streaked straight up. The PLANT moved so quickly, that the mobile suits which had been fighting above its surface barely had enough time to dodge as it unexpectedly escaped the gravity of the planet, and moved back into a stable orbit.

On the bridge of the Minerva, Meyrin Hawke sighed in relief, Kira had made it in time, he had pushed the remains of Junius 7 back into a stable orbit, and now all that was left was to eliminate the terrorists which had intended to drop it in the first place.

"W-what the hell was that?" The pilot of one of black and purple GINN High Maneuver Type IIs asked in shock, but before anyone could answer, the cockpit of his machine was pierced by a bright pink energy beam and in an instant, the machine had been engulfed in a fireball.

"KIRA JESUS YAMATO IS BACK, BITCHES!!!" The voice of Kira Yamato screamed as the Freedom Gundam seemingly appeared out of nowhere, cleaving a pair of the GINN High Maneuver Type IIs in half with its beam sabers.

Kira laughed as the GINN High Maneuver Type IIs moved to surround him, but they never got time to attack him. A fraction of a second later, he freed a pair of twin buster rifles from the back of his machine, firing both of the rifles continuously, holding the triggers down, while holding the weapons at arm's length as he began to spin in circles, the blasts destroying everything in their path.

Kira sighed slightly as he let go of the triggers and once again stored both of the twin buster rifles in the storage racks on the back of his machine, but as he moved to reenter the Earth's atmosphere, he noticed a machine approaching him from the planet. Kira quickly zoomed his camera in on the machine and gasped in shock. "T-the Epyon Gundam?"

Sure enough, the crimson and black Epyon Gundam was streaking towards him, in its mobile armor mode. Kira barely had time to ignite his beam shield as the Epyon transformed into its mobile suit mode, ignited its beam sword and slashed at him.

"Murrue?!" Kira asked in shock, staring at the Epyon Gundam as it floated over the Freedom.

Murrue Ramius's eyes flashed beneath the plastic and metal of a crimson and black Earth Alliance flight suit and helmet.

"I expected to see you here, Kira," Murrue said quietly.

"What are you doing here, Murrue?!" Kira exclaimed. "I thought you were..."

"Be quiet!"

The Epyon pushed the Freedom away, but the two mobile suits quickly leveled out. The Epyon pointed its beam sword combatively at the Freedom.

"You thought that I had died two years ago, didn't you?" Murrue growled. Kira stared in open-mouthed shock, this was not the Murrue Ramius that had fought by his side at Jachin Due. "But now look at me," Murrue went on, glowering at Kira. "I'm a real soldier. I'm respected and loved for who I am." The Epyon began stalking ominously towards the Freedom, and Kira backed away to keep his distance. "I have the power to protect people now, Kira. The power to protect people from you!"

"Murrue..." Kira began, but the Epyon charged, and the beam sabers slammed together in a shower of sparks.

"You left me to die!" Murrue screamed, her eyes alight with fury. "I never meant anything to you, Kira!"

"You don't understand, Murrue!" Kira cried back. "I tried to save you, but I couldn't reach you in time!"

"LIAR!"

The Epyon lunged forward, sending the Freedom staggering back, then Murrue charged in for a killing blow, which Kira barely managed to deflect.

"Murrue, what the hell is wrong with you?!" Kira shouted. "Get a hold of yourself! Murrue!"

The Epyon charged again, and Kira grunted, swinging back in a quick counterstrike that left the two Gundams' sabers locked again.

"You made me your little weapon to bring peace!" Murrue shrieked, as the world began to turn red. The two machines had now begun to glow with the red light caused by atmospheric reentry. Continuing this fight was suicide. "You used me! You never loved me to begin with!" The Epyon pushed harder, and Kira grunted under the pressure.

"I DID NOT LEAVE YOU TO DIE!!!" Kira screamed as he forced the Epyon back, kicking it in the chest, before then freeing and igniting the beam boomerangs from the shoulders of his machine and whipping them at the crimson machine. "And I still love you!" He roared as he then freed and ignited the beam boomerangs from the elbows of his machine, whipping them at the Epyon as well.

Murrue scowled as she dodged all four of the boomerangs, but a few seconds later, the twirling beam blades arced back towards her. She was able to dodge the first pair of spinning blades, however the second pair found their marks. Murrue scowled as the first boomerang sawed through the Epyon's right wing and arm, while the second severed her machine's left leg.

"STOP THIS INSANITY!!" Kira screamed, tears clouding his eyes as he once again freed the pair of twin buster rifles from the back of his machine, the twin barrels of both weapons brightly glowing with a yellow light. A full power shot from only one of the twin buster rifles had enough destructive power to obliterate a PLANT, much less a mobile suit, with two of the weapons, the pilot might as well call himself God.

"Just because you have a pair of twin buster rifles, doesn't mean that you can beat me." Murrue scowled, and as the two machines descended further into the atmosphere, the green orb in the center of the Epyon's chest began to glow with a bright white light.

"OH SHIT!!!" Kira yelled as he quickly boosted to the right, barely dodging the blast from Epyon's temporal inversion cannon. Unfortunately, the ZAFT Eternal-class cruiser, Athena, was not able to dodge the blast. Kira watched in horror as the beam blast from Epyon's temporal inversion cannon surrounded the Athena, the hull of the ship glowed for an instant but then it vanished without a trace, the ZAFT Eternal-class cruiser had been forced out of the timeline, essentially erased from existence.

Kira stared at the Epyon Gundam, noticing that its Mirror Coated Phase Shift armor was now flickering between the crimson and black colors displayed while active, and the dull grey of its powered down state. Kira hesitated for only an instant, before once again aiming both of his twin buster rifles at the Epyon, his vision now clouded by tears.

"Murrue, please stop this!" He sobbed. "I don't want to fight you!"

* * *

The first chapter of Gundam SEED Eternity is finally done.

I apologize for how long it took me to get this posted...

* * *

**AS ALWAYS, PLEASE REVIEW AND FEEL FREE TO OFFER ANY IDEAS!**


	2. Mechanical files

**Mechanical files**

* * *

**ZGMF-X19A ∞ Justice Gundam**

**Model number:** ZGMF-X19A  
**Code name:** ∞ Justice Gundam**  
Unit type:** prototype assault mobile suit  
**Manufacturer:** Three Ships Alliance (based on a design by ZAFT)  
**Operator(s):** Three Ships Alliance; Celestial Being  
**Accommodation: **pilot only, in standard cockpit in torso  
**First deployment:** Unknown  
**Dimensions: **overall height 19.90 meters  
**Weight:** max gross weight 78.25 metric tons  
**Armor materials:** unknown  
**Powerplant(s):** ultracompact hyper deuterion nuclear reactor, power output rating unknown, GN Drive  
**Equipment and design features:** sensors, range unknown; Mirror Coated Phase Shift (MCPS) armor; Neutron Jammer Canceler; Fatum-01 backpack/subflight lifter, can be separated from main body and remote-controlled for attack or use as subflight system; Wings of Light; Neutron Jammer; Neutron Jammer Canceller  
**Fixed armaments:** 2x MA-M02G "Super Lacerta" beam saber, stored on hips, hand-carried in use; 2x MMI-M19L 14mm dual machine gun, fire-linked, mounted in head; 2x MMI-GAU26 17.5mm chest-mounted CIWS, fire-linked, mounted in chest; 2x MR-Q15A "Griffon" beam blade, mounted in knees; MX2002 beam carry shield, mounted on left arm, includes EEQ8 Grapple Stinger, RQM55 "Shining Edge" beam boomerang; Fatum-01 backpack/subflight lifter: 2x MA-6J "Hyper Fortis" beam cannon; 2x MA-M02S "Preface Lacerta" retracted beam cannon-mounted short beam saber; 2x MR-Q17X "Griffon 2" beam blade, mounted on wings; MA-M02G "Super Lacerta" lifter tip beam saber; 2x dragon fang, mounted on arms  
**Optional fixed armaments (docked with METEOR): **2x 120cm high-energy beam cannon, 2x 93.7cm high-energy beam cannon, 2x MA-X200 beam sword , 77x 60cm "Erinaceus" anti-ship missile launchers (22 per pod, 12 per arm unit, 9 on tail fin)  
**Optional hand armaments:** MA-M1911 high-energy beam rifle, power rating unknown; Gravity Hammer, stored in recharge rack on back, hand-carried in use  
**Appearance:** The same as the Infinite Justice Gundam in the anime

* * *

**GN-000D Destiny Gundam**

**Model number: **GN-000D**  
Code name: **Destiny Gundam**  
Unit type: **prototype assault mobile suit**  
Manufacturer(s):** Integrated Design Bureau, Three Ships Alliance, Celestial Being  
**Operator(s):** Three Ships Aliance; Celestial Being**  
First deployment: **Unknown**  
Accommodation: **pilot only, in standard cockpit in torso**  
Dimensions: **overall height 21.05 meters**  
Weight: **max gross weight 79.44 metric tons**  
Construction:** unknown**  
Powerplant(s):** ultracompact hyper deuterion nuclear reactor, power output rating unknown; 3x GN Drive; Mk I Warp Core, power output rating unknown**  
Equipment and design features: **sensors, range unknown; Mirror Coated Phase Shift (MCPS) armor; Wings of Light; Neutron Jammer; Neutron Jammer Canceller; "Geschmeidig Panzer" energy deflection armor; Holoshroud Camouflage System; "Tribulus" Energy-draining system; hardpoints for docking with METEOR; 4x search light, mounted on hips, torso and head; GN field barrier; Trans-Am System; Self-regeneration System; Mirage Colloid Stealth System; Self-destruct system**  
Fixed armaments: **2x MMI-GAU26 17.5mm CIWS, fire-linked, mounted in head; 2x MX2351 "Solidus Fulgor" beam shield generator, mounted on wrists; 2x RQM60F "Flash-Edge 2" beam boomerang, mounted on shoulders, hand-carried in use; MMI-714 "Arondight" anti-ship sword, stored in right wing, hand-carried in use; M2000GX high-energy long-range beam cannon; stored in left wing, hand-carried in use; 2x MMI-X340 "Palma Fiocina" palm beam cannon, mounted on palms; 2x MA-M01 "Lacerta" beam saber, stored in hip armor, hand-carried in use; 2x M100 "Balaena" plasma beam cannon, stored in wings, mounted over shoulders in use in HiMAT mode; 2x MMI-M15 "Xiphias" rail cannon, folded underneath hips, spread out in use in HiMAT (High Mobility Aerial Tactics) mode; 2x 12.5mm anti-infantry gun, fire-linked, mounted in feet; 2x beam saber, 1 mounted on each arm; "Scylla" 580mm energy cannon, power rating unknown, operable only in mobile armor attack mode; "Tranquility" Directed Neutron Disabler, mounted on palms  
**Optional fixed armaments:** buster shield, equipped with beam blade and beam shield, mounted on either arm, can be launched at taget and retrieved  
**Optional fixed armaments (docked with METEOR): **2x 120cm high-energy beam cannon, 2x 93.7cm high-energy beam cannon, 2x MA-X200 beam sword , 77x 60cm "Erinaceus" anti-ship missile launchers (22 per pod, 12 per arm unit, 9 on tail fin)**  
Optional hand armaments: **MA-BAR73/S high-energy beam rifle, power rating unknown, stored in recharge rack on rear waist armor, hand-carried in use; twin buster rifle, can be separated into two separate single-barrel buster rifles; EMP Cannon, power rating unknown, stored in recharge rack on rear waist armor, hand-carried in use; Gravity Hammer, stored in recharge rack on back, hand-carried in use  
**Appearance:** The same as the Destiny Gundam in the anime

* * *

**GN-000F Freedom Gundam**

**Model number:** GN-000F  
**Code name:** Freedom Gundam  
**Unit type:** prototype transformable assault mobile suit  
**Manufacturer(s):** Integrated Design Bureau, Three Ships Alliance, Celestial Being  
**Operator(s):** Three Ships Alliance; Celestial Being  
**First deployment:** unknown  
**Pilot(s):** Kira Yamato  
**Accommodation: **pilot only, in standard cockpit in torso  
**Dimensions: **head height 18.05 meters  
**Weight:** max gross weight 71.5 metric tons  
**Armor materials:** unknown  
**Powerplant(s):** ultracompact hyper deuterion nuclear reactor, power output rating unknown, 3x GN Drive; Mk I Warp Core, power output rating unknown; ultracompact energy battery, power output rating unknown  
**Equipment and design features:** sensors, range unknown; Mirror Coated Phase Shift (MCPS) armor; Wings of Light; Neutron Jammer; Neutron Jammer Canceller; "Geschmeidig Panzer" energy deflection armor; Holoshroud Camouflage System; "Tribulus" Energy-draining system; hardpoints for docking with METEOR; 4x search light, mounted on hips, torso and head; GN field barrier; Trans-Am System; Hyper Mode; Self-regeneration System; Mirage Colloid Stealth System; Self-destruct system  
**Fixed armaments:** 4x MA-M01 "Lacerta" beam saber, two stored on hips, two stored in shoulders, hand-carried in use; 4x MA-M82S "Defiant" beam dagger, stored in legs, hand-carried in use; 2x MA-M105 "Lacerta" beam sword, stored on back, hand-carried in use; 2x MMI-GAU2 "Picus" 76mm CIWS, fire-linked, mounted on head; 2x MMI-GAU25A 20mm CIWS, fire-linked, mounted in chest; 2x beam machine cannon, fire-linked, mounted in torso; 2x M100 "Balaena" plasma beam cannon, stored in wings, mounted over shoulders in use in HiMAT mode, can be removed from wings and used as a double-barreled rifle, or two single-barrel rifles; 2x MMI-M15 "Xiphias" rail cannon, folded underneath hips, spread out in use in HiMAT (High Mobility Aerial Tactics) mode; shield, mounted on either forearm; 2x MMI-X340 "Palma Fiocina" palm beam cannon, mounted on palms; 2x MR-Q15A "Griffon" beam blade, mounted in knees; 2x MX2200 beam shield generator, mounted on forearms; 2x MA-M21KF high-energy beam rifle, stored on hips, hand-carried in use, can be combined; 2x RQM60F "Flash-Edge 2" beam boomerang/saber, mounted on elbows, hand-carried in use; 2x MMI-X340 "Palma Fiocina" palm beam cannon, mounted on palms; 2x 12.5mm anti-infantry gun, fire-linked, mounted in feet; 2x beam saber, 1 mounted on each arm; beam sword, directly powered by generator via cable, stored in rack on right hip armor, hand-carried in use; "Scylla" 580mm energy cannon, power rating unknown, operable only in mobile armor attack mode; 32x titanium plated teeth, mounted in mouth, 16 on lower jaw, 16 on upper jaw; TIC-01X Temporal Inversion Cannon, mounted in torso; 2x TIC-02X Temporal Inversion Cannon, one mounted in each shoulder, operable only in Hyper Mode; 2x M500 "Balaena" plasma beam cannon, one mounted in each shoulder, operable only in Hyper Mode; "Tranquility" Directed Neutron Disabler, mounted on palms; 2x dragon fang, mounted on arms  
**Optional fixed armaments:** buster shield, equipped with beam blade and beam shield, mounted on either arm, can be launched at taget and retrieved  
**Optional fixed armaments (docked with METEOR): **2x 120cm high-energy beam cannon, 2x 93.7cm high-energy beam cannon, 2x MA-X200 beam sword, 77x 60cm "Erinaceus" anti-ship missile launchers (22 per pod, 12 per arm unit, 9 on tail fin)  
**Optional hand armaments: **MA-M20 "Lupus" beam rifle, power rating unknown, stored in recharge rack on rear waist armor, hand-carried in use; twin buster rifle, can be separated into two separate single-barrel buster rifles, stored in recharge rack on back, hand-carried in use; EMP Cannon, power rating unknown, stored in recharge rack on rear waist armor, hand-carried in use; twin beam scythe, equipped with rocket engine for additional swinging force, stored in recharge rack on back, hand-carried in use; Gravity Hammer, stored in recharge rack on back, hand-carried in use  
**Remote weapons:** EQFU-3X Super DRAGOON (Disconnected Rapid Armament Group Overlook Operation Network) mobile weapon wings (mounts 24x MA-80V beam assault cannon; 24x MX2351 "Solidus Fulgor" beam shield generator)  
**Other design features:** Anti-theft alarm system with keyless entry, dual zone shock sensors, and long range theft alert pager system (an attempt to stop those pesky Gundam-jacks)  
**Optional equipment:** 2x space booster, mounted on back; 2x high maneuver thrusters, one mounted on each shoulder  
**Appearance:** The same as the Freedom Gundam in the anime, except with the addition of the elbow mounted beam boomerangs, the wings of Wing Zero Custom, and the physical shield of the Wing Gundam Zero

* * *

**GN-X20A Strike Freedom Gundam**

**Model number:** GN-000SF  
**Code name:** Strike Freedom Gundam  
**Unit type:** prototype transformable assault mobile suit  
**Manufacturer(s):** Integrated Design Bureau, Three Ships Alliance, Celestial Being  
**Operator(s):** Three Ships Alliance; Celestial Being  
**First deployment:** unknown  
**Pilot(s):** Kira Yamato, Murrue Ramius  
**Accommodation: **pilot only, in standard cockpit in torso  
**Dimensions: **head height 18.05 meters  
**Weight:** max gross weight 71.5 metric tons  
**Armor materials:** unknown  
**Powerplant(s):** ultracompact hyper deuterion nuclear reactor, power output rating unknown, GN Drive; Mk I Warp Core, power output rating unknown  
**Equipment and design features:** sensors, range unknown; Mirror Coated Phase Shift (MCPS) armor; Wings of Light; Neutron Jammer; Neutron Jammer Canceller; "Geschmeidig Panzer" energy deflection armor; Holoshroud Camouflage System; "Tribulus" Energy-draining system; hardpoints for docking with METEOR; 4x search light, mounted on hips, torso and head; GN field barrier; Trans-Am System; Self-regeneration System; Mirage Colloid Stealth System; Self-destruct system  
**Fixed armaments:** 4x MA-M01 "Lacerta" beam saber, two stored on hips, two stored in shoulders, hand-carried in use; 4x MA-M82S "Defiant" beam dagger, stored in legs, hand-carried in use; 2x MA-M105 "Lacerta" beam sword, stored on back, hand-carried in use; 2x MMI-GAU2 "Picus" 76mm CIWS, fire-linked, mounted on head; 2x MMI-GAU25A 20mm CIWS, fire-linked, mounted in chest; 2x beam machine cannon, fire-linked, mounted in torso; 2x M100 "Balaena" plasma beam cannon, stored in wings, mounted over shoulders in use in HiMAT mode, can be removed from wings and used as a double-barreled rifle, or two single-barrel rifles; 2x MMI-M15 "Xiphias" rail cannon, folded underneath hips, spread out in use in HiMAT (High Mobility Aerial Tactics) mode; shield, mounted on either forearm; 2x MMI-X340 "Palma Fiocina" palm beam cannon, mounted on palms; 2x MR-Q15A "Griffon" beam blade, mounted in knees; 2x MX2200 beam shield generator, mounted on forearms; 2x MA-M21KF high-energy beam rifle, stored on hips, hand-carried in use, can be combined; 2x RQM60F "Flash-Edge 2" beam boomerang/saber, mounted on elbows, hand-carried in use; 2x MMI-X340 "Palma Fiocina" palm beam cannon, mounted on palms; 2x 12.5mm anti-infantry gun, fire-linked, mounted in feet; 2x beam saber, 1 mounted on each arm; "Scylla" 580mm energy cannon, power rating unknown, operable only in mobile armor attack mode; "Tranquility" Directed Neutron Disabler, mounted on palms  
**Optional fixed armaments:** buster shield, equipped with beam blade and beam shield, mounted on either arm, can be launched at taget and retrieved  
**Optional fixed armaments (docked with METEOR): **2x 120cm high-energy beam cannon, 2x 93.7cm high-energy beam cannon, 2x MA-X200 beam sword, 77x 60cm "Erinaceus" anti-ship missile launchers (22 per pod, 12 per arm unit, 9 on tail fin)  
**Optional hand armaments: **2x MA-M21KF high-energy beam rifle, stored on hips, hand-carried in use, can be combined; MA-M20 "Lupus" beam rifle, power rating unknown, stored in recharge rack on rear waist armor, hand-carried in use; twin buster rifle, can be separated into two separate single-barrel buster rifles, stored in recharge rack on back, hand-carried in use; EMP Cannon, power rating unknown, stored in recharge rack on rear waist armor, hand-carried in use; twin beam scythe, equipped with rocket engine for additional swinging force, stored in recharge rack on back, hand-carried in use  
**Remote weapons:** EQFU-3X Super DRAGOON (Disconnected Rapid Armament Group Overlook Operation Network) mobile weapon wings (mounts 24x MA-80V beam assault cannon; 24x MX2351 "Solidus Fulgor" beam shield generator)  
**Other design features:** Anti-theft alarm system with keyless entry, dual zone shock sensors, and long range theft alert pager system (an attempt to stop those pesky Gundam-jacks)  
**Optional equipment:** 2x space booster, mounted on back; 2x high maneuver thrusters, one mounted on each shoulder  
**Appearance:** The same as the Strike Freedom Gundam in the anime

* * *

**GN-X10E Epyon Gundam**

**Model number:** GN-X10E  
**Code name:** Epyon Gundam  
**Unit type:** prototype transformable assault mobile suit  
**Manufacturer(s):** Integrated Design Bureau, Three Ships Alliance, Celestial Being  
**Operator(s):** Three Ships Alliance; Celestial Being  
**First deployment:** unknown  
**Pilot(s):** Kira Yamato, Murrue Ramius  
**Accommodation: **pilot only, in standard cockpit in torso  
**Dimensions: **head height 18.05 meters  
**Weight:** max gross weight 70.01 metric tons  
**Armor materials:** unknown  
**Powerplant(s):** ultracompact hyper deuterion nuclear reactor, power output rating unknown, GN Drive; Mk I Warp Core, power output rating unknown; ultracompact energy battery, power output rating unknown  
**Equipment and design features:** sensors, range unknown; Mirror Coated Phase Shift (MCPS) armor; Wings of Light; Neutron Jammer; Neutron Jammer Canceller; "Geschmeidig Panzer" energy deflection armor; Holoshroud Camouflage System; "Tribulus" Energy-draining system; hardpoints for docking with METEOR; 4x search light, mounted on hips, torso and head; GN field barrier; Trans-Am System; Self-regeneration System; Mirage Colloid Stealth System; Self-destruct system  
**Fixed armaments:** 4x MA-M01 "Lacerta" beam saber, two stored on hips, two stored in shoulders, hand-carried in use; 2x MMI-GAU2 "Picus" 76mm CIWS, fire-linked, mounted on head; 2x MMI-GAU25A 20mm CIWS, fire-linked, mounted in chest; 2x beam machine cannon, fire-linked, mounted in torso; 2x M100 "Balaena" plasma beam cannon, stored in wings, mounted over shoulders in use in HiMAT mode, can be removed from wings and used as a double-barreled rifle, or two single-barrel rifles; 2x MMI-M15 "Xiphias" rail cannon, folded underneath hips, spread out in use in HiMAT (High Mobility Aerial Tactics) mode; 2x MMI-X340 "Palma Fiocina" palm beam cannon, mounted on palms; 2x MX2200 beam shield generator, mounted on forearms; 2x MA-M21KF high-energy beam rifle, stored on hips, hand-carried in use, can be combined; 2x MMI-X340 "Palma Fiocina" palm beam cannon, mounted on palms; 2x 12.5mm anti-infantry gun, fire-linked, mounted in feet; 2x beam saber, 1 mounted on each arm; beam sword, directly powered by generator via cable, stored in rack on right hip armor, hand-carried in use; Temporal Inversion Cannon, mounted in torso; "Scylla" 580mm energy cannon, power rating unknown, operable only in mobile armor attack mode; "Tranquility" Directed Neutron Disabler, mounted on palms; 2x dragon fang, mounted on arms  
**Optional fixed armaments:** buster shield, equipped with beam blade and beam shield, mounted on either arm, can be launched at taget and retrieved; buster shield, mounted on either forearm, mounts heat rod, retractable  
**Optional fixed armaments (docked with METEOR): **2x 120cm high-energy beam cannon, 2x 93.7cm high-energy beam cannon, 2x MA-X200 beam sword, 77x 60cm "Erinaceus" anti-ship missile launchers (22 per pod, 12 per arm unit, 9 on tail fin)  
**Optional hand armaments: **MA-M20 "Lupus" beam rifle, power rating unknown, stored in recharge rack on rear waist armor, hand-carried in use; twin buster rifle, can be separated into two separate single-barrel buster rifles, stored in recharge rack on back, hand-carried in use; EMP Cannon, power rating unknown, stored in recharge rack on rear waist armor; Gravity Hammer, stored in recharge rack on back, hand-carried in use  
**Other design features:** Anti-theft alarm system with keyless entry, dual zone shock sensors, and long range theft alert pager system (an attempt to stop those pesky Gundam-jacks)  
**Optional equipment:** 2x space booster, mounted on back; 2x high maneuver thrusters, one mounted on each shoulder  
**Appearance:** The same as the Epyon Gundam in the anime

* * *

**ORB-01 Akatsuki**

**Model number: **ORB-01**  
Code name: **Akatsuki**  
Unit type: **prototype attack use mobile suit**  
Manufacturer:** Morgenroete, Inc.  
**Operator(s): **Orb Union; Three Ships Alliance**  
First deployment: **Unknown  
**Pilot(s):** Cagalli Yula Athha, Kira Yamato**  
Accommodation: **pilot only, in standard cockpit in torso**  
Dimensions: **overall height 18.74 meters (standard version) **  
Weight: **empty 69.6 metric tons (standard version); 87.82 metric tons ("Owashi" sky pack); 90.00 metric tons ("Shiranui" space pack) **  
Armor materials: **unknown**  
Powerplant(s):** ultracompact hyper deuterion nuclear reactor, power output rating unknown; GN Drive**  
Equipment and design features: **sensors, range unknown; Mirror Coated Phase Shift (MCPS) armor; Wings of Light; Neutron Jammer; Neutron Jammer Canceller; Wings of Light; Holoshroud Camouflage System; "Tribulus" Energy-draining system; GN field barrier; Trans-Am System; Self-regeneration System; Mirage Colloid Stealth System; Self-destruct system**  
Fixed armaments: **Type 73J2 prototype twin beam saber, stored on main body, hand-carried in use; 2x MSM5D 12.5mm CIWS, fire-linked, mounted in head; Model 71 defense shield, mounted on left arm  
**"Owashi" Sky Striker: **2x Type 73F modified high-energy beam cannon  
**"Shiranui" Space Striker: **7x guided mobile beam turret system: M531R remote control unit (beam cannon; 2x beam gun; beam shield emitter)  
**Optional hand armaments:** Type 72D5 "Hyakurai" beam rifle, power rating unknown; twin buster rifle, can be separated into two separate single-barrel buster rifles; EMP Cannon, power rating unknown  
**Appearance:** The same as the Akatsuki Gundam in the anime

* * *

**ZGMF-00W0 Wing Gundam Zero**

**Model number:** ZGMF-00W0  
**Code name:** Wing Gundam Zero**  
Unit type:** prototype transformable mobile suit  
**Manufacturer:** Integrated Design Bureau  
**Operator(s):** Three Ships Alliance  
**First deployment:** unknown  
**Accommodation:** Pilot only, in standard cockpit in torso  
**Dimensions:** Head height 19.7 meters  
**Weight:** Empty 8.0 metric tons; Max gross weight unknown  
**Construction:** unknown  
**Powerplant(s):** ultracompact hyper deuterion nuclear reactor, power output rating unknown; GN Drive  
**Equipment and design features:** Sensors, range unknown; "Zero System" combat computer/pilot interface in cockpit; Variable Phase Shift (VPS) armor; Wings of Light; Neutron Jammer; Neutron Jammer Canceller; hardpoints for docking with METEOR; Trans-Am System; Self-regeneration System; Mirage Colloid Stealth System; self-destruct system  
**Fixed armaments:** 2x machine cannon, fire-linked, mounted on torso; 2x beam saber, stored in recharge racks in shoulders, hand-carried in use; 2x wing vulcan gun, fire-linked, mounted in wing binders; 2x MMI-X340 "Palma Fiocina" palm beam cannon, mounted on palms; 2x MR-Q15A "Griffon" beam blade, mounted in knees; 2x MX2200 beam shield generator, mounted on forearms  
**Optional fixed armaments:** Shield with "piledriver" nose, mounted on either forearm, mounts on main body in Neo-Bird mode  
**Optional fixed armaments (docked with METEOR):** 2x 120cm high-energy beam cannon, 2x 93.7cm high-energy beam cannon, 2x MA-X200 beam sword , 77x 60cm "Erinaceus" anti-ship missile launchers (22 per pod, 12 per arm unit, 9 on tail fin)  
**Optional hand armaments:** Twin buster rifle, can be separated into two separate single-barrel buster rifles, can be stored on shield, mounts on main body in Neo-Bird mode; MA-M20 "Lupus" beam rifle, power rating unknown, stored in recharge rack on rear waist armor, hand-carried in use; Gravity Hammer, stored in recharge rack on back, hand-carried in use  
**Appearance:** The same as the Wing Gundam Zero in the anime

* * *

**Archangel**

**Class: **_Archangel__**  
**_**Name: **LCAM-01XA_ Archangel_**  
Ships of the line:** _Rising Angel, Dark Angel, Archangel_**  
Unit type: **assault ship  
**Manufacturer:** unknown  
**Operator(s):** Earth Alliance; Three Ships Alliance; Celestial Being  
**First deployment:** unknown  
**Dimensions: **overall length 345 meters; overall height unknown  
**Wingspan:** unknown  
**Weight:** unknown  
**Propulsion:** 14x thermonuclear pulse thruster, Warp Drive, Impulse Drive  
**Powerplant(s): **ultracompact hyper deuterion nuclear reactor, power output rating unknown, 2x GN Drive, 10x GN Tau Drives; Mk I Warp Core, power output rating unknown  
**Equipment and design features:** sensors, range unknown; Mirror Coated Phase Shift (MCPS) armor; GN field; "Zero System 3.5" combat computer/pilot interface for bridge crew; AI Combat System (based on Mobile Doll System); Neutron Jammer; Neutron Jammer Canceller; Mirage Colloid stealth system; Wings of Light; deuterion beam energy supply system; Self-destruct system  
**Fixed armaments:** 2x "Lohengrin" positron blaster cannon, stored in front 'legs'; 2x "Gottfried Mk.71" 225cm high-energy beam cannon; 2x "Valiant Mk.8" 110cm linear cannon; 40x missile launchers (mounts "Neidhardt" space missiles; "Parsifal" ground missiles; "Dispar" interceptor missiles, "Omega Destroyer" torpedeos), mounted on main body; 4x torpedo launcher (mounts "Wolfram" M25 torpedoes, "Omega Destroyer" torpedeos), mounted on main body; 15x anti-beam depth charge launchers, mounted on main body; 4x launch tubes for Trident I and Trident II cruise/ballistic nuclear missiles, mounted on main body; EMP Cannon, mounted on main body; 16x "Igelstellung" 75mm automatic multi-barrel CIWS  
**Mobile Suits:** 10 (estimated)  
**Mobile Weapons:** Variable

* * *

**Rising Angel**

**Class: **_Archangel__**  
**_**Name: **LCAM-04XA_ Rising Angel_**  
Ships of the line:** _Rising Angel, Dark Angel, Archangel_**  
Unit type: **assault ship  
**Manufacturer:** unknown  
**Operator(s):** Three Ships Alliance/Clyne Faction, Celestial Being  
**First deployment:** unknown  
**Dimensions: **overall length 345 meters; overall height unknown  
**Wingspan:** unknown  
**Weight:** unknown  
**Propulsion:** 14x thermonuclear pulse thruster, Warp Drive, Impulse Drive  
**Powerplant(s): **ultracompact hyper deuterion nuclear reactor, power output rating unknown, 2x GN Drive, 10x GN Tau Drives; Mk I Warp Core, power output rating unknown  
**Equipment and design features:** sensors, range unknown; Mirror Coated Phase Shift (MCPS) armor; GN field; "Zero System 3.5" combat computer/pilot interface for bridge crew; AI Combat System (based on Mobile Doll System); Neutron Jammer; Neutron Jammer Canceller; Mirage Colloid stealth system; Wings of Light; deuterion beam energy supply system; Self-destruct system  
**Fixed armaments:** 2x "Lohengrin" positron blaster cannon, stored in front 'legs'; 2x "Gottfried Mk.71" 225cm high-energy beam cannon; 2x "Valiant Mk.8" 110cm linear cannon; 40x missile launchers (mounts "Neidhardt" space missiles; "Parsifal" ground missiles; "Dispar" interceptor missiles, "Omega Destroyer" torpedeos), mounted on main body; 4x torpedo launcher (mounts "Wolfram" M25 torpedoes, "Omega Destroyer" torpedeos), mounted on main body; 15x anti-beam depth charge launchers, mounted on main body; 4x launch tubes for Trident I and Trident II cruise/ballistic nuclear missiles, mounted on main body; EMP Cannon, mounted on main body; 16x "Igelstellung" 75mm automatic multi-barrel CIWS  
**Mobile Suits:** 10 (estimated)  
**Mobile Weapons:** Variable

* * *

**Dark Angel**

**Class: **_Archangel__**  
**_**Name: **LCAM-05XA_ Dark Angel_**  
Ships of the line:** _Rising Angel, Dark Angel, Archangel_**  
Unit type: **assault ship  
**Manufacturer:** unknown  
**Operator(s):** Earth Alliance; Three Ships Alliance; Celestial Being  
**First deployment:** unknown  
**Dimensions: **overall length 345 meters; overall height unknown  
**Wingspan:** unknown  
**Weight:** unknown  
**Propulsion:** 14x thermonuclear pulse thruster, Warp Drive, Impulse Drive  
**Powerplant(s): **ultracompact hyper deuterion nuclear reactor, power output rating unknown, 2x GN Drive, 10x GN Tau Drives; Mk I Warp Core, power output rating unknown  
**Equipment and design features:** sensors, range unknown; Mirror Coated Phase Shift (MCPS) armor; GN field; "Zero System 3.5" combat computer/pilot interface for bridge crew; AI Combat System (based on Mobile Doll System); Neutron Jammer; Neutron Jammer Canceller; Mirage Colloid stealth system; Wings of Light; deuterion beam energy supply system; Self-destruct system  
**Fixed armaments:** 2x "Lohengrin" positron blaster cannon, stored in front 'legs'; 2x "Gottfried Mk.71" 225cm high-energy beam cannon; 2x "Valiant Mk.8" 110cm linear cannon; 40x missile launchers (mounts "Neidhardt" space missiles; "Parsifal" ground missiles; "Dispar" interceptor missiles, "Omega Destroyer" torpedeos), mounted on main body; 4x torpedo launcher (mounts "Wolfram" M25 torpedoes, "Omega Destroyer" torpedeos), mounted on main body; 15x anti-beam depth charge launchers, mounted on main body; 4x launch tubes for Trident I and Trident II cruise/ballistic nuclear missiles, mounted on main body; EMP Cannon, mounted on main body; 16x "Igelstellung" 75mm automatic multi-barrel CIWS  
**Mobile Suits:** 10 (estimated)  
**Mobile Weapons:** Variable

* * *

**Prometheus**

**Class: **_Prometheus__**  
**_**Name: **LHM-01XA_Prometheus_**  
Ships of the line:** _Prometheus_**  
Unit type: **Advanced assault ship  
**Manufacturer:** unknown  
**Operator(s):** Three Ships Alliance/Clyne Faction, Celestial Being  
**First deployment:** unknown  
**Dimensions: **overall length 414 meters; overall height unknown  
**Wingspan:** unknown  
**Weight:** unknown  
**Propulsion:** 14x thermonuclear pulse thruster, Warp Drive, Impulse Drive  
**Powerplant(s): **utracompact hyper deuterion nuclear reactor, power output rating unknown; GN Drive; 2x GN Tau Drive; Mk I Warp Core, power output rating unknown  
**Equipment and design features:** sensors, range unknown; Mirror Coated Phase Shift (MCPS) armor; Multi-vector assualt mode; GN field; "Zero System 3.5" combat computer/pilot interface for bridge crew; AI Combat System; Neutron Jammer; Neutron Jammer Canceller; Mirage Colloid stealth system; Wings of Light; deuterion beam energy supply system; Self-destruct system  
**Fixed armaments:** 6x high-energy beam cannon; 2x 110cm linear cannon; 40x missile launchers (mounts "Neidhardt" space missiles; "Parsifal" ground missiles; "Dispar" interceptor missiles, "Omega Destroyer" torpedeos), mounted on main body; 4x torpedo launcher (mounts "Wolfram" M25 torpedoes), mounted on main body; 15x anti-beam depth charge launchers, mounted on main body; 4x launch tubes for Trident I and Trident II ballistic nuclear missiles, mounted on main body; EMP Cannon, mounted on main body; 16x "Igelstellung" 75mm automatic multi-barrel CIWS  
**Mobile weapons:** Variable

* * *

**X-02 Wyvern**

**Model number:** X-02  
**Code name:** Wyvern  
**Unit type:** Fighter air/spacecraft  
**Manufacturer:** Celestial Being  
**Operator(s):** Three Ships Alliance; Celestial Being  
**First deployment:** unknown  
**Pilot(s):** Cagalli Yula Athha, Kira Yamato, Murrue Ramius  
**Accommodation:** Pilot only, in canopy-style cockpit  
**Dimensions:** unknown  
**Weight:** unknown  
**Construction:** unknown  
**Propulsion:** 2x Pratt & Whitney F119-PW-100 Pitch Thrust vectoring turbofans, GN Drive, Warp Drive, Impulse Drive  
**Powerplant:** ultracompact hyper deuterion nuclear reactor, power output rating unknown  
**Equipment and design features:** sensors, range unknown; Mirror Coated Phase Shift (MCPS) armor; Wings of Light; Neutron Jammer; Neutron Jammer Canceller; "Geschmeidig Panzer" energy deflection armor; Holoshroud Camouflage System; GN field barrier; Trans-Am System; Self-regeneration System; Mirage Colloid Stealth System; Self-destruct system  
**Fixed armaments:** 2x beam machine cannon, fire-linked, mounted in nose; 4x MR-Q15A "Griffon" beam blade, mounted in leading and trailing edges of wings; 2x "Blitz" micro-missile launchers, stored in internal weapons bay in fuselage; 6x Vega Destroyer missiles, stored in internal weapons bay in fuselage; MMI-M15 "Xiphias" rail cannon,, stored in internal weapons bay in fuselage; MA-M28 "Lupus 2" scattering beam rifle, power rating unknown, mounted in tail; EMP Cannon, mounted in nose

* * *

**P-1112 Aigaion**

**Model number:** P-1112  
**Code name:** Aigaion**  
Unit type:** Frontline Mobile Air Base/Aerial Aircraft Carrier  
**Manufacturer(s):** Celestial Being; Morgenroete, Inc.  
**Operator(s):** Three Ships Alliance; Celestial Being; Orb Union  
**First deployment:** unknown  
**Dimensions:** **Height:** 102.39m, **Width:** 963.77m, **Length:** 433.3m  
**Weight:** unknown  
**Construction:** unknown  
**Propulsion:** 32x Pratt & Whitney F119-PW-100 Pitch Thrust vectoring turbofans, 32x GN Drive, Warp Drive, Impulse Drive  
**Powerplant:** ultracompact hyper deuterion nuclear reactor, power output rating unknown; Mk I Warp Core, power output rating unknown  
**Equipment and design features:** sensors, range unknown; Mirror Coated Phase Shift (MCPS) armor; Wings of Light; Neutron Jammer; Neutron Jammer Canceller; "Geschmeidig Panzer" energy deflection armor; Holoshroud Camouflage System; GN field barrier; Trans-Am System; Self-regeneration System; Mirage Colloid Stealth System; Self-destruct system  
**Fixed armaments:** 10x ICBM Missile launchers, mounted on fuselage; 50x Flak cannons, mounted on fuselage and wings; 50x Anti-Aircraft guns, mounted on fuselage and wings; 15x Sidewinder, Air-to-Air missile launchers, mounted on fuselage and wings; 20x beam machine cannon, fire-linked, mounted on fuselage and wings; 2x MR-Q20A "Griffon2" beam blade, mounted in leading edges of wings; 10x "Blitz" micro-missile launchers, stored in internal weapons bays in fuselage and wings; 75x Vega Destroyer missiles, stored in internal weapons bays in fuselage and wings; 10x MMI-M15 "Xiphias" rail cannons, stored in internal weapons bays in fuselage and wings; approximately 250,000 pounds of conventional or nuclear ordnance, in various configurations, stored in internal weapons bays in fuselage and wings; 2x MA-M28 "Lupus 2" scattering beam rifle, power rating unknown, mounted in twin tails; EMP Cannon, mounted in nose  
**Mobile Weapons:** Variable

* * *

Yes, Celestial Being is _very heavily_ armed. If they really wanted to, they could probably anniliate both ZAFT and the Earth Alliance.


	3. Love is Undieing, True Love's Return

**Gundam SEED Eternity - Chapter 2**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Gundam SEED, Gundam SEED Destiny, or Gundam 00, so please point that damned lawsuit cannon at someone else!

**Warning:** This chapter contains a lemon, and is not suitable for anyone under the age of 18.

* * *

Kira sobbed as both the Freedom and the Epyon descended further into the atmosphere.

Kira glanced tearfully at the Epyon once more, before quickly attaching the twin buster rifle, which was in his machine's left hand, to the buster shield on its right arm, he then put the other twin buster rifle on the Feeedom's back and transformed the machine into its flight mode.

Murrue growled slightly as the Freedom transformed, taking the form of a shuttle with brightly glowing, pure white delta wings. She quickly boosted after the Freedom, but Kira instantly unleashed eight of his DRAGOON units, the remote weapons quickly surrounded the Epyon and ignited a square shaped beam shield, trapping the crimson and black machine, which was now dull grey due to the fact that it's Mirror Coated Phase Shift armor had powered down.

"First you leave me to die, and now you claim that you still love me?" Murrue asked.

"I do still love you, Murrue." Kira replied through his tears. "If I didn't I would let you burn up in the atmosphere, instead I am using my DRAGOONs to surround your machine with a beam shield so that you don't burn up during reentry." The two machines then began to move as one, turning towards Orb as they continued to descend.

Ten minutes later the two Gundams landed at Morgenroete. The Freedom had to help the Epyon to reach the repair bay, since the crimson and black machine had lost its left leg in the fight.

The Strike Daggers and ships which were currently pursuing the Minerva towards Orb weren't a problem, although they had beam weapons, they were so old and outdated that both the Savior and Destiny Gundams and even the Minerva, could easily just outrun them.

However, as Shinn and Shiho emerged from the Minerva's launch catapults, the formation of Strike Daggers and warships arrayed before them suggested that there might indeed be a problem.

Even as the Strike Daggers swarmed, Shinn cast a furious glance over their shoulders at the ships that had launched them. Two Drake-class cruisers and a Nelson-class battleship, all three of which had been modified for atmospheric flight, nothing major. But getting past the mobile suits was the first part.

The Destiny slalomed between a volley of beam shots and fired back, taking down one Dagger almost instantly. The rest pulled back behind their shields; Shiho rocketed over their heads, shooting down another with a well-placed beam rifle shot. Some of the Daggers broke off to pursue the Savior; Shinn grunted in frustration, pulling back behind a CIWS burst, as the rest followed him.

"Fuck this." Shinn growled. "TRANS-AM!"

The Destiny blazed red as it suddenly turned back towards the Daggers, blinding afterimages streaking after him. Before the Dagger pilots could hope to react, the Destiny had already severed their heads with a beam saber and landed on the deck of the Earth Alliance carrier Gleipnir.

The remaining warships and mobile suits tried to pick off the Destiny as it streaked across the deck of the Gleipnir, but succeeded only in further damaging the carrier. Shinn dodged a web of beam fire as the Daggers desperately tried to protect the ship, and a few short seconds later, the Destiny came to a halt in front of the carrier's bridge.

"I WON'T LET YOU HURT MY FRIENDS!" Shinn shrieked.

The Destiny slammed its beam rifle through the Gleipnir's bridge windows and fired, the bridge crew screamed as they vanished in a green blaze of beam fire. Fire began to rip apart the Gleipnir's bridge tower; the Savior pumped a volley of beam shots into the ship's hangar, slicing through the thin rear walls and piercing the reactor. The ship cracked in two with a thunderous explosion, and the two Gundams pulled back, daring the remaining Earth Alliance forces to continue attacking.

The Daggers pulled back desperately, and the remaining Earth Alliance forces began to retreat. Shinn glared at the retreating Earth Alliance forces for a few short seconds before then returning to the Minerva.

Kira and Murrue were now on a fast linear monorail, inside a clean, white, sterile-smelling car. However since this monorail had been designed for exclusive use by the Athha family, they were the only occupants in the entire train.

About ten minutes later, Kira led Murrue into the master bedroom in the mansion which he and Cagalli owned. Murrue's eyes wided slightly as she looked around the bedroom, if she did not know better, and she was not sure she did, she would have thought that Kra had modeled the master bedroom after a honeymoon suite.

The room was walled in rich, dark redwood, furnished with a positively gargantuan bed covered with an elegant, distinctly romantic drapery around it, easily obscuring whoever slept in it or whatever they did in it. It all had an obviously intimate atmosphere that brought a faint blush to Murrue's face.

"Cozy, isn't it?" Kira asked, causing Murrue to spin around, a look of sligt surprise on her face as Kira smiled at her. "What, never seen the abode of the rich snobby upper class before?"

Murrue looked away, now slightly uneasy. "No."

Kira smiled again and locked the door. Murrue looked back at him in alarm, and he cast a reassuring smile at her.

"Not going anywhere else tonight, are you?" he asked rhetorically. Murrue stared suspiciously at him, as he slowly approached. "Calm down, Murrue." Kira said as he brushed past Murrue, and she almost shivered as his hand brushed her. "All that's left to do now," he paused, glancing at Murrue, and in his eyes Murrue could swear there was something sultry there, "...is rest."

Suddenly, Kira's strong hands gripped her shoulders from behind effectively pinning her arms. Kira released one of her shoulders as she started to struggle and cry out slapping his hand over her mouth. Murrue felt herself being hustled into another room, but unlike the bedroom this room was dimly lit.

The breath was knocked from her body as she was thrown unceremoniously onto the cold cement floor. Murrue struggled to get up on her feet but Kira quickly straddled her, grabbed a hold of her uniform and ripped it from her body.

Murrue began to scream, but she was quickly silenced as Kira forced a gag into her mouth and fastened it behind her head. She had no idea how to overcome this latest predicament.

Restrained and helpless the rising fear seeped like an icy wave from the ocean as it rose higher to consume the shoreline that was her quivering body. She shivered. The sharp tang of fear drifted into her flaring nostrils; her mind paralysed at the creeping realization that she had just willingly allowed herself to be captured by one of her main targets; Kira Yamato.

Murrue blushed ever so slightly at Kira, as his beautiful amythest eyes gazed lovingly into her own brown orbs. _'No! No! No! No!'_ Murrue told herself, her mind nearly in a panic. _'I must not like my captor, I must kill him and his sister!'_

Despite what her military training was telling her, Murrue couldn't deny the memories which were now resurfacing in her mind. They were memories of much happier times, when there had been peace and when she had been living happily with Kira.

After a moment, Cagalli walked into the room and she smiled when she saw Murrue, but as she walked around her brother and his wife, she noticed that the former Archangel captain seemed diffrent somehow.

Kira glanced up at Cagalli and said. "Cagalli, could you help me please?"

Cagalli nodded as she asked. "Sure, Kira. What do you need me to do?"

"I will need your help to restrain Murrue, she's not herself at the moment."

Cagalli nodded in understanding as she grabbed Murrue's wrists, nodding once more at Kira, silently telling him that it was safe to let go. Kira smiled as he let go of Murrue's wrists, then he said. "Cagalli, help me carry her over to the bed."

Cagalli smiled slightly and nodded as they carefully lifted Murrue off the floor, despite the fact that the brown-haired captain was now struggling, they were able to get her onto the bed and restrained reletively easily.

Kira and Cagalli then left the room, and as Kira walked out of the room, he closed the door behind himself, locking it from the outside and leaving Murrue alone with her thoughts. Her mind was now a huge jumble of conflicting memories and thoughts, each one seeming to be correct, yet wrong.

Murrue jumped slightly when she suddenly heard Kira call out. The sound was a cross between ecstasy and agony; it was raw and powerful, and yet surprisingly vulnerable.

Murrue had heard Kira like this before. A few seconds later, she could hear Cagalli too; just soft breathy moans. She could imagine that Kira was going down on her, licking her pussy, his hands up on her breasts, cupping her and pinching her nipples.

Murrue whimpered softly as she listened to them. It was strange, yet fimiliar. Suddenly, she realised that she was sopping wet and horror filled her as she thought. _'Why the hell is this arousing me?'_

There was a change in the bedroom, instead of just Cagalli, Murrue could now hear them both. She could still hear Cagalli, but her moans had evolved into soft groans, and Kira was moaning now too. Murrue could tell from the way they both broke off their moans abruptly, simultaneously, then started again, that he was fucking her, and fucking her hard by the sounds of it.

Murrue whimpered in frustration a moment later when she heard Kira say. "Yeah baby. That's it." She was now imagining what it would be like to watch as Kira made love with Cagalli. Murrue was now reaching a desperation point, and her frustration was rapidly mounting.

_'How long have I been restrained like this?'_ Murrue thought as she turned her head and looked at a clock which was sitting on a nightstand by the bed, noticing that it was 7:34pm. She'd been trapped like this for over an hour now, and she hadn't heard any noise from the bedroom in a while either.

Finally the door opened and Kira walked into the room. Murrue instantly noticed that he was wearing a uniform of the Orb military.

Murrue watched Kira with an interest that one would have for a bug as it made its way across the counter before being squashed. In her current mindset, that's what he was to her, something that needed to be squashed, although she couldn't do so at the moment, since she was restrained and wearing nothing more then her bra and panties.

Kira smiled as he walked to the side of the bed and without saying anything he gently caressed her right breast through the fabric of her bra. She instantly began to struggle with the handcuffs which were holding her.

She could feel his amethyst eyes on her body, the fear slowly taking over the rage as her struggles slowed and her breathing became normal, yet it didn't stop the tears which were silently slipping from her eyes. Once she had calmed down somewhat, Kira spoke with a soft, yet firm voice. "What I do now, I do for you, to show you that I am telling the truth, Murrue."

With that, Kira laid beside her and reached behind her back, unclasping her bra and removing it from her beautiful body, only to replace it with a clear bra a few seconds later. Kira then reached into the nightstand next to the bed and pulled out a breast pump, he smiled as he carefully attached the hoses to the clear bra which Murrue was now wearing.

When Kira was certain that the hoses were securely attached to the bra, he turned the breast pump on, and instantly Murrue began to moan through her gag as the pump began to gently suck on her breasts. Kira sat at the bottom of the bed, and began to give her a foot massage while the pump did its work.

After 10 minutes or so a small collection of breast milk had pooled in the bottles attached to the pump. Murrue was obviously turned on, but she was trying not to show her growing sexual arousal.

Kira smiled sweetly as he began to rub higher on her legs, above her knees. Her skin was soft and smooth, and she squirmed slightly at his touch, but he didn't know whether it was due to her arousal or to her current hatred of him. He continued with his hands on her legs, until his fingers reached her panties, and he instantly noticed that she was wet.

Murrue considered protesting, but there was nothing that she could do, since she was completely restrained, and that damned Coordinator would probably enjoy it more if her humiliation and discomfort were apparent.

_'Think positive, Murrue. Think positive!'_ She was now telling herself. _'At least he doesn't want to kill you.'_

It almost worked, but then Kira began to affectionately massage the entrance to her womanhood; his touch was thorough, yet at the same time, soft and warm. After a few short seconds, her body began to welcome the stimulation, but Murrue bit her lip, determined to remain silent at all cost, she would not grant him an orgasm willingly!

Murrue couldn't avoid showing her teeth as she hissed at him. "You will pay for this, you damned Coordinator!" Kira simply smiled at her as he continued to rub her slit of a moment, then he walked away, clearly leaving Murrue frustrated, even if she wasn't going to admit it in her current state of mind.

After a moment of silence, Murrue glanced at Kira as he carried a large vacuum cleaner out of the closet and sat it on the floor beside the bed. Murrue watched, somewhat confused as he switched the machine on and suddenly a low, whirring hum filled the room, and it was growing in intensity by the second.

Murrue's eyes widened as Kira released her legs from their restraints, then he picked up the hose and moved it towards her panty clad entrance. Murrue allowed a soft moan to escape her lips as she felt the gentle and wonderful suction through her panties, and without thinking she lifted herself off the bed.

A few seconds later, she heard a snuffling and whooshing noise as her panties were sucked from her body. Kira grinned as Murrue smiled lovingly at him, and as he turned the vacuum cleaner off, he could see that she had enjoyed what he had just done.

Murrue's eyes were now sparkling with lust. Kira smiled as he freed Murrue from her final restraints, but before he could react, she had tackled him, pushing him onto his back, she deeply kissed Kira on the lips, causing him to blush as he wrapped his right arm around her waist, while running his left hand through her hair, then he softly sighed.

Murrue grinned seductively as she put her right arm around Kira's neck and started to rub her clit with her left hand, while rocking a little while on Kira's cock. Kira blushed slightly and he continued to hold Murrue as his arousal quickly heightened.

Murrue kept rocking lightly, but steadily quickening her pace. She smiled when she heard Kira growl in pleasure, she could tell that he was enjoying this as much as she was.

Murrue took her head off Kira's shoulder, nuzzled noses with him and kissed him on the lips, while still keeping up the same rhythm. Kira smiled as he returned the kiss then after another minute he could feel his arousal beginning to approach its peak, and he softly groaned. "Murrue, I'm close."

Murrue just looked into Kira's eyes and smiled as she rested her head back on his shoulder. Kira groaned in pleasure as he came, shooting his sperm deep into Murrue. At the first feeling of Kira shooting his cum into her, Murrue also came.

Kira sighed quietly as he gently held Murrue, not wanting to let her go. Murrue reluctantly took her head off Kira's shoulder, looked at him and gave him a peck on the lips.

After a moment, the door slid open and Cagalli walked into the room. The blonde-haired woman smiled when she saw Kira and Murrue lying on the bed together, both of them completely naked, with their arms wrapped around each other.

Cagalli blushed slightly when she noticed the breast pump was sitting on the nightstand and a few seconds later she realized that it was sucking on Murrue's breasts. Cagalli allowed a devilish grin to cross her face a she walked over to he breast pump, and increased the suction, causing Murrue to moan softly.

Suddenly, without turning off the pump, Cagalli unfastened the strap on the back of the bra and pulled it away from Murrue's breasts.

Milk sprayed out, across Kira's chest. Her nipples were larger than normal, and her tits were puffy. Without any hesitation, Kira rolled them over, so that Murrue was lying on her back, and then he leaned down and began to softly suckle on her left breast. Cagalli blushed slightly, but she instantly followed her brother's lead, climbing into the bed and latching onto Murrue's right breast.

Murrue moaned as the twins eagerly, yet gently kissed and sucked on her breasts, it was obvious that they enjoyed the last tastes of milk from Murrue's now drained breasts, and after a few short minutes, the three had fallen into a deep, blissful sleep.

* * *

Well, chapter 2 is finally done.

Kira got his wife back, and is clearly happy about it.

Although, little does Kira know that fate is about to once again throw shit in his face.

* * *

**AS ALWAYS, PLEASE REVIEW AND FEEL FREE TO OFFER ANY IDEAS!**


	4. Cagalli's Sword

**Gundam SEED Eternity - Chapter 3**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Gundam SEED, Gundam SEED Destiny, or Gundam 00, so please point that damned lawsuit cannon at someone else!

* * *

The Minerva had once again come under attack by Earth Alliance forces, and now, the Destiny Gundam was trying to fight off a new Earth Alliance mobile suit, which to Shinn's surprise and horror, had been equipped with a GN Tau Drive.

Shinn had already hacked into the enemy machine's computer and discovered that the machine was known as a GNX-105 GN Strike Gundam, but Shinn was shocked to discover that the GNX-105 GN Strike Gundam was compatible with not only the Earth Alliance's Striker Packs, but with ZAFT's Silhouette Modules and Wizard Packs as well.

Suddenly a single beam rifle shot coursed between the two Gundams. Shinn's eyes widened in surprise, and the GN Strike slammed on the brakes. A moment later, there was a blur of crimson smashing into the side of the GN Strike, knocking it aside. Shinn gasped in disbelief.

The Epyon Gundam floated between the two machines, a twin buster rifle pointed at each of them.

"Orb will not allow you to enter their territory," Murrue ordered. "Both of your ships will alter their course immediately or they will be destroyed."

"What?!" Shinn exclaimed as Rey's white ZAKU Phantom, Luna's red ZAKU Warrior and Mayu's Force Impulse Gundam, which currently bore a pink color scheme, similar to that of the Strike Rouge, hovered nearby.

"What the hell are you doing?!" The pilot of the GN Strike shrieked, glowering at the Epyon. "Get out of my way!"

"Die," Murrue replied to the pilot of the GN Strike, her voice devoid of emotion as she pulled the trigger of the rifle in her machine's left hand. An instant later, the GN Strike was engulfed in a bright yellow beam blast and vanished in a massive explosion. As the explosion slowly faded, red GN particles spread out from where the GN Strike had been a moment before. The Earth Alliance carrier quickly fled after witnessing the Epyon Gundam's superior firepower.

Shinn let a sigh of relief escape his lips as the Epyon then lowered both rifles and turned to face the Destiny Gundam. After a few seconds, Murrue's face appeared on his communications screen.

"Sorry if I worried you, Shinn." Murrue apologized. "I wouldn't really destroy the Minerva."

Shinn smiled and nodded. "I know, Captain Ramius, although I must admit, I am surprised to see you alive."

"Well, Kira and I will explain that after the Minerva docks in Orb." Murrue replied smiling. "I'm sure that Kira will want to talk to you."

"I'd imagine that Kira might also want to talk to Meyrin, Luna and my sister; Mayu." Shinn said, returning Murrue's smile with one of his own. "They are members of Celestial Being too."

Rey's white ZAKU Phantom had already received the order to return to the Minerva, while Luna's red ZAKU Warrior, Mayu's Force Impulse Gundam and Shinn's own Destiny Gundam had all been given permission to land at Morgenroete's mobile suit facilities for immediate repair and resupply.

A few days later the Akatsuki, Destiny, Freedom, Epyon, Destiny Impulse, and Infinite Justice steadily walked out of the Morgenroete mobile suit hangers.

The Akatsuki was now wielding a massive curved sword in its right hand and a twin buster rifle in its left; the Destiny was now wielding a pair of anti-ship swords, one in each hand. The Epyon, as it had been a few days ago, was now wielding a pair of twin buster rifles. The Destiny Impulse, like the Epyon was now wielding a pair of twin buster rifles. The Freedom was now wielding a massive beam sword, similar to the ones used by the METEOR units, in its right hand and a twin buster rifle in its left. The Infinite Justice was now wielding a pair of massive beam swords, identical to the one in the Freedom's right hand.

The Takemikazuchi Fleet was showing no signs of slowing down, but they weren't changing course either. From the cockpit of the Akatsuki Gundam, Cagalli consulted her map and blinked in surprise, as their projected course pointed them towards Orb. They were headed towards her nation at breakneck speed. She glanced up at the fleet itself, which was just on the horizon, watching as tiny glittering dots, mobile suits, took off from the decks of the approaching vessels. At the center of it all was the flagship, the Takemikazuchi, where Yuna Roma Seiran was waiting.

From the cockpit of the Destiny Gundam, Shinn narrowed his eyes at the whole spectacle.

There was a flash of reflected light; Shinn squinted, shielding his eyes with his hand, as the Akatsuki suddenly boosted into the sky. The Destiny, Freedom, Epyon, Destiny Impulse and Infinite Justice all followed a few seconds later. As the six machines streaked towards the enemy fleet, they split into two groups of three, the Freedom, Akatsuki and Epyon in one group and the Destiny, Infinite Justice, and Destiny Impulse in the other. The Freedom's group was on the left, while the Destiny's group was on the right.

In the left-hand group; the Freedom moved to the front with the Akatsuki taking up position on its left flank and the Epyon taking up position on its right flank. While, in the right-hand group; the Destiny moved to the front with the Infinite Justice taking up position on its left flank and the Destiny Impulse taking up position on its right flank.

"Murasame units," Shinn heard Cagalli call out as their two groups formed up, "keep back and prevent the enemy mobile suits from reaching the shore."

The Murasame units quickly moved to guard the shoreline. As the Akatsuki moved ahead, Shinn glanced at it once more. Sure, the Akatsuki was colored bright gold due to its Mirror Coated armor, but Shinn still couldn't help but think that, due to its coloring, the machine was just asking to be shot down.

The enemy warships, which had been those of the Orb fleet before Yuna Roma Seiran had commandeered them during the first weeks after the Bloody Valentine War, began to open fire with ranging shots, as their mobile suits formed up. The artillery shells flashed by the Celestial Being and Orb mobile suits harmlessly.

"Split up and attack your assigned targets," The voice of Andrew Waltfeld called out. "Athrun, Mayu, you two accompany Shinn and take out the Takemikazuchi. You've got a date with Yuna and we'd hate for you to miss it."

The enemy Murasames up ahead opened fire; Shinn narrowed his eyes at them and deflected their shots with his beam shield. There was only one way through this, and with that thought, he armed the beam rifle and clenched his fist over the trigger.

Just as Shinn was about to fire, a gold beam blast pierced his rifle, he quickly dropped the weapon and took cover behind his shield as the rifle exploded. Shinn, Mayu and Athrun all glanced at where the beam blast had come from and their eyes widened.

"Shinn," Mayu said in shock. "That machine, it's the GN Strike."

Shinn's eyes widened as he stared at the machine.

"No way." Shinn muttered in disbelief as the GNX-105 GN Strike Gundam floated high above the Destiny, Infinite Justice and Destiny Impulse Gundams. Unlike the GN Strike Gundam which he had seen and fought with a few days earlier, this one had a pair of GN Tau Drives, one on each shoulder, the twin drives spewing red GN particles. As the GN Strike moved to attack Shinn, it was suddenly cut down by a green energy beam and Shinn smiled slightly as the Destiny Impulse lowered its beam rifle.

The Takemikazuchi shook as another missile slammed into its flight deck. Yuna growled angrily as the ship's anti-aircraft guns finally blazed to life to take down the next volley of missiles.

"What the hell is going on with the first line?" he demanded. "They should not be able to attack us this early!"

"Orb's units are tearing us apart, sir!" one of the bridge crew answered. "Their forces are too overwhelming!"

"Dammit," Yuna growled. "We will not allow Orb to beat us! Fight to the last man if you have to, but throw those bastards out of our waters!"

"Admiral," The Captain spoke up warily, as the Takemikazuchi shook again. "We need to rethink our strategy. We cannot win this battle by numbers alone."

A storm of missiles smashed into a Kuraokami-class cruiser near the Takemikazuchi, splintering the beleaguered ship under a chain of explosions and pounding it under the ocean's surface. Yuna scowled.

"Mobile suits approaching!" one of the bridge crew cried. Up ahead, a wing of Orb Murasames came streaking down towards the Takemikazuchi.

"Shoot them down!" Yuna shouted.

"It's too late!" Todaka cut him off.

A wave of beam fire ripped through the Orb ranks, tearing the Murasames apart. Yuna watched in disbelief as a squadron of Windams shrieked by overhead. He glanced over the water, eyes wide, and found himself staring at the vanguard of an Earth Alliance fleet.

"Admiral Seiran," a deep, gravelly voice began. Yuna looked back at the screen, stunned, to find a stout old man in an Earth Alliance uniform, his face almost obscured by a bushy gray beard, standing before him on the main screen. "Grand Admiral James MacIntyre. We are here to help you beat ZAFT back." He paused. "And," something on his end made a terrifying crashing sound, "we have brought a gift."

"Look at that thing!" one of the Takemikazuchi's bridge crew shouted. Yuna looked back at the Alliance fleet, and his eyes widened in disbelief as the Destroy Gundam rose out of the depths of a massive battleship.

"Orb will fall, here and now," MacIntyre intoned. "All units, open fire!"

It was huge. It was unstoppable. It was the perfect weapon of mass destruction.

The Earth Alliance's terrifying new GFAS-X1 Destroy Gundam rampaged towards Orb. Already it had annihilated an entire city, and there was no telling when, or if, it would stop.

"The Alliance is here?" Cagalli exclaimed in disbelief. She glanced over her shoulder, sure enough, an array of Windams and Dagger Ls were streaming onto the battlefield, and the Alliance's warships were slicing into the side of the unsuspecting Orb fleet. And with a thunderous crash, the Destroy Gundam set down on a small unmarked island, flashed its eyes ominously, and unleashed a beam cannon barrage that sent an entire squadron of Orb Murasames and Astrays spiraling into the water in flames.

Suddenly, a brave, or stupid, Astray leapt gallantly into the air, beam sword drawn and raised above its head for a killing stab, as it sailed back down towards the Destroy's head.

The Astray leapt upwards, sword upraised. Once again, gravity reclaimed it and it swiveled its sword around for a killing stab, but the Destroy casually tilted its head back and blew the Astray away with a mouth beam cannon blast.

The Astray's beam sword landed in the ocean with a splash.

"A Destroy Gundam?!" Cagalli yelled in horror as the massive form of the Destroy Gundam continued to lumber towards the Orb shoreline. "Damnit, launch the Aigaion!"

"Murrue, Cagalli," Kira shouted with an almost sadistic grin on his face. "Let's show these fools who they are really dealing with!"

As the Akatsuki and Epyon moved towards the Freedom, the huge flying wing aircraft known as the Aigaion erupted from beneath the waves, leaving glowing afterimages and countless trails of brightly glowing GN particles in its wake. As soon as the Aigaion's jet engines had cleared the water, they roared to life, helping to propel the huge flying aircraft carrier into the sky. As it ascended, the Aigaion's Mirror Coated Phase Shift armor lit up, covering the upper-side of the fuselage and wings of the huge aircraft with a two-tone of pink and red, while the under-side of the wings and fuselage lit up with a shining gold.

The Aigaion was a truly massive aircraft, with a height of 102.39 meters, a wingspan of 963.77 meters and a length of 433.3 meters. The Aigaion, due in part to its sheer size, had very heavy defenses, which included; Mirror Coated Phase Shift armor, "Geschmeidig Panzer" energy deflection armor, a Holoshroud Camouflage System, a GN field barrier and a Mirage Colloid Stealth System.

The aircraft was also very heavily armed, its weapons included ICBM Missile launchers, Flak cannons, Anti-Aircraft guns, Sidewinder Air-to-Air missile launchers, beam machine cannons, a pair of beam blades, "Blitz" micro-missile launchers, rail cannons, a pair of scattering beam rifles and an EMP Cannon. Additionally the Aigaion could be loaded with approximately 250,000 pounds of conventional or nuclear ordnance, in various configurations, allowing it to operate as a heavy strategic bomber, a battleship escort, or an escort bomber.

Everyone in the attacking Earth Alliance fleet stared in disbelief and horror at the Aigaion as it majestically rose into the sky. As the wings of the huge aircraft cleared the water, a pair of beam blades ignited along the leading edges of the wings, while countless anti-aircraft guns, flak cannons, air-to-air missile launchers and beam machine cannons opened fire, instantly filling the sky with a hellish barrage of beam blasts, machine gun rounds, missiles and flak.

Two short seconds later the Akatsuki, Epyon and Freedom opened up with their twin buster rifles, three bright yellow beam blasts instantly swept over the Destroy Gundam, but the machine had activated its positron reflector, blocking the shots. Kira snarled as he unleashed his DRAGOON units, pummeling the Destroy's positron reflector with beam shots from the remote weapons, while also unleashing rapid-fire, full-power blasts from both of his twin buster rifles.

Suddenly, a wing of Windams came streaking towards him, beam rifles blazing. Kira effortlessly dodged their shots, transformed the Freedom into its flight mode and streaked towards them. The Windams took evasive action and Kira scowled as he rocketed up into their ranks. With a scream, he transformed his machine back to its mobile suit mode and unleashed a full weapons burst, sending half the squadron plummeting into the ocean. The rest of the squadron backed away, but Kira quickly cut them down with another full burst.

"They can't really be stupid enough to fight against us, we ended the last war single-handedly," Cagalli snorted.

A beam rifle shot speared an incoming Windam from above, blowing it apart. Cagalli looked up as a shadow passed over her, shocked to see the Eternal, gracefully flying above her, as an orange and silver colored Gaia Gundam, the personal unit of Andrew Waltfeld, dropped in with another rifle shot to ward off an approaching Dagger L.

"Don't count on that," Andy said as the Gaia leveled off next to the Akatsuki. "Human stupidity is a powerful force."

"That's very true." Talia Gladys replied from the bridge of the Minerva as the vessel moved towards the Earth Alliance fleet, the ZAFT ship spewing cannon shells, beam blasts and CIWS fire. Cagalli raised an eyebrow as what appeared to be a dull grey ZAKU launched from the Minerva's port-side catapult, as soon as the mobile suit was clear of the catapult, it's armor phase shifted to a bright yellow.

In the cockpit of her red ZAKU Warrior, Luna's eyes widened as five Astrays opened fire at her. She desprately tried to dodge the shots, but one of the beam blasts hit her machine, just below the cockpit. "OH SHIT!" Luna shreiked, slamming her hand on the eject button.

A second later, Luna's red ZAKU Warrior exploded into a fireball, but no one noticed the small fighter jet as it quickly streaked out of the fireball. Luna sighed in releif from the cockpit of her X-02 Wyvern super fighter, which had been installed in her ZAKU for use as an ecsape pod.

On the bridge of the Minerva, Meyrin was sobbing uncontrollably. It was not military protocol to leave a hysterical crewmember in his or her post, but Talia could care less. One of her pilots had died, along with the countless other ZAFT and Orb soldiers. Up above, the hulking form of the Destroy Gundam wiped out another Petrie-class battleship with its huge back-mounted quadruple cannons, sending dozens more ZAFT and Orb soldiers to their graves.

"Have we…lost?" Arthur asked quietly.

The Savior Gundam crashed into the hangar still in its mobile armor mode, half of its left wing was gone, and its engines were spewing thick, black smoke.. Up above was a tower of smoke, and nearby, an island where Rey's ZAKU Phantom was supporting a dismembered Destiny Impulse. Talia glanced at Meyrin, still sobbing hysterically. She cast a dour glance at Burt; he nodded in response and stood to gingerly take Meyrin by the shoulders.

"LUNA!" Meyrin shrieked, leaping out of her chair and rushing up to the screen. "COME BACK!"

"Meyrin..." Arthur began, rising from his seat.

"Take her back to her room, and send for someone to fill her post in the meantime," Talia cut in. Arthur looked at her in surprise. "That's an order."

"Y-Yes ma'am," Arthur answered nervously, turning to take Meyrin by the shoulders and guide her off the bridge.

Talia watched numbly as Rey's ZAKU took off and landed on the Minerva's starboard mobile suit deck, stomping down into the hangar. She glanced at the battlefield. The remaining allied units were no longer bothering to retreat in an orderly fashion, but were simply fleeing in terror in the face of the unstoppable Destroy and the unexpected firepower of the Alliance fleet.

"We've received a priority message from fleet commander Kira Yamato," Burt reported. Talia glanced grimly at him. "We are to retreat to the Orb mainland."

"As I thought," she said. "Malik, set course for the Orb mainland. Engines to maximum."

"Yes ma'am," Malik answered quietly, setting to work at the helm.

Talia sat back, staring at the plume of smoke that had once been Luna's red ZAKU Warrior.

Everything, it seemed, was going to hell.

* * *

Thus, Chapter 3 ends.

No, Lunamaria isn't dead, although she is very greatful that Shinn had given her one of Celestial Being's spare ZAKU Warriors, in place of her standard ZAFT-built ZAKU Warrior.

* * *

**AS ALWAYS, PLEASE REVIEW AND FEEL FREE TO OFFER ANY IDEAS!**


	5. Breaking of the Covenant

**Gundam SEED Eternity - Chapter 4**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Gundam SEED, Gundam SEED Destiny, or Gundam 00, so please point that damned lawsuit cannon at someone else!

* * *

The main entrance to the Orb National Defense Headquarters was blocked by a burnt-out M1 Astray, slumped against the smashed front of the building and staring up lifelessly into the sky, impaled on a sword.

The Akatsuki, Buster, Duel, Epyon, Freedom, and Justice Gundams circled around to the back of the building and set down towards the rear, at the base of a short cliff that had been blasted apart, revealing the Defense Headquarters' complicated underground warren of access tunnels.

"We can get in through here!" Murrue exclaimed.

Inside the Justice, Athrun Zala pulled his handgun out of the survival case, checked the magazine, and opened the hatch, lowering himself to the ground. Cagalli was already halfway towards the exposed tunnel, closely followed by Kira and Murrue. Athrun took a deep breath and headed after her. Yzak and Dearka, had also climbed out of their machines and quickly followed.

"Cagalli Yula Athha is making her way into the headquarters," Rau Le Creuset said, despite the fact that he had died at the end of the last war, Gilbert Durandel had funded to have the madman cloned again, using the few remaining samples of his DNA which had been in cryogenic storage. Kira Hibiki flinched at the sound of her sister's name. "She will more than likely cause us trouble. Find her and stop her."

"Yes sir," Hibiki said quietly.

Cagalli, Kira, Murrue, Athrun, Yzak and Dearka rounded a corner, but they all came to a halt in disbelief, staring at the figure before them.

Kira Yamato, or rather Kira Hibiki, scowled back at them, her gun drawn.

"Kira?" Athrun exclaimed in disbelief.

Hibiki cast a hateful glare at Kira, at herself, and pointed her gun at her sister, at Cagalli.

"What the fucking hell is this?" Kira Yamato shouted as he looked at his clone.

"Get out of our way!" Cagalli said, taking a threatening step forward. Athrun grabbed her by the shoulder, but she shook him off. "Get a hold of yourself! We're not your enemies! Why are you fighting us?!"

Hibiki's face twisted in rage, her eyes darkening, tears forming at the edges.

"We're trying to turn Orb back into a haven!" Cagalli went on, glaring at Hibiki. "Who put these ideas in your head that we betrayed you? We aren't your enemies!"

"You betrayed me," Hibiki snarled, and with those words, she pulled the trigger.

For a moment, the only thing anyone could hear was the gunshot echoing among the pipes. Cagalli stared forward with hollow eyes, blood gushing from the hole over her heart. She pitched backwards lifelessly.

Kira's eyes widened in horror.

"CAGALLI!"

Yzak was the first to draw his pistol, as Kira caught Cagalli's body. "You bastard!" he screamed, lining up for a shot at Hibiki's head, but she ducked before Yzak could fire, escaping into the shadows as Yzak fired rounds after her.

"Yzak!" Dearka said, quickly pulling him down as Hibiki returned fire. Athrun and Murrue spread out to either side, opening fire with their own weapons, and Hibiki slipped off into the shadows again.

All eyes turned to Kira as he knelt on the floor, holding Cagalli's bleeding corpse, his head bowed. He didn't make a sound.

"Kira," Athrun began quietly. He stopped short, noticing that Kira's shoulders were trembling, his arms wrapped tightly around Cagalli's corpse.

"Athrun," he said quietly, his voice trembling as badly as his shoulders. "Please take Cagalli back to the Archangel." He paused, before then silently rising to his feet and walking back the way they had come.

"YOU FUCKING BITCH!!! I'LL KILL YOU!!!" Kira screamed in rage as his GN-000F Freedom Gundam once again came down with a crash onto the the rebuilt and improved ZGMF-X12A Testament Gundam, their sabers clashed. Kira screamed, his eyes flashing, as he surged forward, putting all the strength that the Freedom's engines could muster behind his charge.

"WHY?!" Kira shrieked. "YOU MONSTER! ANSWER ME!"

Hibiki wordlessly swung her saber back at the Freedom. The two mobile suits grappled again, before jetting apart and circling each other. "Now you understand the pain you put me through!"

"SHE WAS OUR SISTER!" Kira roared, firing his twin plasma cannons as he charged back into the Testament's face. The Testament boosted away from the Freedom, firing beam blasts after it. Kira skirted aside the blasts and charged again, attacking with a dramatic downward hack that Hibiki caught horizontally.

"YOU BITCH!" Kira shouted. The Freedom heaved forward again, pushing the Testament down towards the water.

"She was standing in our way!" Hibiki shot back. "She was going to make us all keep fighting and dying!" In an instant, Hibiki's eyes faded into the washed out glaze of a SEED possessed individual. "She betrayed me! You betrayed me! I'LL NEVER FORGIVE YOU!"

The two Gundams tore apart from each other, circling each other again, before Kira lunged in for another saber stab. The Testament deflected it and bashed the Freedom in the face with its shield, sweeping in for the kill. Kira let out a wordless yell and swung his saber down to block the Testament's horizontal swipe at the Freedom's waist.

"I…I…" Kira murmured, glowering into the eyes of the Testament Gundam, into the eyes of Kira Hibiki Yamato. "I LOVED HER!"

The Freedom surged again, shoving the Testament down towards the water, and Kira roared forward, saber raised.

Kira screamed in rage, a furious desire for revenge building inside of him until the vision of a purple seed exploded inside his head, the explosion like that of a star going supernova. In an instant, Kira's eyes faded into the washed out glaze of a SEED possessed individual. A second later, Kira had freed the EMP Cannon from the Freedom's rear waist armor, and had begun to wildly and indiscriminately fire the weapon.

"WHOA!!!" Shinn cried out as the Testament Gundam suddenly streaked between him and a squadron of Windams, with the Freedom following a half second later. As the two machines streaked into the distance, firing beam blasts at each other as they streaked through the sky, Shinn noticed that the Windams were now plummeting towards the surface of the ocean, their eyes dull; clearly, they had lost power as the Freedom had sped past.

Kira snarled as he aimed the EMP Cannon at the Testament Gundam, and pulled the trigger. Instantly the enemy machine powered down and began to plummet towards the ground.

As the Testament Gundam fell from the sky, Kira saw a vision of Cagalli, she was smiling sweetly at him as she softly said. "Kira, don't kill her, nothing can be acomplished with revenge. As long as she is alive, you aren't in any danger of losing me."

Kira allowed a slight sigh to escape his lips as he swooped down, catching the Testament Gundam before it impacted with the ground, he also noticed that the attacking fleets had suddenly decided to withdraw. Kira sighed once more before he boosted back towards the Orb mainland, carrying the Testament in the Freedom's arms.

* * *

Chapter 4 is complete...

Yes, Cagalli is dead, but Orb will not fall without a fight, however, due to Orb deploying the Aigaion in the previous chapter, the Earth Alliance and rebel Orb forces both took heavy losses and will not be in any shape to fight for a while.

* * *

**AS ALWAYS, PLEASE REVIEW AND FEEL FREE TO OFFER ANY IDEAS!**


	6. A Place to Be Free

**Gundam SEED Eternity - Chapter 5**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Gundam SEED, Gundam SEED Destiny, or Gundam 00, so please point that damned lawsuit cannon at someone else!

* * *

The casket splashed down into the water, the bouquet of white lilies laid on its top scattering over the surface of the water.

"We will not forget what you fought for," Murrue said authoritatively, standing before the gathered crew on the deck of the Archangel. "All hands, salute!"

Cagalli's casket sank under the waves as the Archangel's crew stood at attention. On the deck, dutifully saluting with the rest of the crew, Lacus Clyne, whom had brought the Eternal into Earth's atmosphere once she had learned of the attack in order to provide support, glanced over at Kira. His eyes were red, his face pale and haggard. He had changed. And somehow, someway, she sensed anger from him.

Sometime later, the sun slowly slipped below the horizon, Kira sat in the cockpit of the Freedom Gundam. He had been sitting in the cockpit of the machine since Cagalli's body had been laid to rest in Orb's coastal waters, nearly one week earlier.

At the moment, Kira was a broken soul, his grief over Cagalli's death compounded by an overwhelming sense of guilt that he had not been there to protect her, and an even stronger feeling of failure.

Kira sobbed, and clutched his stomach as he began to feel sick. Over the past week he had been watching movies of himself and Cagalli, which had been recorded during the two years of peace.

"You took her from me," he hissed, twisting around and wrapping himself in the blanket which he had retrieved from his quarters before taking refuge within the Freedom Gundam's cockpit. "You took her away from me..."

"Why..." he whispered, sobbing again as more tears slipped around his eyes."Why did she have to die...?"

"Why couldn't I protect her..." he murmured."Why...why couldn't I protect her?!"

Kira clutched himself tightly, quivering.

"Why...why, why, WHY?!"

He threw back his head and shrieked, until he was out of breath.

After a few moments of complete silence, there was a noise that sounded like the hatch opening, and Kira's bloodshot eyes turned towards it, and immediately squinted as light washed over everything. A voice was speaking, but he could hardly hear it, and it was coming from someone he could hardly see. At last, his eyes adjusted, and he looked up at the person who had opened the machine's cockpit hatch.

The first thing he noticed was a white Orb uniform. He looked up at this mysterious soldier's face, knowing that he should have recognized her. Kira looked at the gentle, calm, attractive woman's face. Chocolate brown eyes gazed at him, and her smiling face was framed in attractive chestnut tresses.

Kira looked at Murrue through his bloodshot eyes as she gently lowered herself into the cockpit, landing on his lap. She silently sat there for a few seconds, but then without any warning, he brought his left hand up and slapped her hard across the cheek, before then snarling. "Please, just leave me alone."

Murrue nodded reluctantly, before then climbing out of the cockpit and slowly walking away from the machine, but her eyes widened in horror as the Freedom's Phase Shift armor lit up a few seconds later and Kira's voice boomed through the external speakers as the Freedom raised its beam rifle. "Open the catapult doors or I'll do it myself!"

Murrue watched stunned as the catapult doors slowly opened, and as the Freedom moved towards the catapult she yelled. "Deploy the grabbers!"

The grabbers were a pair of rocket anchors which were designed to capture an unauthorized mobile suit launch. Kira knew they were a recent addition, and he hadn't dealt with them yet. The catapult doors opened, and Kira took off.

A pair of claw-like hands shot out of the Archangel's bow. Kira opened Freedom's wings and turned, opening his rail guns and blasting both grabbers, then turned and boosted away. He was out of sight in less than two seconds, leaving Murrue standing in the hanger bay, staring in stunned silence. Kira was gone, and she didn't know if, or when he would return.

A few hours later, Kira Yamato removed his helmet and opened the cockpit hatch of the Freedom Gundam. He was greeted by nothing more than the dimmed lights of a ship which had been left to operate on nothing more than its computer systems and artificial intelligence, the Rising Angel.

Kira sighed as he climbed out of the cockpit, making his way to his quarters. He thrust himself into bed, turning off the lights, staring forward into nothingness.

Nothingness. He didn't have to close his eyes, but he did anyway; he could see everything again. Cagalli, her lifeless body cradled in his arms, her white Orb uniform stained with bright red blood as her dull, lifeless, unseeing eyes stared at nothing.

Nearly a month had passed since Kira had left the Archangel. In the Archangel's hanger bay, Kira Hibiki looked up at the Destiny Gundam, the cockpit was wide open and the zip line was extended. She quickly looked around and once she was sure that no one was watching, she ran to the Destiny, grabbed the zip line and let it lift her to the cockpit.

Everyone watched in shock as the Destiny Gundam's eyes suddenly flashed with a bright green light. Hibiki raised the beam rifle as her voice boomed through the Destiny's external speakers. "Open the hatch, do it now!" A few seconds later, the catapult hatch opened, and the Destiny Gundam streaked out of the hanger and away from the ship.

On the bridge, Murrue smiled ever so slightly, and as the Destiny Gundam sped away she thought. _'I hope that you are successful in getting Kira to come back to us. Good luck.'_

_

* * *

_And so, Chapter 5 is complete.

I apologize for how short this chapter is, but I plan to make it up to you, my loyal readers, in the next few chapters.

* * *

**AS ALWAYS, PLEASE REVIEW AND FEEL FREE TO OFFER ANY IDEAS!**


	7. Ashes of Victory

**Gundam SEED Eternity - Chapter 6**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Gundam SEED, Gundam SEED Destiny, or Gundam 00, so please point that damned lawsuit cannon at someone else!

* * *

As Kira Hibiki carefully landed the Destiny Gundam in the Rising Angel's port-side hanger bay she reflected on what Murrue had told her earlier.

**-FLASHBACK-**

"You need to go find Kira." Murrue said, as she and Hibiki walked towards the hanger bay.

"Why me?" She asked, "You already know where he is, so why not get him yourself?"

"Because, you're the one that killed his sister and you need to apologize for that!" Murrue answered, fighting to hide her tears.

Murrue could see that Hibiki was fighting back her own tears. Murrue wasn't completely sure, but she suspected that Hibiki might have fallen in love with Kira.

**-END FLASHBACK-**

Kira's eyes opened in surprise and he sat up, but could see nothing. "You worry too much, Kira. Just relax. I will not hurt you."

Kira blinked uneasily, trying to figure out what was going on, he was exhausted, glancing at the clock on the nightstand and noticed that it was nearly two in the morning. There was a dark shape moving in the blackness, but he couldn't tell what it was. Something touched him; he jumped in surprise, before he realized that it was his clone, Kira Hibiki.

"What did you see?" she asked.

Kira tried to speak, but his mouth had gone dry, and no sound came out.

"Did you see Cagalli?" Hibiki hesitantly asked. Kira's lips trembled.

"Y-Yes," he whispered.

He blinked in surprise as he felt Hibiki's hand on his cheek. "That's what I thought," she said, Kira could see tears in the corners of her eyes. "I'm so sorry for killing Cagalli, I only recently realized how much I hurt you by killing her."

Kira opened his mouth to speak, but his words drowned as Hibiki kissed him. Kira quickly shoved her away, forcefully breaking the kiss. Kira scowled at her as he pulled a pistol from under his pillow, aiming it at her head as he asked. "So, you think that I'll forgive you for killing my sister that easily?"

Hibiki smiled sadly as she shook her head and replied. "No, Kira, I don't expect you to forgive me that easily, but I did come here to ask for your forgiveness, please."

Kira glared at Hibiki for a few seconds, his finger slowly tightening around the trigger. She closed her eyes, willing to die at the hands of her brother for what she had done, but her eyes opened in shock when there was a soft click, and she quickly realized that he had released the trigger.

Finally he lowered the gun and once again broke down, grabbing her for comfort and support as he spoke between his sobs. "I forgive you. I'm not going to lie, I do want to shoot you. However, I also realize that Cagalli would not want me to hurt you, but to care for you instead."

In an instant, Hibiki had realized how badly she had truly effected him and soon she was crying as well. She couldn't blame him for wanting to kill her, after all she did kill their mutual sister and his lover. After a few moments Kira had regained enough composure to quietly speak. "You know, we both can't have the same name, we both can't be Kira."

Hibiki nodded slightly as she wiped here eyes and asked. "Well, I suppose that I could always take Cagalli's name, if you don't mind."

Kira shook his head as he replied. "No, I'd rather that you have your own name, so that you can live your own life."

"Well, what would you suggest, Kira?" Hibiki asked.

Kira thought for a moment, then he smiled as he replied. "Well, what do you think about; Hope Yamato?"

She nodded, smiling as she replied. "I like that name."

After a few minutes, they had both cried themselves to sleep, gently holding each other in their arms.

Kira was the first to awake the next morning. He smiled slightly as he looked down at Hope, whom was still sleeping silently beside him. He had to admit, she was quite attractive. Kira was content to merely watch her, and after about five minutes she woke up as well, smiling at him as she wiped the sleep from her eyes.

Meanwhile, in the Minerva's hanger bay, Shinn Asuka was presenting Lunamaria Hawke with a new mobile suit; the ZGMF-X42S Destiny Gundam.

"Wait, isn't this your machine?" Luna asked as she gazed in amazement at the dull grey form of the Destiny Gundam.

"Well, sort of," Shinn answered, "I did pilot the ZGMF-X42S Destiny Gundam built by ZAFT but that was before I upgraded it with the Triple Drive System."

Luna merely nodded, she kept forgetting that Shinn had already experienced the current war and that he had actually defected from ZAFT years ago, in order to help bring the war to an end.

Shinn suddenly glanced at Rey Za Burrel as he walked towards his white ZAKU Phantom. Shinn hadn't said anything yet, but he knew that the pilot of the white ZAKU Phantom was actually a clone of the maniac known as Rau Le Creuset.

A few short hours later, the surface of the Earth shook as a pair of enormous feet slammed down on a nearby island. As beams and missiles rained down from the Earth Alliance fleet, and a wall of firepower rose from the combined Orb and Celestial Being fleet to stop it, the mobile suits clashed.

On the bridge of the Archangel, Murrue watched in disbelief as the black behemoth slid forward, beams blazing from its massive backpack and cutting down a wave of Orb and Celestial Being mobile suits.

The Minerva charged towards the Destroy, its weapons booming and providing cover fire as Mayu launched and formed the Force Impulse Gundam.

Dipping down underneath a shimmering beam cannon blast, the Minerva swung around, taking aim and firing back at the Destroy with its Tristans. The shots slammed against the positron shield, the Destroy's eyes flashed furiously as it slowly turned to follow the winged warship.

"Our weapons can't break through that thing's shield!" Arthur reported urgently from the weapons post. Talia scowled at the towering foe.

"Then try something else!"

The Minerva's Isolde boomed, but the shots once again had no effect. The Destroy ignited a massive beam saber on its right forearm, raising the shimmering blade high.

"It's going to chop us in two!" Malik shouted.

"Evade!" Talia cried. The beam came down with a flash, but the Force Impulse was there to stop the blade with its shield.

"Mayu!" Meyrin exclaimed.

"Minerva, Meyrin," Mayu answered, a thin smile on her lips, "get the Sword Silhouette ready for me."

The Force Impulse charged, shoving the Destroy's beam saber back into the sky, and took off underneath its arm, opening fire with its beam rifle. The shots could not break through the positron shield. Mayu switched to her beam saber, dodging a wave of beam blasts and racing up towards the Destroy's cockpit. The mammoth machine ignited the beam saber on its left hand, bringing it down on the Impulse. Mayu stopped it with her shield, as it sent her reeling back.

"Mayu!" Meyrin exclaimed. "Captain, can't we help her?!"

"Distract that thing so she can get in close!" Talia shouted. "All missile tubes, FIRE!"

A storm of missiles took off from the Minerva's hull, streaking in around the Destroy and pummeling its positron shield. The Destroy took a step back, Mayu charged back towards it, but the towering mobile suit drove her back with another beam cannon barrage.

"There has to be a way through that thing's defenses!" Talia growled. "Charge the Tannhäuser! Mayu, we're counting on you to soften that thing up for us!"

Mayu grinned, even as she dodged a storm of beam fire. "Understood!"

The Force Impulse shuddered as the beams slammed into its shield, driving it back. Mayu raised her beam rifle to fire back, but another beam shot pierced it, cursing under her breath, she hurled it up towards the Destroy, pulling back as her rifle exploded. The Destroy raised its right arm, activating its saber, and brought it down on the Impulse's shield with a crash.

"Dammit," she growled, "I can't take this thing on with just a beam saber!"

The Destroy opened fire and Mayu went sailing back behind her shield.

"Minerva," she shouted, "Sword Silhouette!"

On the Minerva, Meyrin glanced at Talia she nodded dourly. "Roger," she answered, "launching the Silhouette!"

"Fire every missile we've got!" cried Talia. "Cover her while she swaps parts!"

The Minerva rumbled, as a hurricane of missiles came shrieking out of its hull, slamming into the Destroy with ruthless precision. Mayu abandoned the Force Silhouette, spiraling up with the bare Impulse and docking with the Sword Silhouette. The Phase Shift flashed back to life, a brilliant red and Mayu grinned as the Force Impulse became the Sword Impulse.

Drawing her anti-ship swords with a flash, she took off again. "This is more like it!" she exclaimed, combining her anti-ship swords. "Come on, you overgrown bastard, let's see you take me now!"

The Destroy swung its saber again, Mayu knocked it aside, putting all her force behind her dual sword and charging up towards the behemoth. It fired back with its mouth cannon, but Mayu somersaulted over its shot and hurled both of her beam boomerangs at the monster, tearing into its left shoulder and its right arm. The monster fired back, but Mayu ducked between its shots, and charged, blocking its saber blow with her swords.

"Hurry!" Talia urged. "We don't have time for this!"

"I'm trying!" Mayu shot back. The Sword Impulse charged again, twirling its swords over its head, and stormed in to slam them against the Destroy's left-hand saber. "Dammit…this thing won't beat me here!"

Lurching through the Destroy's desperate firepower, Mayu's eyes flashed as she brought her sword to bear. The Destroy slammed back with both of its beam sabers, shattering one end of the Sword Impulse's dual anti-ship sword. Mayu pulled back, brandishing the remaining sword, and slashed off the Destroy's left arm between the elbow and wrist, blasting the entire arm apart with a thunderous explosion.

"I've got it weakened!" Mayu shouted, drawing back and charging again, sword extended. "Let me just aim for the cockpit!"

The Destroy hacked its way out of the smoke, opening fire with its remaining beam cannons. Mayu's eyes widened as the cannons tore her mobile suit apart, ripping the Chest Flyer to pieces, sending the Silhouette spiraling away, tearing the Leg Flyer apart. The shredded remains of the Impulse exploded behind her, Mayu's eyes flashed as she extended the Impulse's remaining arm, pointing the sword forward.

"I'm not done yet!" she shouted.

The Sword Impulse slammed its sword into the Destroy's cockpit. Mayu ejected the Core Splendor a split second before the Impulse's remains met a fiery end on the Destroy's armor, and took off towards the Minerva.

"We can't hesitate!" Talia cried. "Tannhäuser, FIRE!"

The Minerva's main cannon fired and a shimmering red beam tore forward towards the crippled Destroy, slamming into it head-on and drilling through its armored hide. With a deafening blast, the Destroy exploded, and finally died.

A few minutes later, inside the cockpit of a black-painted Sword Calamity, clutching a Windam's beam rifle and cruising forward on a sub-wing unit, Sergeant Major Gregory Hayden flashed a grin and narrowed his green eyes at the island nation ahead as he announced. "Fourth squad, follow me, the warship Minerva is our target!"

The Sword Calamity banked down, with an Aegis Gundam and four Jet Windams in formation behind it. He struggled to push the memories of his grueling training to qualify on this damn Gundam at Volkov Crater behind him, finally, he was going to prove that he could fight in this thing. He keyed open the viewfinder and magnified the image of the majestic Minerva in dock, helpless and alone.

"Sergeant," the squad's commander said, "what will we do about the Minerva's mobile suits?"

"Colonel Meyers will keep them occupied with the new GN Windams." Hayden said. "We'll hit the mothership, and get it incapacitated before anyone can stop us. And while we're there, we might as well inflict as much other damage as we can." He grinned. "This is the moment I've been waiting for, men! Let's go!"

Mayu had just climbed out of the cockpit of the now battered Core Splendor and was chatting with Lunamaria when Meyrin's voice the PA System suddenly came to life. "All hands to level one battle stations, I repeat; all hands to level one battle stations, enemy mobile suits incoming!"

Mayu growled as she began to climb back into the Core Splendor, but Lunamaria grabbed her shoulder and shook her head as she said. "Mayu, you can't deploy with the Core Splendor in its current condition, I'll go." Mayu nodded slightly as she slowly climbed from the fighter's cockpit.

Shinn felt his muscles ripple with adrenaline as the Wing Zero sailed into battle with the original Destiny Gundam at its side. Up ahead, he recognized the bright red armor of an Aegis Gundam unit, old, perhaps, but probably tuned up enough to meet modern standards in mobile suits. And he had made the mistake of underestimating foes before; it was not one he would make again.

The two Gundams raised their beam rifles and opened fire and as expected, the Aegis showed increased agility as it ducked around the shots, whipping its own rifle up to fire back. Shinn glanced over at the Destiny. "Luna, go!"

The Destiny took off, Shinn charged forward, roaring in close and switching to his beam sword. He brought it down with a scream, but the Aegis ducked away, igniting a beam saber on its right foot and bringing it up for a killing slash.

"I don't think so!" Shinn snapped as he pounded the saber aside with his sword and brought it around for another slash, but as he let the sword fall, the Aegis jammed its shield into his path, stopping his blow cold.

The Destiny slid around the Aegis, beam rifle leveled off, but the Aegis snapped its own rifle up to fire first. Shinn surged forward with a blast from the Wing Zero's thrusters, throwing the Aegis back.

"Forgetting someone?!" Shinn roared as the Wing Zero activated its beam wings with a flash. "Luna, reverse roles! Distract him and I'll take him out!"

"Understood!" Luna answered and the Destiny blasted into the Aegis's face with a rocket-assisted shoulder ram, switching to its anti-ship sword and bringing it down with a crash on the Aegis's desperately-raised shield. Shinn whirled around the Aegis in a blur of afterimages, sword raised high for a killing blow, but before he could land it, the Aegis whipped its rifle around to open fire and forced Shinn on the defensive.

"Sergeant, picking up two mobile suits!" the Fourth squad's commander cried. Inside the Sword Calamity, Hayden consulted his scopes.

A moment later, a hurricane of beam blasts slammed into the ground in front of him. He and his Windams slammed on the brakes, scanning the skies for his attacker.

In front of the Alliance mobile suits, the Wing Gundam Zero twirled a beam scythe over its head and pointed it vindictively at the waiting Sword Calamity and Windams.

"That's one of the Minerva's Gundams!" the commander exclaimed.

"It's only one," Hayden snorted. "All units, spread out and attack!"

The Windams jetted apart as the Sword Calamity leveled off its beam rifle. Inside the Wing Zero, Shinn only smirked.

"Idiots."

The Wing Zero snapped up its twin buster rifle, and fired a massive beam blast that sent two of the Windams down in flames, smashing into the ground with a pair of blazing fireballs. Hayden's eyes widened in disbelief, the Wing Zero charged, and hacked through the Sword Calamity's rifle in one stroke from its beam scythe.

"Damned Gundam!" Hayden snarled, backing away and drawing his anti-ship swords. "Pull back and open-"

He was interrupted when a beam shot lanced out of the heavens, punching through one of the Windams and blowing it apart in midair. Hayden glanced up in disbelief at it, a moment later, the Sword Calamity rocked as the Wing Zero pounded its shield with a volley of beam machine cannon fire.

Bastard!" roared Hayden as the Sword Calamity quaked under the beam machine cannon volley from the Wing Gundam Zero. "You can't punch through my armor with that!"

"But I can completely obliterate you with this!" Shinn screamed as he raised both of the Wing Zero's twin buster rifles and fired. In an instant, the huge beam blast engulfed the Sword Calamity, instantly vaporizing the machine and taking with it half of the small island, which they had been fighting on, as well as hundreds of gallons of seawater, which had instantly turned to steam due to the heat from the blast.

The Destiny rocked as the Aegis Gundam brought its blazing yellow beam saber down onto Luna's beam shield. She scowled in frustration, firing the thrusters and sending the Aegis hurtling back. She whirled around with her beam saber, bringing it down with a crash on the Aegis's shield.

"That won't beat me!" Luna snapped.

"Luna, back off!" Shinn shouted. Luna instinctually jammed the Destiny's controls back, an instant later, the Aegis changed form in a flash, transforming into its mobile armor attack mode and swiping furiously at the Destiny with its four beam sabers.

The Aegis jetted aside as Shinn's shimmering Wing Zero came down with a devastating overhead sword blow. It squeezed off a Scylla shot at the winged Gundam, but Shinn smacked it aside with his beam shield, charging after the Aegis as it changed form again and stabbed forward with a beam saber.

Shinn's eyes flashed. "First mistake," he growled, as the Aegis rushed forward.

The air went white with energy as Shinn brought his sword back up, slashing through the Aegis's right arm at the elbow and letting the saber arm sail wide of the Wing Zero.

"Never assume your enemy can't see the future!" Shinn roared.

With a sickening crash, the Wing Zero slammed the Aegis square in the chest with a devastating kick, sending it spiraling out of the sky. Shinn retracted his sword and returned it to its rack, drawing his beam rifle and glancing over at the Destiny.

"Murrue might be in trouble," he said to Luna. "We'd better go find her."

The two Gundams rocketed away with a flash.

The GN Windams quailed as another storm of beam fire thinned their ranks by one. Its pilot screaming all the way, the Epyon Gundam burst through the smoke and leveled off its beam rifle at the remaining two Windams. They pulled back with a shower of beam rifle blasts, Murrue merely scoffed and ducked around their shots with expert ease.

"These Windams, even if they do have GN Tau Drives, are nearly ten years old..." she chuckled. The Windams took off with a flash, splitting up, Murrue grinned as one of them whirled around him. "Too late!"

The Epyon pitched forward, somersaulting over the first Windam's desperate beam volley, and stabbed its beam saber down into the Windam's cockpit. The black Alliance machine died in a blaze, as Murrue smiled grimly and opened fire with the DRAGOONs which were mounted on the Epyon's wings, angling them backward and blowing apart the second Windam as it leveled off its rifle for a killing blow.

"And to think you were the cream of Lord Djibril's crop," she laughed.

The Epyon flashed its eyes, transformed into its mobile armor mode and took off.

A few hours later, another titanic Destroy Gundam loomed above Orb in mobile armor mode, spewing firepower into the naval base on the country's west coast and blowing away countless Orb mobile suits. The survivors fired back desperately, but the multicolor wall of energy of a positron reflector deflected their shots harmlessly.

"Another Destroy?!" Luna wailed helplessly as the Destiny Gundam streaked out of the Minerva, quickly followed by the Wing Gundam Zero, and the parts for the Impulse Gundam, while the Epyon Gundam launched from the Archangel.

A single Windam, its sword upraised, charged towards the recently repaired Impulse Gundam as its combination sequence completed. The Impulse was now equipped with a Destiny Silhouette, allowing it the same abilities as the Destiny Gundam. Mayu quickly threw the Destiny Impulse back to avoid the Windam's sword stroke, racing on the defensive.

Across the battlefield, in the cockpit of the Infinite Justice Gundam, Athrun Zala froze in disbelief at the specter of the Destroy Gundam.

"Athrun!" Shiho's voice cut in, from the cockpit of the Savior Gundam. "What the hell are you doing?!"

"Shit, there's an Extended in there!" Shinn growled. The Wing Zero roared in along the ground, brandishing its beam sword. "Get in close and take this thing down!"

"How many more of these damn things does the Alliance have!?" Shinn roared. "Luna, Athrun, anyone who's free, that thing's going for the city! Come on!"

"These Destroys...!" Athrun snarled, as the Infinite Justice darted across the sky, the Savior Gundam on its heels, towards the towering Destroy as it approached the city. "These things should not exist!"

The Destroy leveled off its massive Aufprall Dreizhen cannons and opened fire, sending a wave of shimmering red beam blasts pounding across the battlefield. They smashed into a cluster of buildings, and dozens of lives vanished in a pillar of smoke.

"Dammit! They're attacking the city!" Shinn growled.

Suddenly the Rising Angel dropped its Mirage Colloid, fading into visibility on the Archangel's starboard-side as the 000 Destiny Gundam, and the Freedom Gundam both shot out of the ship. The Freedom was wielding a pair of twin buster rifles, while the Destiny held a pair of single barrel buster rifles.

As the 000 Destiny and Freedom streaked towards the battlefield, the Prometheus and the Dark Angel emerged from the clouds, while the Aigaion approached from the other side of the island nation. The massive flying wing aircraft was already launching wave after wave of cruise missiles at the Destroy. As the Dark Angel quickly leveled off it began to spew beam blasts, missiles and machine gun fire at the Destroy, while the Prometheus separated into its Multi-vector assault mode, the single ship splitting into three separate ships before then opening fire on the Destroy with its beam cannons.

"JESUS HAS RETURNED!" Kira screamed as the Freedom blazed with a bright red light and boosted towards the Destroy, leaving behind a cloud of afterimages.

Shinn glanced towards the buildings as the Wing Zero rocketed through the air, leaving behind only afterimages to catch the Destroy Gundam's fire. It was painful to see the Destroy wading through a city and smashing everything in its path.

The Destroy fired off a barrage of missiles and Shinn's eyes flashed furiously at the incoming ordnance. "You don't learn, do you?!" he snapped, as the Wing Zero's eyes lit up and the missiles went streaking around back into the Destroy's armor. A pall of smoke rose up around the Destroy.

"Shinn!" Luna's voice exclaimed Shinn grinned in anticipation.

An instant later, the smoke parted violently as the Destiny Gundam leapt in between the barrels of the Destroy's Aufprall Dreizhen cannons, beam saber drawn. It whirled elegantly around, sweeping the saber through both barrels and blasting the cannons apart. The Destroy shuddered under the blow, just in time for Shinn to come charging in with a scream, driving his palm cannon into the Destroy's left-hand missile launcher. Luna lunged into the right-hand missile launcher, ripping it open with her beam saber, and a pair of thundering explosions rocked the Destroy as the two Gundams pulled back.

As the Destiny and Wing Zero pulled back, a huge column of yellow energy enveloped the faltering Destroy Gundam, vaporizing it before it could explode and take out half the city.

Another low-slung building vanished in a plume of fire as a Launcher Strike Gundam stood in the street, spewing missiles from the combo weapons pod on its right shoulder. Taking cover behind her beam shield, Murrue sent the Epyon lunging to the side as the Strike fired its Agni cannon. A flash of instinct pricked her consciousness, and as the Epyon landed on its shoulder, she fired the beam rifle up at the Strike's shoulder. The Strike shuddered as the remains of the weapons pod went clattering away.

The sky shook as a Skygrasper rocketed overhead, ejecting a sky-blue Sword Striker pack. The Strike rose up into the air with a blast of exhaust, hurling its beam cannon down towards the Epyon as it ejected the last Launcher Striker parts. Murrue ducked aside as the Agni cannon slammed down into the ground, but was too late to stop the Strike up ahead, and with a flash, the Sword Strike Gundam lunged at her. Murrue threw the Epyon back as the anti-ship sword dug into the ground.

"You can't beat me with a Strike Gundam!!!" Murrue screamed in rage as she ignited her beam sword and slashed at the Strike, forcing it back. That was when she saw a retreat flare explode in the sky. Almost immediately, the Sword Strike Gundam, along with the rest of the Alliance forces, began to retreat.

"...and predictably, without their big scary super weapon, the enemy fleet turns tail and runs," Shinn said sardonically as Celestial Being's Gundams stood among the smoldering wreckage. "What remains of the Alliance fleet may be in full retreat, but they will not get away!" Kira screamed as he streaked after the enemy machines, bringing both of his twin buster rifles to bear and unleashing a pair of massive yellow beam blasts, wiping out all of the retreating mobile suits before then storming towards the retreating Earth Alliance fleet.

"I will not allow you assholes to run away after heartlessly slaughtering innocent civilians!" Kira roared as he landed on the deck of an Alliance cruiser, slamming a beam saber through the hull of the ship, before then flying along the length of the hull, cutting the vessel in half length-wise. Kira spiraled elegantly through the sky, effortlessly dodging shells, machine gun rounds and beam blasts, before unleashing a pair of beams from his plasma cannons, sending another Alliance cruiser up in a massive fireball. Kira snarled as he once again brought both twin buster rifles to bear and unleashed another pair of massive yellow beam blasts, instantly obliterating the few remaining Alliance ships as they tried desperately to retreat.

"Those Alliance bastards really played low this time." Shinn snarled as he looked out over the smoking city.

A few moments later, the Freedom Gundam landed amidst the destruction, the 000 Destiny slowly walked over to the Freedom, gently putting a hand on the angelic machine's right shoulder. Out of nothing more then instinct, Kira whirled around, severing the 000 Destiny's head with a slash of his beam saber.

* * *

And with this, Chapter 6 is complete.

I apologize for the delay in getting this chapter up...

* * *

**AS ALWAYS, PLEASE REVIEW AND FEEL FREE TO OFFER ANY IDEAS!**


	8. Hope's Return

**Gundam SEED Eternity - Chapter 7**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Gundam SEED, Gundam SEED Destiny, or Gundam 00, so please point that damned lawsuit cannon at someone else!

**Warning:** This chapter contains a lemon, and is not suitable for anyone under the age of 18.

* * *

Ten minutes later, the 000 Destiny and Freedom Gundams both landed in the Archangel's hanger bay. As soon as Kira's feet had touched the deck, Murrue was already upon him. "Kira Yamato, what the hell were you thinking when you decided to shove me out of the cockpit and effectively steal the Freedom Gundam?"

Kira sighed as Hope walked up to him, smiling slightly as she gently wrapped an arm around his waist, and after thinking for a moment, he finally replied to the question which Murrue had asked. "Murrue, I'll admit that I wasn't thinking when I pushed you out of the Freedom's cockpit and flew off."

Murrue nodded as she walked up to Kira, gently wrapping her arms around his neck as she smiled and said. "Well, that was obvious. But I'm still going to punish you for what you did."

"However, before I punish you for stealing the Freedom Gundam, I do want to know one thing; why is she suddenly so attached to you?" Murrue asked, gesturing towards Hope.

Kira blushed slightly as he replied. "Well, we settled our differences." Kira paused for a few seconds, and then he continued. "Murrue Ramius, I'd like to introduce you to Hope Yamato."

The two women broke the embrace from Kira, and shook hands.

"I can tell that you are in love with him." Murrue whispered to Hope, causing her to blush and nod. Murrue smiled sweetly as she continued. "Don't worry; I have no problem sharing him with you, Hope."

Suddenly Murrue reached into her uniform pocket, pulling a stun gun from it, but before she could stun him, Kira had grabbed it, and in a single motion, he twisted her hand, forcing her to drop the stun gun, before then kicking it clear to the other side of the hanger.

"I don't want to hurt you," Kira said, and Murrue heard his voice shake. "Everything I did in the past month and a half was to keep you safe. Don't make me hurt you." Murrue only glared at Kira.

"All right," he said. "You're not going to give and neither am I. So it looks like we have to fight."

Murrue shuddered. "It would be so much easier if you'd simply submit to me."

"It would be easier if you'd submit to me. But we're not going to do this the easy way."

Murrue's fists clenched. "I don't suppose you have any weapons do you?"

"No. I don't have any weapons, what about you?"

"I don't need weapons to kill," she reminded him.

He cocked his head. "But you have a disadvantage against me, don't you?" He almost regretted the words when she winced and looked away, her face a mask of emotional pain.

"We don't have to make this a vicious fight," Kira said.

Murrue looked back at him. "Meaning?"

"We'll make this a contest."

"A contest?" Murrue echoed.

He nodded. "With rules."

Murrue thought that over. He had been right about her being at a disadvantage. But if she could possibly get past him and not hurt him too badly.

"Fine," she said. "We fight."

Kira nodded. "Set your rules." She was a little surprised at how quickly he was rising to this.

She reached up to start tying back her waist-length hair, and he shouted "NO!" so loudly that everyone in the hanger actually jumped. "Leave it down," he said.

"For you to pull on?" she asked acidly.

"I won't use it against you," he promised, and thought to himself, at least not now.

She let go of her hair. "You said you want a fair fight," she said. "You honor your word. On your life."

"I will honor it," Kira said. "That's your rule?"

Murrue nodded. "Your rules," she stated.

"You don't use any moves to kill or dismember," Kira said.

Murrue looked hurt. "You know I won't. You won't even suffer a broken bone."

He had known, but had asked anyway. He continued, "We need a way to determine the winner."

"All right," Murrue said thoughtfully. "Suppose whoever pins the other wins?"

He shook his head. "I have the advantage of weight. You want a fight, I'm going to give you one, and I won't make you call it till you're ready."

That gave her an idea. "Fine, then whoever is ready to give up, just surrenders."

He raised an eyebrow. "Surrenders?"

She nodded. "Just by saying, I surrender," she explained.

Kira narrowed his eyes. "And then what? What's the gain, or should I say the prize?"

She looked startled. "If you win, I will allow you to be the dominant one in our relationship, but if I win I remain dominant."

"No," he said. "Whoever wins is going to be owed more than that. That's not enough to compensate for what we're going to put each other through recently."

"What the hell are you talking about?"

He clenched his fists. "Why don't we do this; whoever wins not only becomes the dominant one in our relationship, but also gets to demand something else, anything else, from the other."

He allowed a small grin. "We might as well make it a little fun."

That was more like the old Kira she knew, and Murrue relaxed a little. "Demand what?"

"The winner decides once the winner is determined," Kira said, already knowing exactly what he would demand. He fought to keep his gaze on her face.

She nodded, thinking he'd demand something silly, but it didn't matter, because he would not win.

"You'll honor it?" she asked him, meeting him gaze for gaze, knowing exactly what she would demand.

"Will you?" he asked. When she nodded, he said, "Then so will I."

Murrue moved to the middle of the hanger bay and dropped into ready position. "Then let it begin."

Her movement didn't startle him. Kira knew what he was in for. He did not attempt the same stance, as they started to circle one another. As much as he longed to lay hands on her, he would let her make the first move. He knew she didn't want to be too close to him.

But looking at Kira was not like looking at an enemy, and she hated even the thought of bruising him.

She fixed a mental image of Hope killing Cagalli in her mind. Rage rose in her. Carefully keeping it from a killing frenzy, she lunged at Kira, quick as a cat, and before he knew what was happening, she'd thrown him clear across the hanger. His body slammed into the dull grey form of the Epyon Gundam and crumpled to the floor in a heap.

Murrue hesitated, afraid she'd hurt him, and that hesitation cost her, because Kira had hardened himself for this, and he was on his feet and moving so fast that he caught her by surprise. His arms crashed around her and his weight came down on her, they crashed to the floor.

When he touched her a terrible panic set into her, and she fought wildly. They rolled around on the floor, Murrue's hair flying. Kira knew a few things she might do to escape his grip, but she did have a few moves he wasn't prepared for. An elbow in the back of his ribs sent a sharp pain through him, but he held on for all he was worth. It was almost a relief, as well as a torment, to be holding her in his arms.

An intense, fiercely painful desire burned in Kira's body, and he had to mentally fight not to pin her down and rape her. But he would honor his word.

Murrue got a foot into his chest and with a fierce thrust, kicked him across the hanger, slamming into the foot of the Freedom, and away from her. They were both up on their feet then and circling each other again. To Murrue's surprise, Kira's breath came easily and even, while she was breathing hard. He didn't appear affected by the fight at all. His face wore an angry determination, as she knew hers did not.

Murrue came at Kira with a sideswipe kick, hoping to knock him into the wall and hopefully knock him out. But he was ready for her. He dodged her kicking leg, dropped down, and grabbed her other leg, sending her to the floor. She tried to roll away from him, but he managed to catch her by the shirt of her uniform. She made the error of jerking as hard as she could, and the sound of ripping cloth filled the room.

Then they were up again, Kira standing and holding the remains of her uniform shirt, and Murrue standing a good ways away, near the far wall, now wearing her uniform pants and her black bra.

Everyone in the hanger instantly froze, and without even a second of hesitation, Hope quickly ushered everyone out of the hanger.

Murrue's heart pounded. She stared down at herself in shock, realizing that she'd been exposed to everyone that was currently in the hanger, and had to fight the urge to cross her arms over her chest. She'd suffered a serious setback. But she did not know just how serious until she looked up at Kira.

Kira was standing there, still holding her shredded shirt in his hands, his face flushed. When he looked from the shirt to her, she knew immediately she was going to lose. His eyes were black, and his face was contorted in pain, though she had not done more than bruise him. She sensed danger, a danger she did not understand. She was terrified.

Kira opened his fingers and let Murrue's shirt fall to the floor. He had not planned, of course, to rip it off of her, and had he known what would happen, he'd never have done it. His burning eyes fell upon her heaving chest, the swell of her creamy white breasts filling her black bra, the flat hardness and subtle softness of her stomach, her beautiful hair flowing around her bare waist. His cock swelled hard, causing him pain. He did not even see her clearly. He saw her through a red haze, unclothed, and joined to him, body to body, soul to soul.

Murrue started to ask if he was all right, concerned by the expression of pain on his face, but before she could speak; Kira uttered a sound somewhere between a groan and a growl, with her name in it. His fists were clenched. She had no idea what was happening to him, and she did not know if she could continue this fight.

"Kira," she gasped, meaning it to be a question, but it came out as a plea, and she could hear the naked desire in her tone. It infuriated her but she had no control over it now. She desperately hoped he would snap back to some resemblance of himself.

Kira also heard the desire in her voice, the desire she'd hidden for so long, and he felt the heat rise. He had not wanted to hurt her, but this fight had to end now, so the loving could start.

Without warning, he came at her with the force of a freight train. Murrue didn't even have a chance to react. She shrieked as he came into her body, slamming her up against the wall, knocking the sense out of her. They both tumbled to the floor, Kira landing on top of her. He pinned her wrists over her head and stayed tense on top of her, hiding his face in her hair, groaning with the effort to keep his control.

The force of the blow had knocked the wind from her, and she struggled to regain her sense and her breath. She could feel his weight on her, his hands holding her arms pinned. The weakness was all through her now.

Even in his frenzy, Kira kept his word. He simply held her down, making no further moves, waiting for her to regain the urge to fight or to surrender.

A sob escaped him, and she felt him push his face into her neck. She jerked beneath him, struggling to throw him off of her body. She did not know how much longer she could stand being beneath his body. Her lower belly was on fire. She felt wetness, a great deal of it, between her legs.

"Are you all right?" he asked into her neck.

"Yes," she responded. "Are you?"

He did not answer, and again she asked, "Kira, are yo-"

Her voice was suddenly cut off as Kira savagely took her mouth with his own, thrusting his tongue against hers.

She instantly responded, like a starving person accepting a piece of meat. He let go of her wrists, and she instinctively put her arms around him. Kira deepened the kiss, raping her mouth with his tongue. Their bodies, slick with sweat, hard with need, writhed together. Kira pushed his groin into hers, and felt her push back.

He groaned and let his hands run free, ripping her bra free from her, cupping her bare breasts in his hands. He felt her nipples hard against his palms, and he crushed them, bruising her. She moaned into his mouth and arched her back.

Sweet pain rose in him, and he abandoned her mouth to taste her nipple, his hands jerking at both her pants and panties, freeing her hips. Murrue felt his wet, warm tongue assaulting her nipple, sucking, and his hands found her naked wetness. She cried out as his fingers explored her dripping cunt, soon to be replaced by his tongue.

He eagerly licked her sex, drinking her in, sucking on her clit and causing her to writhe in ecstasy. He slid two fingers into her, feeling her tighten around them.

He had shed his own uniform, and not able to wait any longer to possess her, he started to move up over her.

She grabbed him by the shoulders with her hands, swung her legs around his waist, and with one smooth move, she impaled herself on him.

Kira gasped, feeling himself disappear into her warm, tight hole. He felt her move, milking his cock, using her muscles on him. The sensation of it was unbelievable. He began to move with her, slowly, wanting to have her for hours. He pushed as deeply into her as he could, and touched something deep within her.

Murrue gave a growl of demand, and he answered it, starting to slam into her. The pressure began to build. Murrue screamed, and he felt a warm rush of wetness surround his cock inside of her. He let out a scream of his own as he was gripped by the most powerful orgasm he had ever known, and he grabbed fistfuls of her hair as the spasms racked his body, his seed emptying into her. Again and again he jerked.

Finally, it died away, and he collapsed on top of her in exhaustion. Neither Kira nor Murrue really cared at the moment, but in the passion which had erupted from their fight, they had both completely forgotten about the agreement which they had made before they had begun to fight.

* * *

And thus, Chapter 7 is complete.

Well, even though Murrue was mad at Kira for leaving, she is very happy to see him again, so much so that she had sex with him in the hanger.

I havn't asked my readers any questions in a whle, so;

1) The entire crew knows about the relationship between Kira and Murrue, so the next time they go at it, do you guys think that they should be even more spontanious, or that they should do it in an even more crowded section of the ship, such as the bridge or the crew lounge?

2) Do you guys think that I should have another lemon, this one with Kira and Hope, or possibly even a three way between Kira, Hope and Murrue?

* * *

**AS ALWAYS, PLEASE REVIEW AND FEEL FREE TO OFFER ANY IDEAS!**


	9. Storming Heaven

**Gundam SEED Eternity - Chapter 8**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Gundam SEED, Gundam SEED Destiny, or Gundam 00, so please point that damned lawsuit cannon at someone else!

* * *

It was meant to be a development of the ZGMF-X13A Providence Gundam, and standing on the gantry before its gaping cockpit hatch, Rau Le Creuset had to admit that "development" was a fairly kind word in regards to the Legend Gundam. It was clearly little more than an upgraded version of the Providence, with a new configuration for its DRAGOONs, a more orthodox arrangement for its beam sabers, and the addition of those handy beam shields. Although he had no doubt that he could easily wreak havoc with this machine in space, he had his doubts over how effective it would be on Earth. The manual had said that the DRAGOON units' all-range beam cannons were usable under gravity, but only an actual combat sortie would tell.

"At long last," he chuckled, "I finally get my hands on the Legend Gundam."

A few hours later, the Legend Gundam danced almost effortlessly through the crab-like Zamzazah's furious claw swipes. The Zamzazah brought its right claw down with a crash, Rau ducked aside with a smile. The Zamzazah swiped horizontally with its left claw, Rau gracefully back flipped over the claw and pummeled the Zamzazah with a beam cannon volley.

"The reflector is as effective as ever, I see," he chuckled, "but I can't allow you to cause any destruction!"

The Zamzazah responded with a full volley of energy cannon blasts, slamming them against the Legend's beam shield and throwing Rau back.

"Well played!" he cackled, as the Zamzazah followed up with a beam cannon barrage. "You may just yet provide some fun!"

The Legend somersaulted over the Zamzazah as it charged with a devastating twin claw swipe, Rau poured another beam volley into the Zamzazah's rear, but the positron reflector stopped his shots cold.

Rau grinned as the Zamzazah edged away, towards the Minerva, he fired another beam volley into the Zamzazah's path, and it went back on the defensive with a return barrage of its own.

"Far be it from me to work with my enemies," he laughed, "but I'm afraid I can't let you do that!"

The Legend went spiraling effortlessly through the Zamzazah's furious barrage of beam blasts, ducking underneath a pair of energy cannon shots and returning fire with its beam rifle. The shots slammed helplessly against the Zamzazah's positron reflector, inside the cockpit, Rau frowned as he took off to dodge the return fire. Perhaps the reflector could not be worn down by overwhelming application of firepower.

"Well, the Alliance continues to impress," he chuckled, lining up for one last beam cannon volley that pounded against the Zamzazah. It plowed through the Legend's beam fire, igniting both claws and swiping towards the Gundam with its left claw; Rau back flipped over it. The Zamzazah brought down its right claw; Rau skirted aside, smiling malevolently at his oversized foe. The Zamzazah thrust itself forward, both claws splayed; Rau somersaulted over the charging mobile armor and pummeled it with another volley of beam shots. "What I really need," he muttered, "is a distraction. But I suppose this will have to do!"

The Zamzazah opened fire with its rear energy cannons, forcing the Legend back on the defensive. The mobile armor whirled around again, claws open once more, and charged. Rau grinned, the Legend's left leg sprung open, ejecting a beam javelin into the Legend's grip, and the gray Gundam ignited the blade with a flash.

"Melee range is not a good place for something like you!" Rau cackled. The Zamzazah brought its claw down; Rau parried the blow with his saber, laughing even as the Legend rattled. "Destructive as you may be, I can be still more!"

Meanwhile, Murrue grimaced in the cockpit of the Epyon Gundam as the Sword Strike Gundam smashed its Schwert Gewehr through a nearby skyscraper and snuffed out dozens of lives. It came charging towards her, sword upraised, a moment later, Murrue stabbed forward with her saber, stopping the Strike's finishing blow.

"Why do you have to kill people like this...?" she murmured, ducking as the Strike took another wild sword swipe that sawed another building in two. "What's the point of killing like this!?"

Inside the Strike, Kyali Sutherland sneered at her foe as it stood before her, beam saber in hand, looking almost afraid. "You're the one with the wings of light!" she snapped.

"_Stop!_" Murrue screamed, the Strike brought its sword down, but the Epyon surged forward, kicking the Strike's sword arm aside and ramming into the Strike with its shoulder, sending the white Gundam staggering back. Kyali opened fire with the CIWS to throw the Epyon off,

With a bone-jarring crash, the Epyon slashed its beam sword down through the Strike's Schwert Gewehr, just below the hilt. Kyali blinked in disbelief as the beam blade vanished, and the solid blade dropped uselessly to the ground.

"My sword!" she exclaimed, eyes flashing, with a crash, the Strike reared back and punched the Epyon across the face with its free left hand. "You bastard!" The Strike drew back, abandoning the useless handle and switching back to the beam rifle as Kyali keyed in a transmission. "Bonaparte, this is Kyali! Send me the Launcher Striker!"

"I got the sword..." Murrue breathed, taking cover behind her beam shield as the Strike showered her in beam rifle blasts. "But you'll still keep killing people like this!"

The sky shook as a Skygrasper rocketed overhead, ejecting the Strike's olive-green Launcher Striker pack. The Strike rose up into the air with a blast of exhaust, hurling its beam boomerang down towards the Epyon as it ejected the last Sword Striker parts. Murrue ducked aside as the boomerang tore down into the ground, but was too late to stop the Strike up ahead, and with a flash, the Launcher Strike Gundam fired its Agni cannon down into the ground. Murrue threw the Epyon back as a thunderous blast erupted from the point of impact.

"Now it's got a giant beam cannon...!" Murrue exclaimed. "Damned Strike Gundam"

The Launcher Strike charged, showering the Epyon with fire from its anti-ship Vulcan gun. "We'll see how good you are against the Agni!" Kyali snapped. "Now hold still and die!" And with that, she pulled the trigger, sending a deadly beam blast towards the Epyon Gundam.

Murrue dodged the blast as it gouged a smoking trench into the pavement. Murrue snarled as she returned fire with a weapon which was far more lethal than the Launcher Strike's Agni Cannon, the Epyon's Temporal Inversion Cannon.

Meanwhile, the Freedom streaked towards the Zamzazah, but Kira raised an eyebrow when his sensors detected the Legend Gundam.

_'I wonder if Rau is piloting the Legend and if that the case, I there is no problem with destroying the machine.'_ Kira thought to himself as he charged towards the Legend, freeing and igniting a beam saber and slashing at the grey machine.

"Kira Yamato, you shouldn't be allowed to exist!" Rau Le Creuset yelled as the Legend dodged the Freedom's slash.

"Shut up and die!" Kira screamed as he opened fire with his beam machine cannons, forcing the Legend to fall back behind its beam shields.

Suddenly a pair of beam blasts seared by the Freedom and Kira glanced to his right, seeing the Zamzazah speeding towards him. Kira wordlessly freed one of the twin buster rifles from his machine's back, raised the weapon in his machine's right hand and fired. The bright yellow beam blast instantly engulfed the crab-like mobile armor before the positron reflector could flash into existence, obliterating the machine with a massive explosion.

The Freedom then turned to glare at the Legend, but suddenly the Freedom vanished. Rau's eyes widened behind his mask as he tried to locate the Freedom. Suddenly he noticed that the Legend Gundam's self-destruct system had been activated, and as he desperately tried to disable the self-destruct system, Kira's voice boomed in the cockpit. "You are the one who should not be allowed to exist, Rau Le Creuset!"

A few short seconds later, the Legend Gundam exploded into a massive fireball.

"Murrue, stay away from the Aegis!" Kira's voice shouted, as the Epyon desperately dodged a wave of beams. The Epyon rattled as it took another volley of shots to its beam shield, with the Windams hovering hawkishly over her and the Strike charging in, beam saber drawn.

"They're all coming after me!" she wailed. "I can't-"

"Murrue! Behind you!" Hope's voice roared from the Akatsuki Gundam's cockpit.

An instant later, the Epyon shook and Murrue screamed as the Aegis clamped down on the crimson Gundam from behind, locking its arms around the Epyon and pointing its beam sabers towards the Epyon's cockpit. It took off with a flash, the Windams and Strike moving in behind it.

"Murrue!" Kira screamed, the Freedom took off with a flash, beam wings flaring to life, but a moment later was buffeted by the combined firepower of the retreating Windams as they clustered around their commander. "Damnit, I can't get through!" The Freedom furiously batted the beams aside with its beam shield, only to be nearly struck by another wave. "I won't let this happen again...!"

"You're not taking my wife away from me again!" Kira shouted as the Freedom blazed with the red light of Trans-Am, and roared out of the sky in mobile suit mode, showering the retreating Windams with beam fire. They answered with a volley of their own that sent the Freedom reeling back.

"Kira!" Athrun cried; the Infinite Justice dropped in to protect the staggering Freedom with its beam shield. "Damnit, how could this be happening?!"

"I can't get a clear shot!" Hope grunted, struggling to line up for a beam rifle shot to free the Epyon. "Are you serious?!"

"I won't let this happen!" Kira roared, as the Freedom blasted forward, beam wings shining. The Windams deployed their combat flares, and the sky turned white.

The Aegis slammed down onto the hangar floor of the Alliance mobile suit carrier Franklin with a crash, shaking the entire ship and forcing the captive Epyon to its knees in front of an empty boarding gantry. Black-uniformed, flak-jacketed soldiers of the Phantom Pain, wielding submachine guns, stormed down the thin metal walkway, clustering around the Epyon's cockpit hatch.

"It's locked from the inside!" the sergeant in charge barked. "Colonel, we'll need an external override!"

"On its way!" Harris answered over the loudspeaker, as the Aile Strike landed nearby. A moment later, the hatch swung open, and the sergeant stormed into the cockpit of the Epyon Gundam. But when he stepped into the Epyon's cockpit, he was shocked to find that there was no pilot.

"W-what the hell is this?" The instant that the words had left his lips, the Epyon's eyes flashed with a green light. The Epyon slowly rose to its feet, closing the cockpit hatch as it did so, and once the crimson Gundam was again on its feet, the voice of the pilot, clearly the voice of a woman, boomed through the machine's external speakers. "The pilot and the machine have become one; I am Epyon!"

Unknown to anyone, Murrue has activated a completely new system which she had recently added to her machine; the Fusion System. When Murrue had activated the Fusion System her body had instantly undergone quamtiumazation, while her consciousness had been copied into the Epyon's computer. In addition, the GN particles which made up the pilot's body were stored in special GN particle storage tanks which were located inside the cockpit

"Shit!" Kira roared in anger as his fist came down hard against the gantry railing, and he clutched his head in anguish in front of the Freedom Gundam. Athrun, Hope, Luna, Shinn, and a handful of the mechanics watched silently as their ace pilot raged in front of his loyal machine.

"I promised her I wouldn't let this happen!" he screamed. "I promised her I would protect her! DAMMIT!"

Kira stormed down the gantry with a furious scream.

* * *

And thus, Chapter 8 is complete.

Well, Kira is understandably pissed...

A few questions for the readers...

1) Do you guys think that Kira knows, or even has a clue about the Fusion System which the Epyon has been equipped with?

2) Just to piss Kira off even more, do you guys think that Hope should be captured in the next chapter?

3) If you guys think that Hope should be captured as well, should Murrue return safely first, or should the Allaince succeed in capturing them both, thus pissing Kira off even more?

* * *

**AS ALWAYS, PLEASE REVIEW AND FEEL FREE TO OFFER ANY IDEAS!**


	10. Return of the Lioness

**Gundam SEED Eternity - Chapter 9**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Gundam SEED, Gundam SEED Destiny, or Gundam 00, so please point that damned lawsuit cannon at someone else!

**Warning:** This chapter contains a lemon, and is not suitable for anyone under the age of 18.

* * *

The crew of the Alliance mobile suit carrier Franklin was in a state of complete panic as a massive explosion rocked the ship, causing it to shudder violently. Five short seconds later, everything aft of the mobile suit hanger was vaporized by a blindingly bright, yellow beam blast. As the Epyon Gundam streaked away from the shattered remains of the Alliance mobile suit carrier, an ear-shattering roar could be heard.

Meanwhile, on the Archangel, as Kira walked into his quarters, Hope carefully walked up behind him, gently wrapping her arms around his waist, and kissing his neck. Kira growled slightly as he simply shrugged Hope off of him, but she grabbed his shoulder, quickly turning him to face her, before then smacking him hard across the cheek.

"Kira, I can understand if you are upset, but that does not give you the right to shrug me off when I am trying to help you." Hope said, as she produced a pair of plastic handcuffs.

"What the hell are you doing, Hope?" Kira asked as she quickly fastened the handcuffs around his wrists.

Hope smiled slightly as she replied. "Murrue gave me permission to restrain you if she were ever captured, because she was afraid that you might lose control of your anger, and considering what I've seen so far, I have to admit that restraining you is probably a good idea."

Kira glared at Hope as she led him over to the bed. He knew that she was right, and the last thing that anyone would want would be for him to lose control of his anger, so instead of fighting her, he obediently laid on the bed.

Hope smiled as she softly kissed Kira and as she kissed him, she restrained his arms to the headboard, and it would be quite difficult for him to leave now since he was restrained to the bed. Hope smiled sweetly as she broke the kiss.

"I'll be back in a little while, Kira." Hope said as she walked towards the door, "I expect you to get some sleep while I'm gone."

Kira sighed quietly as the door closed, and after a moment he closed his eyes, quickly falling into a fitful sleep.

After a few hours, Kira awoke to find Hope standing over him, with a glass of water in her hand. Hope smiled as she offered the glass to Kira and he eagerly drank the cool, refreshing liquid.

Unknown to Kira, after Hope had grabbed the glass from the mess hall, she had stopped in the bathroom, crushed four tablets of Viagra, placed them in the glass and stirred until the pills had dissolved. It's not that she doubted Kira's stamina, or his abilities when making love, it was just that she wanted to have fun with him.

"That's quite a big beautiful cock you have there." Hope seductively said, about ten minutes later as she seemed to casually notice Kira's large erection. "If I had known your were so big I would have fucked you when we first met. I've just got to taste such a beautiful cock."

Without any hesitation, Hope began to devour Kira's medically erect rod. He knew at this point that she was in full control and he could do nothing about it, and even if he could, he wouldn't have tried to stop her.

"Are you watching, Kira? Are you watching your sick sex-crazed sister suck your cock?...look at me...watch me suck your cock."

Kira couldn't help but watch as his very own sister swallowed his cock like an animal. And that's what she was; she had turned into a completely different person, she had become a sex-crazed monster who would stop at nothing to get what she wanted. And he could tell that she was getting off on the fact that she was, seemingly doing this against his will. She loved that she was forcing her brother to watch as she meticulously raped him. It was all planned out.

Finally, Hope took her mouth off of Kira's still erect cock and climbed on top of him. As she carefully mounted him, Kira lost all control. He began thrusting his pelvis skyward, trying to almost go through his sister. He was crashing violently into her until their bones connected. With each thrust, he nearly lifted her off the bed. As gravity took over, she came plummeting back down only to be met half way be another bone crushing upward thrust. The thunderclap of their bodies connecting reverberated throughout the room and was only slightly over ridden by the sound of his sister's painful cries.

Kira thrust his hips one last time and shot his load of sperm deep into the depths of his sister's innards. Holding his hips skyward, he felt the last of his load erupt from his cock. If his sister wasn't using any form of birth control, there was no way in hell she could escape getting pregnant with that massive load. As he felt the last of his orgasm run its course, he heard her cry in ecstasy.

Kira suddenly felt Hope's pussy muscles clamp down on his cock like a vise and her body convulsed and twisted into an unnatural shape. Her eyes rolled into the back of her head and her toes curled with an orgasm that rocked her body like a massive tidal wave. Slowly her body spasms subsided and her eyes came back into focus and she said, "That was the most massive orgasm I've ever had. I've never cum so hard in my life."

Kira's eyes widened in shock and horror when Murrue walked onto the bridge the next morning wearing what appeared to be a heavily modified Orb uniform. All eyes were on her as she walked onto the bridge as though she were wearing her standard uniform.

Although unlike the standard Orb uniform, the uniform, which she was currently wearing was heavily modified. It consisted of a short skirt, really more of belt than a skirt and a tight top, her nipples were easily visible through the top and the skirt rode very low on her hips barely covering her sex, which was covered by a pair of silk panties.

Kira also caught a slight whiff of woman scent as she passed. Murrue was flushed and excited, caught up with the idea that every man on the bridge was now hard for her, even though she only wanted Kira's attention. Unknown to Kira, Murrue had trimmed her pubic hair into the shape of a tiny heart.

As Murrue sat down, Kira walked over to her and whispered into her ear. "Murrue, what the fuck do you think you're doing, walking onto the bridge half-naked like this?"

"Kira, you can't honestly tell me that this doesn't arouse you." She replied, glancing down at his obvious erection and smiling.

Kira glared at her, he knew that she was secretly an exhibitionist and that she had always wanted to have sex with him in public, but waltzing onto the bridge wearing something like what she was currently dressed in was going too far.

"Whether I am aroused by this is not the point! I don't want my wife showing off her body as though she were some cheap slut!" Kira roared at her, causing everyone to turn and stare at them.

Murrue glared at Kira and he quickly realized that he had crossed the line. He attempted to back away from her. However, before he could take even a single step, she had grabbed the collar of his uniform, a threatening tone in her voice as she glared into his eyes and said. "Would you care to repeat that little remark, Kira Yamato?"

Kira glared back at her as he repeated himself, but this time he hesitated slightly. "I-I said that I don't want my wife showing off her body as though she were some cheap slut."

In an instant, Kira found himself over Murrue's lap, her open palm raised and ready to strike as a deep furrow appeared across her brow, and her eyes squinted. Kira knew that had said the wrong thing to her, not only insulting her, but challenging her authority as well.

Kira's gaze held steady with Murrue's own, the mischievous twinkle in his eyes quickly fading into a wide-eyed look similar to that of a deer caught in the headlights of a speeding semi-truck; he knew that he had gone too far; he knew that he had to look away from her, but he was captivated by his Captain's icy gaze.

Kira's body remained draped over her lap, nose nearly touching the floor and his body tense in an erotic blend of anticipation, submission and defiance. His heart was beating rapidly in his chest.

With her eyes focused on the captive lover's buttocks, Murrue drew her hand back and slammed it on the target area.

Murrue counted aloud. "One!"

Less than two seconds later, she propelled her hand for the second stroke.

Smack! "Two!"

Kira gritted his teeth. This was definitely more intense than he had remembered.

Smack! "Three!"

The heat rapidly built up in Kira's buttocks. Each smack imparted an intense blazing sensation that accumulated. Truth be told, he had forgotten how hard Murrue could hit when she was angered.

Smack! "Four!"

Smack! "Five!"

By the time the fifth smack had landed, everyone on the bridge had fallen into complete and utter silence. All that could be heard was the dull hum of the Archangel's dual plasma reactors and Kira's pain filled sobs as he slowly got up and moved to stand beside Murrue.

Murrue leaned back into her chair for a moment, but then a devious smile crossed her face as she got up and walked over to Kira. Taking him by the shoulders, she wordlessly directed him to sit in the Captain's chair. Once he was seated, she unzipped his fly, took out his dick, moving her panties to one side as she sat on it.

"No one will know we are having sex, it will just look like we are just making out, while I'm sitting on your lap." Murrue whispered, her eyes were sparkling with lust. Kira blushed deeply as he let out a mock whimper. Murrue kissed Kira on the lips without need of a return kiss, and she giggled softly as she kissed him on the lips again. Kira blushed as he wrapped his right arm around Murrue's waist, while running his left hand through her beautiful waist-length hair.

Murrue put her right arm around Kira's neck and started to rub her clit with her left hand, while rocking a little on Kira's cock and sitting on his lap. Kira blushed slightly and he continued to hold his Captain as his arousal quickly heightened. Murrue kept rocking lightly, but she was steadily quickening her pace. Kira growled in pleasure as he felt his arousal continue to heighten and he softly whimpered. "Murrue, please…"

Murrue took her head off Kira's shoulder, nuzzled noses with him and kissed him on the lips, while still keeping up the same rhythm. Kira smiled as he returned the kiss then after another minute, he could feel his arousal beginning to approach its peak, and he softly groaned. "Murrue, I'm close."

Murrue merely looked into Kira's eyes and smiled as she rested her head back on his shoulder. Kira groaned in pleasure as he came, shooting his sperm deep into her and an instant later Murrue came as well.

After the pleasure had subsided somewhat, Murrue smiled at Kira and slowly freed herself from him, inconspicuously moving her panties so that they once again covered her. She then redressed Kira, before taking his hand and helping him to his feet.

As Kira stood, he whispered. "Murrue, despite the truly amazing sex which we just had; I still think that you look like nothing more then a cheap slut in that outfit."

Murrue glared at Kira for a few short seconds before slapping him across the face. "Get off my bridge!"

Kira could clearly see the anger in Murrue's eyes and he quickly left, not wanting to upset her anymore then he already had. As he walked through the corridors towards their shared quarters, Kira discovered that Murrue was following him. After a few moments, the two reached their shard quarters.

Murrue glared at Kira as they both walked into their quarters. Murrue made a quick trip into the bathroom to turn on the water in the bathtub and close the drain. She wanted nothing more at that moment than to soak for a while in a hot bath, and she didn't want Kira joining her.

As the tub filled she restrained Kira to the bed, before then pouring herself a glass of white wine then she quickly drank the first glass of wine. After pouring a second glass she figured the tub would be almost full by now so she headed back to the bathroom to turn the water off, then she came out of the bathroom, only to disappear into the closet.

Murrue came back into the room a moment later, dragging a large vacuum cleaner behind her. Murrue flashed a seductive smile at Kira as she plugged the vacuum cleaner into the wall, and set the hose on the floor.

Murrue smiled as she picked up the vacuum cleaner hose, turned the vacuum on then she began to slowly run the hose over her uniform, she smiled as she turned the suction on the vacuum cleaner up a little bit and blushed deeply as her dress was sucked into the hose, she then ran the hose up to her chest, letting the vacuum suck on her shirt.

Murrue blushed more, as she slowly and carefully pulled her arms out of the sleeves of her shirt and she smiled as the hose quickly sucked up her shirt. She then moved the hose to her panties, moaning softly as the suction caressed her through her panties, and a few seconds later her panties were sucked from her body. She giggled softly as she then unclasped her bar and moved the hose towards it and a few seconds later, her bra vanished into the hose, leaving her completely naked.

Murrue smiled at Kira as she shut the vacuum cleaner off, she could see how much he wanted her, but she did not intend to let him relieve himself, at least not yet.

Murrue then headed back to the bathroom and tested the water. Hot...perfect. Setting her wine glass on the corner of the tub, she settled herself gingerly into the steaming water. She let out a contented sigh as she felt the hot water already working its magic on her tired, sore muscles, while also washing away her stress.

Picking up the wine glass, she took a long sip and smiled at the warm glow of the alcohol that was beginning to spread from within her.

The wine glass clinked softly as she set it onto the edge of the bath and slid down deeper. Her long brown hair settled into the water as she tried to submerge herself up to her shoulders. The tub was large enough for her to fit completely so she didn't have to fold her legs up in order to manage it. Another sigh of blissful relaxation passed her lips as she laid her head back and closed her eyes.

Floating in the hot, comforting embrace of the water her thoughts drifted back to Kira, yes, he had upset her, but she still loved him.

Kira was just beginning to doze off when the door suddenly hissed open. In an instant, he was wide-awake, but he couldn't believe what he was seeing; standing in the doorway, was a young woman with bright golden eyes and waist-length blonde hair, she was dressed in the elegant uniform of the Orb Representative.

"C-cagalli?" Kira asked in disbelief.

Cagalli smiled and nodded. "Yes, Kira, it's me."

"B-but I thought that you were dead." Kira said, still in shock.

"I would have been, if Hope hadn't had a change of heart." Cagalli said as Hope walked into the room, stood next to Cagalli and gently wrapped an arm around the blonde's waist.

Kira was clearly confused, so Cagalli continued. "Well, despite the fact that I had appeared to die in your arms, I was actually in a coma due to the fact that my brain wasn't getting enough oxygen, since my heart had been peirced by a bullet and wasn't pumping blood anymore."

She paused for a moment before continuing. "After you captured her, Hope found me in the Archangel's infirmary, and somehow succeded in bringing me out of my coma."

Kira's eyes widened, but after a few seconds he asked. "Wait, what was in the casket which we laid to rest on the coast?"

Cagalli smiled slightly as she replied. "It was a dummy."

Hope giggled as she added. "And Kira's a dummy too, because he hasn't noticed yet."

Kira raised an eyebrow as he asked. "Noticed what?"

In response to Kira's question, Hope turned to face Cagalli and planted a deep, passionate kiss on the blonde woman's lips. Cagalli moaned softly into the kiss as the two women wrapped their arms around each other, but after a few seconds they parted for air and smiled at Kira.

"As I'm sure you realize now, Hope and I have fallen in love." Cagalli said, but as soon as she had finished speaking, Hope spoke up. "But don't worry, because you won't loose either of us." With those words, both of the women walked towards the bed, their eyes twinkling with lust.

After soaking for nearly ten minutes, Murrue put a little bit of liquid soap on a sponge and started to slowly wash her body. A warm feeling started to form inside her. She lifted one of her gorgeously shaped legs high in the air and delicately half washed, half caressed it.

The warm feeling was starting to become pleasurable. And then it hit her – horniness. It was sudden and intensive and impossible to ignore.

Murrue dropped the sponge and grabbed the edges of the bathtub. Her breathing became heavier. Her nipples hardened to the point where it almost hurt. Her nerves became so sensitive that even the movements of water splashing against her naked body caused shivers of pleasure.

Cagalli and Hope quickly freed Kira from his restraints, and then began to undress him, Hope pulling at his shirt while Cagalli worked at his pants. After a moment he felt his cock spring free from its tight restraints and Cagalli's soft mouth engulf its tip. She sucked firmly, moving her head up and down in a fucking motion. Kira groaned in pleasure, but just before he reached his peak, she pulled away and climbed on top of him.

She placed her arms around his back and firmly pulled him into her with a hard thrust. She gasped for breath as he pumped up down rhythmically, slowly increasing the force of his thrusts. She rocked her hips upwards to drive him harder and deeper as she arched her back and clawed at his, while she wailed from one orgasm after another. Kira glanced to Hope, who was lying on her back rubbing furiously between her legs, eagerly awaiting her turn.

Kira withdrew his cock from Cagalli and lay on his back. He put his arm around Hope and helped her into a sitting position. He tugged her and she slid on top of him, straddling his waist. He positioned himself under the soft patch of wetness between her legs and slowly eased her down. His eyes rolled back in his head as she slid up and slowly, then more rapidly. She was so wet and warm just like her sister had been. To think there was two girls this beautiful and they were both in bed with him right now and he was fucking both of them.

He strained to fight off his final surge of bliss, and figured Hope was probably tiring as well. He finally decided to give into absolute pleasure, and he let his mind go into a dream-like state. As Hope moaned and rode him faster he felt himself swell and a powerful release.

"Oh God!" he muttered, as his body was rocked by the most powerful orgasm he had ever had while he came hot and fast into Hope. She stopped her movements and stared down at him smiling. He put his hands around her waist and held her there for a moment. He lifted her a little and his cock, wet with juices and cum slid out against his body. As he lifted her leg to move off of him he could feel the results of the night drip from her onto his thigh. She giggled a little and lay on the bed, still recovering from the wave of orgasms she had experienced. He pulled Cagalli into his arms and kissed her softly as they both drifted off into a light slumber.

Just as Kira and Cagalli dozed off, Murrue walked out of the bathroom, her entire body glistened since she hadn't bothered to dry herself off after stepping out of the tub. Her jaw dropped in shock at the scene which greeted her; Kira was lying in the bed, completely unrestrained, with Cagalli lying on top of him and Hope lying beside him. All three of them were completely naked.

Murrue stared at the three in complete shock for a few seconds before she stormed over to Kira, grabbing Cagalli, picking her up and throwing her on top of Hope before then slapping Kira hard across the cheek.

* * *

And thus, Chapter 9 is complete.

* * *

**AS ALWAYS, PLEASE REVIEW AND FEEL FREE TO OFFER ANY IDEAS!**


	11. Ashes like Snow

**Gundam SEED Eternity - Chapter 10**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Gundam SEED, Gundam SEED Destiny, or Gundam 00, so please point that damned lawsuit cannon at someone else!

* * *

Kira, Cagalli and Hope all stared in shock at Murrue as she stood over them, glaring heatedly at the three of them.

"Kira Yamato, for how long have you been aware that your sister, Cagalli Yula Athha, was still alive?" Murrue asked her voice full of authority.

Kira replied almost instantly. "I only found out a little while ago, Ma'am."

"And how did you find out that she was still alive?" Murrue asked.

"Cagalli and Hope walked in together and Cagalli explained that despite the fact that she had appeared to die in my arms, she was actually in a coma." Kira paused for a few short seconds before continuing. "After we had captured her, Hope found Cagalli in the Archangel's infirmary, and somehow succeeded in bringing Cagalli out of the coma."

Later that afternoon, Kira snarled within the cockpit of the Freedom Gundam as he dodged a storm of beam blasts from the approaching Windams, before responding with a full weapons burst; the sudden hail of rail gun shells and beam blasts effortlessly severing the arms and heads of the enemy machines. With the Windams disabled, Kira boosted towards the next wave of enemy mobile suits; a dozen of the Earth Alliance's new GNX-105 GN Strike Gundams.

It was obvious that the leaders of the Earth Alliance were desperate, since seventy-five percent of the Alliance's remaining forces were currently dedicated to the attack on Orb. If the Earth Alliance lost here, it would take years, if not decades for them to completely recover their full fighting strength.

For a few minutes, the tide of combat swirled back and forth, first in favor of the Alliance, then in back into the favor of Celestial Being. However, both sides suddenly stopped fighting as the sky darkened, the clouds in the overcast sky changing from white to grey to black in less than five minutes. There was a moment of confusion, but then everyone realized what was going on; a hurricane was coming towards Orb.

Unknown to anyone, Kira had been the one to cause the storm. An hour earlier, he had used the Freedom Gundam's dual twin barreled buster rifles to instantly vaporize millions of gallons of seawater, the warm moist air rose rapidly into the sky and when it encountered cooler air, it condensed into water vapor and formed storm clouds, releasing heat in the process. The heat caused by the condensation, in addition to the heat which had been left behind due to the firing of the twin buster rifles, only helped the process to continue, and to accelerate.

Fortunately, the civilians had all taken shelter due to the attack, and they were more than adequately protected from even a category five hurricane.

"Attention all Earth Alliance and Celestial Being forces," Kira said through the open channel communications line, "A hurricane is currently approaching the Orb mainland, both sides, please cease fighting and withdraw from this area immediately!"

Meanwhile, the Minerva was speeding towards a group of Earth Alliance destroyers. The three ships of the now separated Prometheus were providing cover fire for the winged warship as it approached the enemy vessels. All four of the Celestial Being ships had activated their Wings of Light and were trailing blinding afterimages in their wake as they streaked forward. On the Minerva's bridge, Talia began to bark out orders. "Arm the Tristans!"

"Yes ma'am!" Arthur replied.

"All hands brace for barrel roll, I repeat all hands brace for barrel roll!" Talia announced over the loud speaker.

"Tristans armed, ma'am!" Arthur reported a moment later.

"Execute barrel roll!" Talia ordered, and slowly the ship began to tip to the right, more and more, everything in the ship, including people began sliding towards the top of the ship, until finally the ship was upside down.

The officers on the Earth Alliance ships looked up at the Minerva; however they didn't expect to be looking down the barrels of the Minerva's twin Tristan beam cannons.

"Fire!" Arthur yelled, and an instant later four bright green beams erupted from the cannons, the beams finding their mark, slamming into the ships below and splitting them in half. An instant later, the now fractured Earth Alliance ships were engulfed in a massive explosion, which had been caused by their ammunition and fuel tanks, which had caught fire.

A moment later, the Minerva returned to an upright position.

"Ugh...damn we won't do that again, I hope." Talia said in a queasy voice.

"I agree with you, ma'am." Arthur replied.

The Epyon Gundam glared at the Freedom Gundam as the wind speed slowly yet steadily began to increase. She had a feeling that Kira had somehow caused the sudden shift in the weather, and her suspicions were confirmed when Kira suddenly freed both of his twin buster rifles, aimed them at the sea below and fired, instantly vaporizing millions of tons of water.

"I knew it," Murrue yelled. "I knew that you had caused this hurricane!"

The Freedom shrugged its shoulders as Kira innocently replied through the open-channel communications line. "I honestly have no idea what you're talking about, Murrue."

The Epyon raised its right arm, pointing accusingly at the Freedom as Murrue screamed. "Do you have any idea what you've done?!?"

The Freedom once again shrugged as Kira replied. "No, the real question is; why should I care?" Kira paused for a few short seconds before then continuing. "I don't care, because we are members of Celestial Being, we are allowed to take any actions necessary in order to stop conflicts."

Murrue growled as she yelled. "You have broken the Environmental Modification Convention, an international law which strictly prohibits trying to control the weather!"

Kira scoffed as he once again aimed his rifles at the water below. "I've said it before, and I'll say it again; we are members of Celestial Being, we are allowed to take any actions necessary in order to stop conflicts." Kira paused again, noticing that the wind speed was continuing to increase, which was making it more difficult for him to hold the Freedom in a steady hover, before finishing. "That is also part of the reason that I changed my name to: Kira Jesus Yamato."

An instant later, all of the Earth Alliance pilots screamed. "You're not Jesus!"

In response, the Freedom turned to glare at the Earth Alliance mobile suits, and Kira brought both of his twin buster rifles to bear, pointing them at the Alliance fleet as he asked. "You want to bet on that, assholes?"

Without waiting for a response, Kira pulled both triggers, sending a pair of bright yellow beams towards the Alliance fleet. Each beam blast was nearly five-hundred feet in diameter and carved a swath of destruction for nearly one-thousand miles. When the beam blasts finally dissipated, only twenty ships remained, out of what had been a force of nearly twenty-thousand ships, only a few seconds earlier.

Everyone stared in horror and disbelief at the Freedom Gundam as Kira calmly attached the twin buster rifle that was in his machine's left hand to the buster shield on its right arm, before then putting the other twin buster rifle on the Freedom's back and boosting towards the Archangel.

As soon as Kira's feet had touched the hanger floor, Cagalli ran to him and struck him with two punches in rapid succession, and the seeming inevitability of unconsciousness. However, while the two punches may have seemed to have rendered him unhealthily dazed, it was a deception on Kira's part, as he had only pretended to be injured, to lull the Orb Representative into a state of complete alarm. The blonde denizen of Orb was initially deceived by him and was frantic, but when she discovered a small grin on Kira's lips, she simultaneously expressed relief and outrage. She was now chasing him around the hanger while screaming at him.

As Cagalli continued to chase Kira around the hanger, Lunamaria Hawke, the pilot of the Destiny Gundam, walked into the bay. As Luna walked through the doors, she was almost run over as Kira ran by her followed closely by Cagalli, who was still yelling at him as she continued to chase him around the hanger. Luna rolled her eyes as she walked over to her Gundam, grabbed the zip line and let it lift her up to the open cockpit hatch.

Suddenly, Cagalli lunged at Kira, tackling him to the floor. Kira reacted on instinct, grabbing the closest thing that he could reach, which was in this case a hose that was connected to large vat of oil, which was used to lubricate mobile suit joints.

Still acting purely on instinct, Kira yanked on the handle at the end of the hose, causing a torrent of oil to rush out of the nozzle. Cagalli only had time to close her eyes before the thick, dark liquid splashed against her body, quickly covering her and soaking into her clothes, her skin and her hair. Kira shut the flow of oil off a fraction of a second later, but it was still more than enough time to thoroughly soak Cagalli's clothes and hair with the thick liquid.

Cagalli glared at Kira, but after a few seconds he began to laugh. Cagalli was certainly not about to be laughed at by her brother, so she grabbed the discarded hose, pointed it at Kira and yanked on the handle at the end of the hose, in an instant another torrent of oil rushed out of the nozzle, but this time Kira was the one that got drenched in the thick liquid. Cagalli smiled as she shut the hose off a second later and said. "Serves you right for laughing at me."

Kira was just about to lunge at her, but suddenly the door hissed open. The twins both turned towards the door as Murrue and Hope rushed into the hanger. Murrue took one look at Kira and Cagalli, both of whom were now soaked with mobile suit oil.

Murrue palmed her face as she stared at the twins and after a few seconds of silence, she muttered. "Why do I put up with these two?"

Hope stood beside Murrue and finally after a few more seconds of silence, she quietly asked. "Murrue, what do you think we should do about this?"

Without saying anything, Murrue walked over to a nearby fire hose, quickly freeing it from its holder, before then pointing it at Kira and Cagalli. Their eyes widened in shock, but before they could open their mouths to protest or attempt to dodge, Murrue had already begun to spray them with the high-pressure stream of ice-cold water.

Cagalli screamed and tried to dodge as the ice-cold water hit her body and despite the fact the she was fully clothed her nipples quickly hardened due to the cold stream of water which was now assaulting her. Kira simply remained where he was; he knew that if he tried to move, it would take that much longer to get the oil off of his body.

* * *

And thus, Chapter 10 is complete.

The Earth Alliance forces have been completely decimated, now all that remains is to obliterate the ZAFT forces before they can take advantage of the situation.

As most of my readers can probably guess, the next chapter will most likely be another lemon, but after that Celestial Being will head to space to deal with ZAFT.

* * *

**AS ALWAYS, PLEASE REVIEW AND FEEL FREE TO OFFER ANY IDEAS!**


	12. Mass Production mobile suits

**Mass Production mobile suits of Celestial Being**

* * *

**GN-12SMS Taurus**

**Model number:** GN-12SMS  
**Code name:** Taurus  
**Unit type:** transformable mobile suit  
**Manufacturer:** Celestial Being; Clyne Faction  
**Operator(s):** Celestial Being; Clyne Faction  
**First deployment:** unknown  
**Accommodation:** pilot only for standard mobile suit type, in standard cockpit in torso; N/A for mobile doll type  
**Dimensions:** head height 18.5 meters  
**Weight:** empty 7.9 metric tons; max gross weight unknown  
**Armor materials:** titanium alloy  
**Powerplant(s):** ultracompact ultracompact hyper deuterion nuclear reactor, power output rating unknown, GN Drive; ultracompact energy battery, power output rating unknown  
**Equipment and design features:** sensors, range unknown; Mirror Coated Phase Shift (MCPS) armor; Wings of Light; Neutron Jammer; Neutron Jammer Canceller; "Geschmeidig Panzer" energy deflection armor; GN field barrier; Trans-Am System; Mirage Colloid Stealth System; optional mobile doll AI control system; Self-destruct system  
**Fixed armaments:** none  
**Optional hand armaments:** beam rifle; beam cannon; beam saber; shield

* * *

**ZGMF-10A Freedom LPT **

**Model number:** ZGMF-10A  
**Code name:** Freedom LPT  
**Unit type:** prototype mass production assault mobile suit  
**Manufacturer:** Celestial Being; Clyne Faction  
**Operator(s):** Celestial Being; Clyne Faction  
**First deployment:** Unknown  
**Accommodation:** pilot only, in standard cockpit in torso  
**Dimensions: **head height 18.03 meters  
**Weight:** max gross weight 71.5 metric tons  
**Armor materials:** unknown  
**Powerplant:** ultracompact nuclear fission reactor, power output rating unknown  
**Equipment and design features:** sensors, range unknown; Phase Shift (PS) armor; Neutron Jammer; Neutron Jammer Canceller  
**Fixed armaments:** 2x MA-M01 "Lacerta" beam saber, stored on hips, hand-carried in use; 2x MMI-GAU2 "Picus" 76mm CIWS, fire-linked, mounted on head; 2x M100 "Balaena" plasma beam cannon, stored in wings, mounted over shoulders in use in HiMAT mode; 2x MMI-M15 "Xiphias" rail cannon, folded underneath hips, spread out in use in HiMAT (High Mobility Aerial Tactics) mode, shield, mounted on left arm **  
Optional fixed armaments (docked with METEOR): **2x 120cm high-energy beam cannon, 2x 93.7cm high-energy beam cannon, 2x MA-X200 beam sword , 77x 60cm "Erinaceus" anti-ship missile launchers (22 per pod, 12 per arm unit, 9 on tail fin)**  
Optional hand armaments: **MA-M20 "Lupus" beam rifle, power rating unknown

* * *

**ZGMF-10G Freedom CGUE**

**Model number:** ZGMF-10G  
**Code name:** Freedom CGUE  
**Unit type:** mass production assault mobile suit  
**Manufacturer:** Celestial Being; Clyne Faction  
**Operator(s):** Celestial Being; Clyne Faction  
**First deployment:** Unknown  
**Accommodation:** pilot only, in standard cockpit in torso  
**Dimensions: **head height 18.03 meters  
**Weight:** max gross weight 71.5 metric tons  
**Armor materials:** unknown  
**Powerplant:** ultracompact nuclear fission reactor, power output rating unknown  
**Equipment and design features:** sensors, range unknown; Phase Shift (PS) armor; Neutron Jammer; Neutron Jammer Canceller  
**Fixed armaments:** 2x MA-M01 "Lacerta" beam saber, stored on hips, hand-carried in use; MA-M4A heavy sword, stored on back, hand-carried in us; 2x M100 "Balaena" plasma beam cannon, stored in wings, mounted over shoulders in use in HiMAT mode; M7070 shield-plus-28mm vulcan system, mounted on left arm**  
Optional fixed armaments (docked with METEOR): **2x 120cm high-energy beam cannon, 2x 93.7cm high-energy beam cannon, 2x MA-X200 beam sword , 77x 60cm "Erinaceus" anti-ship missile launchers (22 per pod, 12 per arm unit, 9 on tail fin)**  
Optional hand armaments: **MA-M20 "Lupus" beam rifle, power rating unknown; MMI-M7S 76mm heavy assault machine gun

* * *

Even though Celestial Being only has three mass production mobile suits, they crank them out at the truly staggering speed of about 300 units per day, thanks to massive automation.


	13. A Time for Peace

**Gundam SEED Eternity - Chapter 11**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Gundam SEED, Gundam SEED Destiny, or Gundam 00, so please point that damned lawsuit cannon at someone else!

**Warning:** This chapter contains a lemon and isn't suitable for anyone under the age of 18.

* * *

As Murrue finally turned the fire hose off a few minutes later, Cagalli wrapped her arms around herself, shivering from the cold air in the hanger. The oil had now been cleansed from both Cagalli's and Kira's bodies. Cagalli's beautiful blonde hair, however, was another matter; as it was still stained in spots where the oil hadn't been completely either rinsed out, or had soaked into her hair. Kira, Hope and Murrue instantly noticed the spots where the oil had soaked into Cagalli's hair. Kira decided to stay silent, in an attempt to avoid a beating at Cagalli's hands.

Although much to Kira's dismay, Hope spoke up. "Cagalli, just so you know, there is still quite a bit of oil in your hair."

Cagalli shrugged slightly, glancing at Kira as she replied. "Well, then I'll just have Kira help me wash the oil out of my hair."

Kira hadn't yet admitted it to Cagalli, but since childhood, he had a passion for women with long hair, he didn't know why; but for some reason it had always attracted him. Hell, it had taken Murrue a few years before he finally confessed it to her, and even when he did finally confess, it wasn't until she had restrained him and mercilessly teased him for hours on end.

A few minutes later, Cagalli led Kira into the bathroom and as she turned the shower on, she glanced over her shoulder at him, noticing that he suddenly seemed to be very nervous.

"What's wrong, Kira?" Cagalli softly asked. "You've seen me naked before, so why are you so nervous all the sudden?"

Kira didn't answer her, at least not verbally, as he wrapped his arms around Cagalli, pulled her to him, and deeply kissed her on the lips. Cagalli squeaked in surprise at the sudden embrace, but instead of trying to pull away, she returned both them embrace and the kiss as well.

Kira grinned against her lips and ran his fingers through her hair, the soft, blonde locks cascading down her back and through his fingers like a waterfall. After a few seconds, Kira reluctantly pulled away.

"So, it seems that what Murrue told me is true." Cagalli said as they broke the kiss. "You do have a hair fetish, don't you, Kira?" An instant later, Kira looked as though he had been caught in the headlights of a speeding semi-truck, his eyes were wide, and he simply stared in disbelief at Cagalli, unable to say anything.

"Kira, it's ok, it doesn't bother me, and I actually think it's attractive." Cagalli reassured him as she once again wrapped her arms around him.

Kira deeply blushed, looking at the floor as he replied. "I-it's embarrassing, some of my fantasies are strange, I'll admit that, but normal guys don't have a hair fetish…"

"Kira, it's ok," Cagalli sweetly replied, as she gently wrapped her arms around his waist. "It's part of what makes you unique, even if I had the chance to, I wouldn't even want to get rid of your hair fetish. To be honest, I think it's very attractive, I understand how you'd want to make people think you aren't weak, and I don't think you are, to be honest you are the strongest person I know. Murrue and I are the only ones who know about your hair fetish, and it brings out a side of you which we love."

Kira smiled slightly as he quietly asked, "Y-you really think it's attractive, and you really don't think it's a weakness?"

"No, Kira." Cagalli answered, smiling as she shook her head. "It's not a weakness, if anything its strength."

"Thank you for understanding, Cagalli." Kira said, smiling as he raised his head to look into Cagalli's eyes. And as he looked into Cagalli's beautiful golden eyes, Kira saw that she truly meant everything, which she had just told him.

However, Kira quickly realized that even though Cagalli understood him, it didn't mean that she wouldn't tease him. Cagalli smiled sweetly as she took his hand and led him over to the now full bathtub, he silently watched as she turned the faucet off and undressed, before finally climbing into the tub, letting a soft sigh escape her lips. Kira blushed as he looked over Cagalli's perfect body before then stripping himself of his own clothes and joining her in the tub.

Kira looked deeply into Cagalli's eyes and saw that her golden orbs were like pools, overflowing with passion, her entire body worked up for the climax, Cagalli very slowly pulled Kira's face closer to her ample bosom and vigorously rubbed it against her creamy white, baby soft breasts. Seeking comfort in her utterly feminine smell, he let his hands travel behind her back and holding her close, he sank his face deep into those lovely huge mounds as she began to moan softly.

Cagalli smiled as she gently pushed Kira away from her, then she picked up a hairbrush which had been lying on the corner of the tub in her right hand. She slowly pulled the mass of her silky blonde hair around in front of her with her left and started to carefully brush it. Kira stared at Cagalli for a few seconds, as if in a trance, he honestly hadn't expected her to embrace his hair fetish so willingly.

She slowly brought the brush down through her hair, her left hand following, as she had done countless times before. She reached down to the tips of her hair, and then started again, slowly, lovingly.

Cagalli continued to teasingly brush her hair for a few minutes, until Murrue walked in, carrying a three foot long chain link leash in her hand. Without saying anything, she walked over to Kira, attaching the leash to the collar, which she had put around his neck a few years after they had gotten married. Kira glanced at Murrue and silently nodded, instantly understanding what she was silently telling him by the actions that she had just taken; to be quiet and listen to her.

"Get out of the tub and get dressed, Kira." Murrue ordered as she fastened the leash to his collar. He could tell by the tone of her voice that if he didn't listen to her, he would regret it later. Not wanting to get into any trouble, he quickly got out of the tub, gathered his uniform from where he had discarded it earlier and put it back on.

Murrue smiled as she led Kira out of the bedroom, and when she reached the bed she undressed before then turning to face him and smiling.

"Kira, I am going to lie on the bed and please myself." Murrue softly said. "I expect you to watch, however, if you try to stop me or if you try to expedite my orgasm, I will severely punish you, understood?"

Kira blushed slightly and nodded as he replied. "Yes, Ma'am."

Murrue smiled as she walked over to him and softly kissed him on the lips before whispering. "That's a good boy."

Murrue then walked to the side of the bed and opened the cabinet on her nightstand. Kira instantly noticed that Murrue had hidden the vacuum cleaner inside her nightstand, but he wasn't able to contemplate why, as he watched Murrue pull it out of her nightstand and plug it in.

Murrue smiled sweetly at Kira as she lay on the bed before then attaching what appeared to be a dildo to the end of the vacuum hose and Kira quickly realized that she had indeed attached a dildo to the end of the vacuum cleaner hose.

The dildo, which Murrue had attached to the hose before she laid down, had small holes all along its length and these holes would actually increase the suction from the vacuum, helping to enhance her pleasure.

Meanwhile, Cagalli was beyond frustrated. She had been on the verge of having her way with Kira, when Murrue had waltzed in and stole him from her. After thinking about it for a moment, Cagalli got out of the tub, and without even bothering to dry off or cover herself up, she walked into the bedroom, seeing Murrue lying on the bed, Cagalli walked over to Murrue and slapped her across the cheek.

"Murrue, I understand that you are the dominant one in your relationship with Kira, and I have no problems with that." Cagalli paused for a second, before continuing. "However, I will not allow you to simply walk in on us and steal Kira from me."

Without saying anything, Murrue got out of the bed, stood in front of Cagalli and returned the blonde woman's slap with one of her own.

"Cagalli Yula Athha, I will remind you that I am the one who is married to Kira Yamato, not you." Murrue snapped, holding her right hand up in front of Cagalli's face, so that the wedding ring was plainly visible. "If I need to, I will kick you off my ship so that Kira and I are able to spend some time with each other."

Cagalli could feel her rage building, while it was true that she and Kira never exchanged rings, they had exchanged vows, and for her exchanging vows was just as good as exchanging rings.

"Fine, you stupid bitch," Cagalli fumed, struggling to hold back the tears which were now threatening to fall from her eyes. "If you want to steal Kira from me go right ahead, but don't expect me to show you or your allies any sort of hospitality during the remainder of the war."

"Why can't you two simply share me?" Kira asked, causing both women to turn and glare at him, instantly silencing him. Kira sighed softly as he looked away. He didn't want to lose either Murrue or Cagalli, because he loved both of them and he knew that they both loved him as well.

But in an instant, all hell broke loose as a flurry of hands flew by Kira's face. Murrue connected a terrific punch across Cagalli's face and Cagalli returned the sentiment with hard fist driven into Murrue's right breast. Murrue fell back on the bed and Cagalli against the wall.

Murrue bounced on the bed, but she was almost instantly back on her feet and lunging at Cagalli. Their nails were out like daggers as they each caught each other's right hand with her left. They danced around the room like this for a moment, but couldn't keep balance. This was a catfight. They fell down on the floor, their legs tangled and their breasts mashed together. With their first scream, Kira dove down between them and pushed them apart.

"That's enough!" Kira yelled.

They both sat on the floor glaring at each other. There was a bite mark on Cagalli's left breast and Murrue was rubbing her groin where Cagalli had sharply kneed her sex.

"Bitch," Murrue said softly. "Get the fuck out of here, unless you want to watch me fuck my man."

"Not a chance, bitch." Cagalli retorted. "How about this: I slap the shit out of you, and sit there crying and watch while I fuck my man."

Slowly the two women stood up. Kira shot to his feet.

"Not like this!" He said. "There won't be anything left of you. And I'm not going to have sex with either of you if I'm taking one or both of you to the hospital."

Cagalli and Murrue looked down at their nipples, which were now just inches apart. Kira could see the mark on Cagalli's breast where Murrue bit it. And Cagalli must have felt his gaze.

"You're going to pay for that."

"Ooo," Murrue replied quickly. "That must hurt. That will bruise. Looks like its turtle necks for you for a while."

In sharp reaction to Murrue's words, Cagalli lunged at her again. They both landed on the bed and Cagalli instantly pinned Murrue's hands above and behind her head. Murrue blushed slightly as the two women looked lovingly into each other's eyes.

Kira hadn't noticed the loving look which the two women were sharing, as he was still in shock that they had renewed their fight only a few short seconds after he had tried to break it up.

Kira's eyes widened in shock and confusion as Cagalli suddenly covered Murrue's mouth with her own, hungrily exploring her moist cavern with her tongue. Murrue moaned softly into Cagalli's mouth, but much to her disappointment, the beautiful blonde woman broke the kiss only a few seconds later.

Much to Murrue's surprise, when she tried to move her arms below her head so that she could wrap them around Cagalli's waist, she found that they had been handcuffed to the headboard of the bed.

Cagalli smiled seductively as she bent down and picked up the discarded vacuum cleaner hose. Murrue watched Cagalli with a look of lust as she turned the vacuum on and teasingly ran it down her body. Finally, after what seemed to Murrue like an eternity, Cagalli moved the hose down between her legs. The brown-haired woman softly moaned as she began to feel the powerful suction between her legs and whispered. "That feels so good, Cagalli."

The beautiful blonde grinned as she slipped the hose into Murrue's vagina, causing her to let out another, louder moan of pleasure. Cagalli smiled as she kissed Murrue on the lips, leaving a trail of kisses down her Captain's neck, before stopping at her left breast and beginning to hungrily suck on it.

Cagalli stopped sucking on Murrue's breast a moment later, a small stream of milk slowly dribbling down her breast as she whimpered in protest. Cagalli smiled as she softly kissed Murrue on the lips before then disappearing into the closet and when she emerged from the closet a few minutes later, Kira's jaw hit the floor.

Cagalli was now wearing a black nipple-less bra, with a pair of matching black elbow length gloves and black panties with a five inch long dildo for her pussy fitted to the inside of them, as well as another one on the outside and to complete the outfit, she wore thigh high latex stockings which were hanging from her panties by delicate looking clips.

"Now then, Kira." Cagalli said as she walked over to him with a paddle brush in her right hand. "Since Murrue interrupted us earlier, I think that I'll continue where I left off with you." With those words Cagalli slowly pulled the mass of her silky blonde hair around in front of her with her left hand and started to carefully brush it.

She slowly brought the brush down through her hair, her left hand following as she had done earlier. She reached down as far as she could and then started again, slowly, lovingly. After slowly running the brush through the length of her beautiful blonde hair a few times, Cagalli smiled sweetly at Kira, noticing that he was intently watching her.

"Would you like to brush my hair for me, Kira?" Cagalli softly asked as she held the brush out to him. Kira deeply blushed, but he nodded slightly as he took the brush from Cagalli and began to gently run it through her hair. Cagalli sighed in contentment as she wrapped her arms around Kira's waist as he continued to brush her hair.

After letting Kira brush her hair for a few minutes, Cagalli took the brush from him, setting it on the nightstand before then leading him over to the bed and forcing him down onto his back before then straddling his waist, after straddling his waist, Cagalli restrained Kira to the headboard after she had pushed him down onto the bed.

Cagalli smiled sweetly as she draped a long tendril of her hair over Kira's cock. She played it gently along its length at first, feathering it, tickling it. Then she looped the hair around to envelope it and began to stroke him up and down.

Kira blushed slightly as he gently wrapped his arms around Cagalli's waist and they both let out embarrassed, playful giggles, but neither of them suggested that she stop. For Kira, the sensation of being teased and caressed this way was unlike anything he'd ever experienced. He could practically feel each individual strand of Cagalli's hair as they rubbed against his cock.

The act was so intimate, and yet so perverse at the same time. Cagalli could tell she was pleasuring him immensely. He hugged her closer, breathing in her scent, making her feel safe and warm in his embrace. She was also feeling very excited between the legs, her moist cunt longing for the same attention that Kira's cock was receiving.

When Cagalli noticed the seep of moisture that began to leak from the tip of his cock, she grinned. Her hair was wrapped around his dick like a velvet glove, transmitting the pressure and motion of Cagalli's stroking fingers, but with a unique texture all its own.

"Don't stop," he breathlessly pleaded with her, increasingly desperate for release. But Cagalli did stop, much to Kira's frustration. He watched as she walked over to Murrue, shut the vacuum cleaner off and took the hose out of her, making her whimper at the loss, but the feeling of loss didn't last long, as Cagalli quickly slipped her five inch long dildo into Murrue causing her to moan in pleasure.

"You like that, don't you, Murrue?" Cagalli seductively asked and Murrue nodded as she replied. "It feels wonderful, Cagalli."

"If you think it feels good now just you wait, because the dildo which I'm fucking you with as well as the one inside of me are both hollow," Cagalli explained. "They are both filled with Kira's cum. When we orgasm, the tips of the dildos will open, flooding us with Kira's cum."

Cagalli and Murrue eagerly began to hump each other, and after a few short seconds, they were both already racing toward an earth-shattering orgasm as they fucked hard and fast, and they were both quickly rewarded for their enthusiastic efforts as the dildo nubs rubbed their clits and kept them in a constant state of arousal.

Cagalli and Murrue were beyond themselves with lust and they felt their intense orgasms building in their wombs. Cagalli and Murrue both screamed with joy as their orgasms took over their bodies, and instantly the tips of the dildos opened, releasing Kira's cum into each of them.

After their mutual orgasms had swept through their bodies, they collapsed onto the bed, Cagalli laying on top of Murrue, the fake cocks still embedded deep inside each of them.

The door opened almost immediately. Before she could utter a word, her hand was grabbed and she was literally swept off her feet.

The ferocity of the kiss left her breathless. No hellos, no niceties, there would be plenty of time for that later. But right now their mutual hunger demanded to be satisfied.

"Kira." She barely got his name out of her mouth before she gasped. He was bare-chested and she ran her fingers over the taut outline of his muscles and felt her desire for him burning inside her. Hope pressed her mouth against his, pushed her warm body against his, giving him her warmth, her passion, her love.

His hands were already working on the delicate bodice of her dress, unbuttoning it, pushing it down, baring her pert breasts. She felt her nipples harden as his fingers brushed against them. Hope let out a strangled gasp as he moved down her body and shuddered as his lips closed over her nipple, taking in the surrounding flesh. She buried her face in his hair, her nails clawing blood red marks on his back as he backed her against the wall.

Hope snaked her hands down the heated space between them, and her eyes widened as her hands closed on his erection. He was already very hard for her. She pressed against him, her bare breasts rubbed along his chest and felt herself getting damp between her legs.

Then she felt his hand move up beneath her dress, heard the rustle of material giving way and felt his hands between her legs, tugging aside her panties to caress her. Then he was back in her mouth again, kissing her with his tongue. His hands trembled as he lifted the skirt of her dress, rubbed her heated mons against the tip of his erection.

"Hope."

She stood on tiptoes as she moved in on him, rubbing his length between the moist folds of her opening. He braced an arm against the wall, the other gripping her narrow waist. Her breath caught in her throat as he flexed his muscles and lifted her up as if she weight nothing, and sheathed himself deep in her core. She drew her thighs around his upper thighs as she dangled there, impaled on his length, breathless, insensible, feeling so hot she could hardly stand it. Then she moved slowly, pushing up and away. Again and again. Teasing him until she heard him groan deeply and drew her to him fully.

His thrusts were coming more rapidly, ragged as he approached the end. She arched her back and began tightening her inner muscles rhythmically, scratching him wildly as he drove in and out.

"Kira, Kira, Kira," she gasped, her voice sounded like she was choking.

"Hope," he responded, his body trembled with effort from keeping her from heaving herself off their connection.

Hope screamed as he gushed hotly inside her, her orgasm hitting her with an earth-shattering force. Kira cried out, his legs giving way at last and they collapsed to the floor. They leaned against each other, out of breath. Hope wrapped her arms around him, pulled him in a hard embrace, her heart soaring with joy.

"So, did the universe move for you?" Kira quietly asked.

"Hm-mm," Hope replied as they snuggled in the afterglow of their lovemaking.


	14. God Would Understand

**Gundam SEED Eternity - Chapter 12**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Gundam SEED, Gundam SEED Destiny, or Gundam 00, so please point that damned lawsuit cannon at someone else!

* * *

It was called NEO-GENESIS, a scaled down version of the original GENESIS Gamma ray laser, although this one had been built into the side of an asteroid. This massive structure was the sole surviving space fortress and super weapon of ZAFT. A fleet was arrayed before it, in a defensive formation, a massive armada of ZAFT ships, which consisted of mostly Laurasia and Nazca-class warships; and before that fleet was another fleet, that of the Earth Alliance; which consisted of mostly Agamemnon and Drake-class ships.

There were battles going on all around the structure, flashes of green beam fire and missiles and machine gun fire filled the blackness, explosions tore apart space, and people died.

As the ZAFT and Earth Alliance forces continued to fight against each other, the five ships of Celestial Being sped towards the battlefield.

The Celestial Being vessels were all blazing with the bright red light of the Trans-Am System, their Wings of Light forming brightly glowing pink beam wings. Normally the Trans-Am System and the Wings of Light would leave glowing afterimages behind, but with both the systems activated, the ships were moving so quickly that they were invisible to sensors, while the naked eye would see nothing more than a bright red streak, but even then, most would dismiss it as a mirage.

"Catapult online. Starting launching sequence. Hatch open. Catapult all green. Freedom Gundam, you are cleared to launch!" Miriallia said as Kira put both hands on the control yolks, and the Archangel's starboard catapult doors opened.

"Jesus Yamato, Freedom Gundam, launching!" The pilot of the Freedom Gundam announced as the machine was catapulted out of the hanger, into the void of outer space.

A hurricane of beam blasts suddenly ripped across the battlefield, as the DRAGOON units of the Freedom and Akatsuki Gundams flashed across space, leaving brightly glowing afterimages in their wake as they spewed green bolts towards the clashing Earth Alliance and ZAFT mobile suit forces.

"Don't bother me, you Nazi cunts!" Kira yelled through the open-channel communications line as a squadron of GN Windams streaked towards him, beam rifles blazing. Kira growled as he was forced to take cover behind his beam shield before returning fire with his own beam rifle, the blasts severing the heads and arms of the Windams.

"You're just in time to witness the triumph of-" Kira began, only to be interrupted as a wave of beam blasts seared by him a few seconds later. He glanced over his shoulder and noticed a squadron of ZAKUs speeding towards him.

"Fuck you and your shitty mobile suits!" Kira screamed as the Freedom opened fire with its torso mounted beam machine cannons, tearing the ZAKUs apart in a few short seconds.

Kira scowled, and as he turned towards the imposing form of NEO-GENESIS, the green orb in the center of the Freedom's chest began to glow with a bright white light and five seconds later, a blindingly bright blast of pure white energy fired from the Freedom Gundam's temporal inversion cannon.

Unfortunately, the ZAFT super weapon, despite having been equipped with propulsion systems, was not able to dodge the blast. Everyone in both the Earth Alliance and ZAFT watched in shock and awe as the beam blast from the Freedom's temporal inversion cannon surrounded the dull grey structure. The surface of the asteroid glowed for an instant but then it vanished without a trace, the ZAFT super weapon known as NEO-GENESIS had just been forced out of the timeline, essentially erased from existence.

Meanwhile, unknown to everyone, Armory One was being completely evacuated as ZAFT prepared to unleash its most terrifying weapon yet, despite the fact that Celestial Being had already destroyed it once. It was a weapon of mass destruction, as well as one of desperation the Battleship Executer.

"HOLY FUCKING SHIT, THE BOTTOM OF ARMORY ONE IS BREAKING APART!?" The captain of one of the numerous Nazca-class vessels, which were positioned near Armory One, suddenly exclaimed in terror.

Several hundred kilometers away, the bottom of Armory One was indeed breaking apart, but it was a controlled break, or a controlled series of breaks to be accurate, as explosive charges detonated and docking clamps disengaged, structural connections ripping or sliding away as the Executer slowly eased away from the greater mass of the colony, leaving a fifteen hundred meter diameter crater in the bottom of the PLANT.

The Executer rotated until it was in an "upright" position, hanging like a great, thick saucer, a few kilometers from the bottom of Armory One, that had given birth to it, like a glacier calving an iceberg.

It was one hundred and fifty meters tall along the other edge, thickening to over five hundred and fifty meters at the center, with a stepped central pyramid that housed the primary weapon system, a massive though slim single barreled device almost two hundred meters long from emitter to housing, which was even then extending and affixing itself into its operational state.

Smaller pyramid structures dotting the dorsal and ventral surfaces began splitting apart and sliding aside, revealing engine and large scale weapons ports, while eight, clawed, leg like protrusions descended from the bottom of the hull, each about the size of the a Destroy Gundam. Anti-ship and anti-mobile suit defensive turrets cycled and spun, bristling and ready for anything that dared approach, while large-scale positron reflector projectors stood ready to block incoming fire.

The Executer was equipped with all manner of special electronics, allowing it to intercept and scramble enemy comm. transmissions, reconfigure its own IFF beacon, and even dampen sound around itself slightly while in the atmosphere of a planet. Finally, rounding out the Executer's repertoire of special equipment was a Mirage Colloid stealth system and a completely new technology known as the holoprojector system. The holoprojector system consisted of a dozen combat grade hologram projectors, each projector could display a perfect image of the Executer up to one hundred miles away from the actual location of the ship, and all twelve projectors could function at once, giving enemies a dozen separate targets to shoot at, only one of which was real, in addition the Executer was invisible to both radar and the naked eye.

In the hanger of the Executer, sat ZAFT's newest Gundam, one that had been equipped with a pair of GN Tau Drives, the GNX-X666S Tormented Gundam. The Tormented was based heavily off the original Freedom, but was entirely blood red. In addition to the Freedom's dual rail guns, dual plasma cannons, beam sabers, and beam rifle, the Tormented also sported a fifty meter long spiked chain whip which could be retracted into the solid shield mounted on the right forearm, a positron reflector shield generator was mounted on the left forearm, each palm concealed a compact, yet powerful flamethrower as well as a beam cannon, and in the Gundam's right hand, was possibly its most fearsome weapon; a copy of the Wing Zero's twin buster rifle.

As if the weapons weren't terrifying enough, the Tormented also had a psychological arsenal, specifically its Holoshroud, another ZAFT holographic technology. Unlike the holoprojectors on the Executer, the Holoshroud could only cover the outside of the Gundam with images, but it could do so perfectly seamlessly, no matter what actions the machine was undertaking, even if it was violent evasive maneuvers or attacks.

ZAFT usually had the Gundam take on the half-flayed skin of a young woman, bleeding terribly from multiple wounds, her eyes ripped out of her skull and her mouth sewn shut. It was much tougher to deal with than one might imagine, a twenty plus meter screaming dead woman coming at you with a huge twin barreled rifle in one hand, and flames shooting from her other hand.

The crews onboard the numerous Nazca-class vessels, which were positioned near Armory One, watched in awe as the rear of the Executer lit up with a pair of what appeared to be nothing more than white lights flashed, and an instant later the massive ship sped away, vanishing into the distance with a flash of white light.

Murrue and Kira had just floated onto the bridge when the Executer suddenly dropped out of warp, and opened fire with a hail of missiles. Each missile that had been fired from the Executer was slightly bigger than the Wombat Ship to Ship missile fired by the Archangel. These missiles however were fitted with a much more sophisticated computer navigation system, multiple warheads and several stages of rocket boosters into a relatively compact six meter long by one meter wide and tall rectangular box like form, aerodynamics weren't important, since the missiles were designed for space use only. Inside, each missile was packed with what an uninformed observer might easily think were paintballs, thumb sized blue waxy balls filled with a sparkling blue chalk like powder suspended in thick flammable gel to make a sticky paint like substance.

Each missile carried several tens of thousands of the balls, each of which also had a ceramic; pencil eraser sized incendiary charge in the middle. As each missile reached its optimal target location, it began to revolve, slots opening in its sides, allowing a few paintballs at a time to be thrown out by centrifugal force as the missile slowly flew along a course that would take it as close to as many warships as possible, until the space the enemy armada was occupying was seeded with millions of the tiny blue warheads.

As the ships moved or even while they stayed at rest, the blue balls began splattering against their outer hulls, the delicate ceramic incendiary charges shattering and becoming inoperative at any impact strong enough to break the waxy ball exterior, which then resulted in the sticky blue paint-gel smearing itself on whatever surface it had struck. Each incendiary charge had an ID signal that was routed back to the Executer, so that the number of projectiles that found targets could be discerned.

Most of the balls struck so lightly no one noticed, though a few splattered harder, and the ones that struck windows were hard to ignore, generating surprised looks from anyone nearby, as globs of blue paint weren't exactly commonly found floating in empty space. However, with communications systems still down, the fact that it was a fleet wide phenomenon went unremarked and most just shrugged and went back to what they were doing.

Even those that were initially suspicious found themselves just staring at a splotch of blue paint for a few minutes, with nothing happening. Probably just debris from the battle, melted plastic paint from a destroyed warship, and indeed, until the activation signal was sent, that's all it pretty much was.

About twenty minutes after the missiles started dispersing the weapon, they ran dry, and ten minutes after that, over eighty percent of the ships in the Earth Alliance fleet, as well as all of the ships of Celestial Being, had been struck by anywhere from ten to three hundred or more warheads. Many thousands of other warheads had not found targets, but that was what the flammable gel and incendiary charges were for. A single command from the Executer's computer and all of the balls that had missed began immolating themselves, flaring like tiny sparks before burning to inert, greasy sludge.

It didn't happen all at once, but in waves, and the flares were so small in the background of space that you would practically have to be right next to one to see it. Thus, the hazard of free-floating nanomachines was at least somewhat mitigated, because until activated, the substance was destructible by any of a wide variety of means, including burning. Of course, after activation of the nanites, that was no longer the case, and after about one hour, the nanomachines activated.

The instant that the nanomachines had activated, multiple alarms suddenly began to blare throughout the Celestial Being vessels, as an automated message spoke. "Attention, all hands; nanites have been detected onboard, for safety reasons the EMP Cannon will discharge in ten seconds, all power will be offline for five seconds after the cannon discharges."

Sure enough, ten seconds later the five ships of Celestial Being were plunged into complete darkness, but their systems once again roared to life only five seconds after being plunged into darkness. After the ships had regained power, Kira climbed back into the cockpit of the Freedom Gundam, shooting out of the hanger without even waiting for launch clearance.

No one had noticed that just before Kira launched, his machine had grabbed a weapon which resembled a massive missile launcher, however the missiles in the weapon were similar to the ones which had just been fired by the Executer, but much more resilient, as the nanites stored within these missiles could only be destroyed by being pulled into a black hole and crushed. Of course, they could be deactivated at any time from the cockpit of the Freedom Gundam, or from the bridge of the Archangel.

"WHY ARE YOU FUCKERS USING THIS KIND OF WEAPON AGAIN?!? " Kira shrieked over the open-channel communications line, a mix of rage and pain obvious in his voice as the Freedom Gundam streaked towards the Executer.

"LET'S SEE HOW YOU ASSHOLES LIKE IT WHEN YOUR OWN WEAPONS ARE USED AGAINST YOU!!!" Kira shrieked, his vision blurred by tears, which had been caused by the sudden resurgence of long suppressed, and very painful memories, but he willed them away as he opened fire on the massive ship.

The missiles slammed into the Executer's hull, splitting open on impact and unleashing their deadly, microscopic cargo. Kira watched with grim satisfaction; the hull of the massive ship was now pockmarked with a quickly spreading black paint-like substance. This black substance was actually a microscopic weapon, which was known in Celestial Being as; Jesus Factor. In addition, the weapon could only be operated by Kira or Murrue, as the safety system used an advanced DNA authentication system. This form of nanomachine was so resilient that nothing, with the exception of the infinite gravity a singularity, could destroy it. In addition, it was programmed to stop consumption once its target had been annihilated, thus eliminating the possibility of it spreading and becoming a threat to the entire universe.

Once he had drained the weapon of its missiles, Kira quickly backed away, but then he saw the massive main cannon swing his direction and on instinct, he activated his GN Field, while also shutting off some of his main cameras just before he thought the shot would go off, closing his eyes tightly as well.

Because the anti-lithium torus fired by the Executer's main cannon was also, at least in some ways, an energy projectile contained within a magnetic field, just like a plasma or hyper-impulse blast, if many orders of magnitude more powerful, when the anti-matter torus struck the GN Field it skipped like a stone would off a pond's surface when thrown at a low angle.

After that point, its trajectory became completely randomized, and it spun off at a steep angle, a glowing white streak too bright to look at directly, sailing down out of the night sky like the fist of a vengeful God to slam into the Minerva. The flash lit up the starry night like that of a strobe light burning out. Once the light faded a few seconds later, only the front half of the Minerva remained intact, the rear of the winged warship had been completely obliterated.

"Fuck this," Kira muttered before then speaking through the communication line. "Attention; all ships of Celestial Being, bring your jump drives online, I want to be able to leave this universe at a moment's notice if we need to!"

Kira's eyes widened as he noticed what appeared to be a giant, but was in fact ZAFT's new GNX-X666S Tormented Gundam, streaking from the Executer and heading straight for him. Kira quickly ignited his beam shield as the giant suddenly ignited a beam saber, seemingly out of nowhere and slammed it against his shield. Now that he was up close, Kira could see exactly what he was fighting, and what he saw would haunt him for the rest of his life. Kira was clashing with what appeared to be a woman, with half-flayed skin, she seemed to be bleeding from multiple wounds, her eyes ripped out of her skull and her mouth sewn shut.

"W-what the hell is this?!?" Kira asked as he drew one of the Freedom's beam boomerangs and threw it, then boosted ahead, slashing. The Tormented dodged the beam boomerang, but the sword attack caught the machine's thigh and severed the limb clean, along with slicing the left Xiphias rail gun in half. The pilot fired Tormented's remaining rail gun at point blank range into Freedom's face, knocking the machine backwards.

Kira laughed, almost manically, as he flipped Freedom right side up, firing his beam rifle. The green lance of energy pierced the Tormented's rifle, and the pilot let out a curse as he dropped his rifle before it exploded, but the pilot then freed a second rifle from the machine's rear waist armor and fired.

Kira raised his shield to block the rifle blast, but a set of fingers curled around the top edge of the shield and ripped it out of Freedom's hand. The Tormented fired its twin plasma cannons, and the beam blasts splashed across Freedom's armor.

The Freedom drew both of its beam sabers and charged, drawing the blades back. Kira slashed, but the Tormented blocked one of the beam sabers with its own saber, and the other with its beam shield. The enemy pilot pushed Freedom backwards, put away the beam saber and grabbed Freedom's head.

"No more games." The Tormented Gundam's pilot said as he began to crush Freedom's head, and a few seconds later, Freedom's head exploded. The Tormented quickly backed away and dodged as Freedom fired its twin plasma cannons, but a few seconds later, the enemy pilot's jaw dropped as the Freedom's head regenerated.

Suddenly the Tormented's main wings opened, and a plane of pink energy formed in the gap between its wings. Kira merely shook his head as the Freedom's wings suddenly flashed with a blindingly bright white light, before the machine streaked away and vanished into the distance with a flash.

A few seconds later, the Freedom reappeared, now only a few meters in front of the Tormented, and quickly closing the distance.

"What's so wrong about not wanting to kill?!? TELL ME!" Kira screamed as the Freedom Gundam charged forward, swinging its beam saber downward, but to his shock, the pilot of the Tormented dodged at the last second.

"So why did you become a pilot?" The pilot of the Tormented Gundam asked, "Listen, I am a soldier, you think you can just choose which battles you want to fight?"

"I DO!!!" Kira shrieked as the Freedom freed the beam boomerangs from its elbows, igniting them and hurling them at the Tormented, before then surging forward, slashing at the Tormented with a beam saber. Kira snarled as the Tormented smacked his boomerangs away before once again dodging his beam saber slash and returning fire with blasts from its beam rifle. Kira scowled as he cut the rifle blasts down with his saber, before then lunging into the face of the Tormented Gundam.

Kira didn't wait for the enemy to open fire with any of his weapons, as he fired three quick beam blasts into the foe, point blank. Impossibly, none hit their targets, as the enemy Gundam moved so fast that it blurred, while also leaving a trail of afterimages in its wake before stopping, completely unharmed, about ten meters to Kira's left. Kira glared at the enemy machine for a fraction of a second before then activating the Dragon Fang on the Freedom's left arm. The Dragon Fangs had only been recently installed, one on each arm, and true to their name, when active, they mounted over the Freedom's forearms, giving them the appearance of a dragon's head, instead of a mobile suit's arm and hand.

The pilot of the Tormented barely had time to scream as the Freedom's left-hand Dragon Fang streaked towards his machine, tearing through its chest as though it were a hot knife slicing through butter. Kira then glanced at the Executer, or rather what remained of the Executer. Nearly half of the massive ship had already been reduced to a cloud of nanomachines.

Suddenly without any warning, Murrue shouted in alarm. "KIRA!"

Murrue's shout of alarm went off like a low yield nuclear bomb in Kira's head. He wasn't quite sure what he was doing, but he found himself spinning the Freedom around to respond to the threat, whatever it was. And before he could sort out any of the information which Murrue was sending him, his own eyes were providing a more than accurate summation of the problem. Namely, the reinforced platoon of almost thirty Earth Alliance ace pilots making good speed across the blackness towards the fleet, weapons armed and in an assault formation. The Celestial Being forces that had just been heading back to the ships slowly halted, confused. On one hand, they had their orders. On the other, the Earth Alliance forces didn't look like they were stopping over for a calm, quiet chat either. Hails to open up communications lines went unanswered, which was more than ominous.

The Freedom slowly hovered forward, taking a position ahead of the Celestial Being fleet, so that he was between them and the Earth Alliance platoon. "Celestial Being forces, you have your orders. Stand down. Do not open fire, do not return fire if fired upon. I will handle this."

"No offense Commander Yamato, but there's almost thirty of them. You might need some backup." Murrue observed as the Epyon Gundam moved to float slightly behind and to the Freedom's right.

"We both know that I could obliterate them all in an instant if I wanted to." Kira replied calmly though his private communications channel with the Epyon, before then switching back to the international channel. "Earth Alliance forces. This is Kira Yamato, in the Freedom. Halt your advance and state your intentions. Celestial Being forces are standing down as we speak."

"Standing down!?" A hoarse, tense voice replied over the international channel. "After what those murderous bastards did, you think we're just going to let them stand down!? Not gonna happen, buddy! You've got one option, so far as I can see...you can surrender right the fuck now, and we'll take you all into custody pending court martial!"

"We are in sovereign PLANT territory! The Earth Alliance has no such authority here!" Murrue answered firmly. "Kira..."

"I will handle it, Captain!" Kira cut her off harshly

"What are you accusing Celestial Being of doing, exactly? There's been a lot of confusing things happening lately. I do not want to see the Earth Alliance and Celestial Being fighting each other, especially over what might have been a mistake or even a deception!" Kira asked, playing for time. If he could get them talking, get them thinking, he might be able to defuse the situation.

"A mistake!? FUCKING RIGHT IT WAS A MISTAKE! You bastards thought you could get away with trashing our training center, with killing hundreds of recruits in training and support staff without warning, in their beds in some cases, while they were helpless to resist, and you wanna call it a mistake now!? You think you can get away with using fucking nerve gas in a sealed environment, and then just act innocent and stand down to keep from getting your just desserts? I got news for you then, you fuckers...it doesn't work like that!" The Earth Alliance commander yelled, his voice still hoarse with painful memories.

"Celestial Being would never do something so atrocious..." Murrue protested from the cockpit of the Epyon as it moved so that it was now floating next to the Freedom.

"BULLSHIT! I saw it happen with my own eyes! One of your Spec Ops teams sneaked down into the base...how I don't know...and wiped out nearly the entire fucking base right in front of my eyes! I almost got shot myself!"

Kira sighed, it was obvious that these people would not listen to reason and with that realization, the ZERO System activated, filling the cockpit with a nearly blindingly bright yellow light.

"Attention Earth Alliance forces," Kira said, his voice now completely devoid of emotion. "Please stand down immediately or you will be destroyed, this is your only warning." As soon as he had issued the warning, Kira activated the Freedom's Fusion System, becoming one with his Gundam.

An instant later, the Freedom's holoshroud flickered to life, disguising the Freedom exactly as the now destroyed Tormented Gundam had been only a moment earlier, with the appearance of a woman, with half-flayed skin, bleeding from multiple wounds, her eyes ripped out of her skull and her mouth sewn shut. Meanwhile, Kira extended the heat rod which was contained within the shield on his left forearm, which was actually disguised with an extension of the holoshroud, so that the electrified and super-heated chain links of the whip looked like a bloodied spine growing from the back of his hand.

"What the hell is up with that hologram, Kira!? Talk about gross!" Cagalli complained, wrinkling her nose in disgust at the visual smear on her screens that was the Freedom Gundam's new appearance, as the Akatsuki pulled alongside the Freedom.

"Cagalli has a point. Don't you think that kind of disguise is a bit extreme?" Murrue asked.

"Shut up, both of you!" Kira snapped. "Lest you forget, Cagalli, we all agreed that when in the bedroom, you, Murrue and Hope are the ones who give out the orders, but when we are on the battlefield; I'm the one who gives out the orders and I can do as I see fit." Kira paused for a few seconds, then he quietly said. "Besides, if anything happened to you three, or to our children, I would never forgive myself."

Without another word, Kira freed both of the twin buster rifles from his machine's back and a tenth of a second later, he unleashed a pair of full-power blasts, completely annihilating ninety-nine percent of the approaching Earth Alliance fleet with a single shot from both rifles. Out of the corner of his eye, Kira noticed a ZAFT fleet quickly approaching.

Kira quickly replaced the rifles in their storage racks and then he punched a few commands into his computer, over-riding both the Akatsuki's and the Epyon's manual controls, forcing them to switch to the Mobile Doll Systems before then sending both machines mandatory orders to return to the Archangel.

"QUAKE WITH FEAR YOU TINY FOOLS!!!!" Kira screamed as the Freedom streaked towards the vastly scattered remains of the Earth Alliance fleet.

As a Strike Dagger exploded, a beam shot torn through its chest, Kira backed away, scanning the battlefield.

Another Windam went down in flames and smoke, and from the debris, the Freedom lunged up, snapping up its beam rifle and squeezing off a shot to slam into the cockpit of an unsuspecting Buster Dagger.

Kira growled as he deflected an approaching Slash ZAKU Warrior's beam Gatling burst with his beam shield before then returning fire with his beam rifle, blowing the ZAKU apart. He was once again forced to ignite his beam shield, blocking another beam shot before once again firing back with his own rifle, cutting down a GuAIZ R before it could fire again.

Kira growled angrily as a GN Strike Gundam, equipped with a pair of GN Drives, streaked towards him.

"Stop fighting!" Kira screamed as he deployed his DRAGOONs. The GN Strike came down with a saber swipe but Kira charged back, pushing it against the burning hulk of an Alliance battleship. He swarmed his DRAGOONs around the wreck, spearing it on beam shots and blowing it apart.

Kira's eyes flashed as he recalled his DRAGOONs. As the remote weapons once again docked on his machine's back, he noticed that the remaining Earth Alliance and ZAFT forces were finally retreating. After hesitating for a moment, the Freedom took off towards the Archangel.

_'God would understand what we're doing; we are trying to put an end to war...'_ Kira thought to himself as he landed the Freedom in the Archangel's hanger bay.

* * *

And thus, Chapter 12 is complete.

Celestial Being now has to deal with both ZAFT and the Earth Alliance, since the two factions have joined forces in an attempt to destroy Celestial Being.

* * *

**AS ALWAYS, PLEASE REVIEW AND FEEL FREE TO OFFER ANY IDEAS!**


	15. What the Heart Wants

**Gundam SEED Eternity - Chapter 13**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Gundam SEED, Gundam SEED Destiny, or Gundam 00, so please point that damned lawsuit cannon at someone else!

**Warning:** This chapter contains an extreme lemon and isn't suitable for anyone under the age of 18.

* * *

As soon as Kira's feet had touched the floor of the hanger, Cagalli and Murrue quickly moved towards him. The two women quickly restrained him, before then dragging him, kicking and screaming, back to their quarters.

As the three entered the bedroom Kira started to say something.

Murrue quickly interrupted him, "Kira, from now on you will talk only when Cagalli, Hope, or I tell you to say something or to answer a question. Otherwise, you may not say anything to us. For every time you violate that rule you will get a whack with this nasty paddle." Murrue said, as Cagalli held up a solid oak paddle which was smooth on one side, but lined with metal spikes on the other. "Do you understand that?"

He nodded that he understood. Cagalli and Murrue smiled at each other, and then the blonde ordered him to take off all his clothes and stand there naked until one of them gave him another order. Kira quickly removed all his clothes and dropped them in a pile there on the bedroom floor under the steady gaze of the two women. The two contemplated their naked husband without saying anything immediately.

He started to say something but Cagalli stopped him, "Kira, remember that you cannot initiate any conversation. You won't get punished if you do what we say, but otherwise we will definitely inflict punishment. Do you understand that?"

After a short pause, he nodded and replied. "Yes, I understand."

Cagalli and Murrue both smiled at him, but their smiles instantly faded as the door suddenly hissed open. To the surprise of everyone in the bedroom, standing in the doorway was none other than Lacus Clyne.

Lacus silently stared at the three of them. Murrue and Cagalli, both in their Orb military uniforms and Kira, completely naked. The pink-haired princess stood in the doorway for a moment, a look of complete shock on her face, but she quickly recovered and marched into the room, not knowing that Hope had followed her, and had shut and locked the door behind her.

"What's going on here?" Lacus demanded, "Kira, I know that you are in a relationship with Captain Ramius and Cagalli."

"Well Princess, I think it's quite obvious as to what is going on," Hope replied from behind Lacus. "I think the question should be; why are you here?"

Lacus could feel her cheeks heat up in embarrassment and arousal. "Um…I…wanted to thank Kira for saving us all."

"Is that so?" Murrue asked with a smirk.

Lacus nodded, but before she could say anything else, Hope grabbed her arms and handcuffed them behind her back. Lacus glanced over her shoulder at Hope, but she quickly decided not to resist.

Once Lacus had been restrained, Hope led the pink-haired princess over to Cagalli, and without any hesitation, the blonde-haired leader of Orb pressed a deep and passionate kiss to her lips.

As Cagalli broke the kiss, a deep blush came to Lacus's face. Much to the blonde's relief, the pink-haired princess didn't try to slap her, or to run, instead she returned Cagalli's kiss with one of her own. After Lacus broke the kiss she whispered seductively into Cagalli's ear. "Cagalli, why don't we go have some fun in private?"

Cagalli smiled and nodded as she took Lacus's hand, quickly leading her out of the room and down the hall, before then leading her into another room which was currently unoccupied.

Cagalli smiled lovingly as she deeply and passionately kissed Lacus on the lips, and after breaking the kiss, Cagalli quickly undressed the pink-haired princess, then she gently pushed her down to the bed, quickly restraining her to the bed with four pairs of handcuffs, which she closed around Lacus's wrists and ankles, before then securing them to the bedposts.

Once Cagalli was certain that Lacus had been completely restrained, she held up a ball gag and to her surprise, the pink-haired princess willingly opened her mouth, letting the blonde put the gag into her mouth and fasten it behind her head. As Cagalli fastened the gag behind Lacus's head, she whispered softly into the pink-haired princess's ear. "Lacus, I've had a crush on you ever since I first saw you on television."

Lacus blushed as Cagalli paused momentarily, biting her lip in thought, but then she walked out of the room, returning a moment later with a pair of leeches in her hands. Lacus's eyes widened slightly as Cagalli walked over to her. and she noticed that both of the leeches were nearly an inch thick and about five feet in length, and without any hesitation, Cagalli put the leeches on Lacus's already aroused nipples.

Lacus jerked and squirmed and screamed through her gag but the leeches were attached to her nipples. A mix of pleasure and pain was written clearly on her face. She turned red and tightened up her whole body as the leeches started sucking for her milk.

Lacus's breast bounced out of control as she tried to shake off the leech which was now sucking on her nipples. Amazingly her nipples were swelling and definitely the leech was sucking something out of her. The leeches started to get bigger with the blood they were sucking from Lacus's nipples. She couldn't give the leeches milk but they were sucking her blood from her nipples.

Cagalli now held Lacus's head down towards the leeches and told her to watch them as they sucked her nipples and breasts. Sure enough as they got more of her blood they got bigger and they were sucking their way up her nipples. Slowly they were growing and moving up sucking more and more of her nipples, and after about a minute, they had almost all of her nipples in their bodies and they were still sucking.

After a moment, Lacus stopped screaming and started pumping her breasts to give the leeches all of what they were sucking. The leeches were now nursing off of Lacus's breasts and growing bigger.

The pink-haired princess was now in a state of pure ecstasy and Cagalli watched her with a look of desire and surprise. Both of Lacus's breasts had been swallowed up by the two leeches. She could only see their heads bouncing slowly against her chest. Lacus could feel their length stroking her breasts up and down, but the tightness of their mouths was helping to fuel her arousal. Lacus's eyes widened and she let out another moan of pleasure as the two tails then began to push in and out of her.

The pulsations of their bodies inside her felt incredible, and her nipples burned from the suction on them, but it was a heat of passion. Lacus's body heaved in tune with the two leeches penetrations, guiding them, aiding them, as her back arched in pleasure.

Both of the leeches wiggled their tails happily inside Lacus's vagina, rubbing up against her most sensitive of areas. After a moment the leeches began to massage Lacus's clitoris with their tails, the touches started as a gentle caress and an occasional gentle tug from the suckers, but they slowly became harder and harder until, finally a powerful orgasm rocked her body. Lacus screamed in pleasure, and as the orgasm washed over her body, she could feel the leeches squirting a warm liquid into her.

Lacus smiled at Cagalli as the waves of pleasure slowly faded, but what neither of the two women knew, was that the leeches Cagalli had picked up had been genetically modified in such a way that they were able to impregnate humans with Kira's DNA, and they had just mated with Lacus. As Lacus calmed down, Cagalli freed her from the handcuffs and removed her gag.

Cagalli squeaked in surprise when Lacus suddenly wrapped her arms around her waist. The pink-haired princess quickly pulled the blonde into the bed, softly kissing her on the lips as she whispered. "Cagalli that was wonderful."

Cagalli smiled as she returned the kiss and once she had broken the kiss, she gently ran a hand through Lacus's hair as she softly replied. "I'm glad you enjoyed it, Lacus." They both giggled slightly as Cagalli carefully removed the leeches from Lacus's body then the two women got dressed and headed back to the Captain's Quarters.

When Cagalli and Lacus walked back into the the Captain's Quarters a few minutes later, they were slightly surprised to find that Kira had been restrained to the bed.

Cagalli glanced at Lacus, and noticing the pink-haired princess's renewed arousal, the blonde silently left the room. Lacus grinned as she walked over to the bed, straddled Kira, and freed him from his restraints.

Lacus admired his chest. It had some muscles but wasn't over done. Her hands traced it before leaning down and placing feather light kisses upon it.

A moan escaped his lips from the feel of her lips upon his chest. He pulled her back up so that they were eye level and placed his lips on hers. He loved the taste of her mouth. His hands didn't remain idle though. They reached into her top and started to softly caress her breasts.

Lacus gasped loudly from the feel of him caressing her. It was surprisingly gentle to her but also hard enough so that she felt pleasure from it.

While one hand was busy caressing her breast, Kira's second hand found the knot to the dress and worked on undoing it. Unfortunately, with only one hand he was unable to get the damn thing undone. He growled in frustration but never once let go of the breast of the beauty lying on top of him.

Noticing the trouble that he was having, Lacus took his hand away from the knot and instead undid it herself. With the knot undone, the dress fell loose to expose her breast to the watchful eyes of Kira.

Violet eyes roamed over her body as the dress fell off her completely. To him, she had the perfect body. There wasn't even a single blemish upon it.

Leaning up, Kira took one of her pert nipples into his mouth and sucked on them as if he were a baby trying to get some milk. His hand continued to caress her other breast so that it got the same attention.

The beautiful blues of Lacus were shut tightly as pleasure coursed through her body. She wasn't used to such a new feeling so it felt strange yet pleasurable. Her hand held Kira's head to her breast so that he was as close as possible.

Kira pulled back and switched breasts so that he could give the other breast the same treatment. He wanted to make this the best night she ever had. He wasn't going to hold anything back.

A groan escaped Lacus's mouth when she felt Kira release her breasts from the pleasurable torture. She didn't say anything though and instead took his mouth with her own before suddenly finding the two of them reversing position so that she was the one that was underneath him.

Separating himself from her lips, Kira kissed down her face and onto her body. He paid a bit more attention to her breasts before continuing to kiss down her stomach and to her waist. He skipped over her panty clad core and started to kiss her thighs.

She couldn't help but moan even more at such attention being given to her body. She suddenly felt bare as her panties were pulled down and off her body leaving her completely bare to his eyes. She blushed a bit but didn't say a word as he continued to worship her body.

Kira sat up and admired the body of the goddess that was lying beneath him. "You're beautiful," he admitted and enjoyed watching her face turn even redder than it already was. He loved getting that kind of reaction from her. It just made her look even more beautiful in his eyes.

His hands glided up and down her body before resting on her core. He saw her body jerk at the touch. He could see that she was already moist. He then slid a finger in and she jerked even more.

Lacus writhed from beneath him. Her eyes were tightly shut and her hands were clenching while taking some of the sheets with them. She was feeling nothing but pleasure from this act. Never had she felt anything this good.

Removing his fingers, Kira leaned down and started to caress her moist opening with his tongue. He immediately became addicted to the taste that was her. His tongue licked along the outside and he enjoyed the loud moans that she was eliciting. He took the little ball of nerves that showed up in his mouth and started to suck on it.

That was all it took to send Lacus over the edge. A pleasure unlike anything she'd ever experienced coursed through her body. She let out a scream of pleasure as she released her juices into Kira's awaiting mouth. He didn't waste a drop and took it all in.

It was several moments later before Lacus finally came down from her high. She was breathing heavily and couldn't believe what she just felt. "Wow!" she managed to breathe out as he crawled up her body again.

Kira just knew that such a feeling was new to her. He then kissed her so that she could taste herself. "Good?" he whispered into her ear, she was only able to nod in response.

By then, Kira was painfully erect, yet the pleasure that he could see on Lacus's face made it all worth it. To him, she was a jewel that needed to be worshipped.

Lacus reached out a shaky hand and slid them down his chest. She heard his gasp and grasped onto him tightly. She knew she had complete control over him at that moment. She flipped them over and gripped him. "Let me make it up to you," she said a bit timidly.

"T-there isn't any need to do that Lacus. I'm fine," Kira said but she ignored him as she stroked him up and down a few times. The size of it rather worried her. She didn't even want to think what it would feel like to have Kira's member in her since it was so large.

She timidly licked the tip of his engorged rod and Kira gasped. She licked down the base of it and then back up.

Taking the base in her mouth, she went down as far as she could before she felt herself gagging and came up for air. She felt embarrassed for not being able to go that far but the sounds Kira was making told her that she was doing a good job.

He watched as her head went back down as far as she could manage. It was clear she wasn't experienced to such an experience but he had to admit that it felt wonderful to feel her take his engorged rod into her warm mouth.

Kira didn't want things to end early. He pulled Lacus off his member and flipped them around so that he was hovering over her. He stared deep into her eyes asking her a silent question, one which he already knew the answer to. He saw Lacus nod her head and he placed his dick at her extremely moist entrance.

Looking into her eyes, he saw them quiver with fear. "I want you to relax." he said and she nodded and closed her eyes tightly. "Open your eyes Lacus," he ordered and her eyes slowly opened to look into his violet ones.

Kira started to slowly push into her moist passage. She was really tight around him and it made it hard to get himself completely in. He saw her cringe slightly but she looked ok besides that. "Relax," he repeated before pulling out slowly and then pushed back in.

Lacus gasped. She expected it to be painful to have something so big within her. It did hurt a little but it was more pleasurable than painful to have him within her. Each of his slow thrusts alleviated any of the pain she originally felt and just made her feel better and better each time.

To see her eyes shine in pleasure made Kira's heart flutter. He continued to thrust and her moans became louder and louder each time. It was painful to be going slow but he wouldn't move faster until she told him to.

"Faster!" Lacus finally managed to say as the pleasure continued to build deep within her. This was the first time that she could actually understand why people loved this so much.

Kira sped up his thrusts and kissed her on the lips before moving his kisses down to her neck. His hands fondled her breasts, his mouth laid havoc all over her, and his thrusts were picking up speed.

Lacus felt something building deep within her. It was a pleasure that was just waiting to be released. A bomb set to explode. Her pants and moans were becoming louder and louder with each of his thrusts. "Kira…I," she said but found herself having trouble speaking. "I'm so close," she managed to get out.

Kira was glad to hear that. He wanted to make sure she got as much out of this as she could. He felt like he could still go on for a little longer. He wanted to see just how many times he could make her find her release before he did.

Her legs wrapped tightly around him to help him go deeper than before. She was so close that she could almost feel it. She wanted that feeling again and she knew that it was only Kira that could actually make her feel that way.

Her inner walls pulsated before contracting painfully around him. He held back the best he could as she screamed her release. She could feel nothing but the pleasure that seared through her.

Kira continued his thrusts feeling himself building up but he pushed himself back. He knew he wouldn't last much longer but he wanted to make sure that she came one last time before these wonderful moments had to end.

Lacus clung to Kira as he continued his thrusts. She just felt like she could die right then and be happy about it. Her arms wrapped around him tightly as she felt that pleasurable torture once again begin to build up deep within her.

With each thrust, Kira felt himself coming closer and closer to the brink of his own orgasm. He just couldn't take it anymore and came with an almost unbelievable amount of force.

She could feel his release and it sent Lacus over the edge with pleasure and brought about her third orgasm of the night. She screamed with all her passion behind it as her walls clenched around his member once more before she fell limply upon the bed still high on pleasure.


	16. Calm Before the Storm

**Gundam SEED Eternity - Chapter 14**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Gundam SEED, Gundam SEED Destiny, or Gundam 00, so please point that damned lawsuit cannon at someone else!

**Warning:** This chapter contains a lemon and isn't suitable for anyone under the age of 18.

* * *

Meanwhile, Murrue Ramius silently typed on her computer, but she stopped when there was suddenly there was a knock at the door. Murrue walked over to the door not knowing who to expect aside from one of the crewmembers, or someone who had the wrong room.

But when she opened the door, she didn't see anyone. She looked around to see if anyone was hiding from her, but there was no one. There was just the normal hallway and nothing else, except for a small package on the floor in front of her door. Who would have sent her a package? The package was addressed to her. It was a small box, with simple brown paper wrapped around it. Growing still more curious, she picked up and brought it inside. She unwrapped it, revealing a red colored box with a silk-screened tag on it that said: "Free Gift, drink it and enjoy."

Murrue thought she was getting perfume or something; instead she was getting something to drink? Oh well, she was kind of thirsty. So she reached into the box and pulled out a very strange looking bottle. It was shaped like a test tube, with a cork in it, and its red color gleamed. Curious, she opened the bottle and took a sniff, and strangely, it smelled better than anything she had ever smelled before! Then she tasted it, and the taste too, was better than anything she had ever tasted!

The bottle was empty before she knew it - Murrue drank the bottle, she felt strange, relaxed, tired...so tired she fell asleep. In her dreams she was walking in through the halls of the ship, trying to get to her bathroom. Finally she got there and turned on the light, when something caught her eye...her reflection. In the full-body mirror Murrue saw a plain woman with nothing special appearance-wise, but she watched as the full-body mirror suddenly shattered, the shards falling to the floor, behind it was another mirror, but in this mirror was not the same woman she just saw...well actually it was. Murrue saw the reflection of herself, only now she had stunningly beautiful, silky hair, which trailed behind her, she could see in the mirror that nearly five feet of her hair was trailing elegantly on the floor...then she woke up.

Murrue became aware she had been dreaming and then noticed that it was now early morning. She got up and did her everyday routine, but today her routine was a little bit different in that she was doing it in an exceptionally good mood. The good mood continued to grow stronger as she floated through the corridors towards the mess hall so that she could get something to eat before she went to the bridge.

As she floated into the mess hall, Murrue noticed that Cagalli, Hope, Lacus and Kira were all sitting a table, and as soon as she got her food, she joined them.

"So, how was everyone's night?" Murrue asked as she sat in between Kira and Hope, and across from Cagalli and Lacus.

"Well," Kira said, "I don't know about anyone else, but I slept like a log."

Murrue nodded slightly, and after a few seconds of silence, she realized that the others probably didn't want to share what they had done the night before, or at least not in such a public place, so she simply continued to eat her breakfast.

Once the five of them had finished breakfast, they floated out of the mess hall and headed towards the bridge, but on the way to the bridge, Cagalli and Murrue had slipped away from the others and headed back to their quarters.

Kira, Hope and Lacus were chatting about what to do after the war when Cagalli and Murrue floated onto the bridge about thirty minutes later. The conversation between Kira, Hope and Lacus had instantly screeched to a halt and all eyes were now on Cagalli and Murrue as they floated onto the bridge as though they were wearing her standard uniforms.

Murrue was wearing what appeared to be a heavily modified Orb uniform. Although unlike the standard Orb uniform, the uniform, which she was currently wearing was heavily modified. It consisted of a short skirt, really more of belt than a skirt and a tight top, her nipples were easily visible through the top and the skirt rode very low on her hips barely covering her sex, which was covered by a pair of silk panties.

Cagalli, however, was now wearing something even more extreme; a skin-tight black bodysuit, with a pair of matching black elbow length gloves and black boots. Unknown to anyone other than Murrue and herself, the blonde was wearing nothing at all underneath her bodysuit.

Kira, Hope and Lacus all watched in stunned silence as the two women floated towards them. Cagalli grinned as she floated over towards Hope, while Murrue moved towards Kira.

Kira's eyes widened in surprise as Murrue floated towards him. Her hair was trailing elegantly behind her, but what truly surprised him was its length. He quickly estimated that Murrue's hair was now at least down to her ankles, if not longer. He had also noticed that her hair now appeared as though it were a living thing, rippling behind her as she floated towards him.

Murrue floated over to him, opened the collar of his uniform and attached a four foot long leash silver to the collar which he wore underneath his uniform. Murrue smiled, keeping the handle of the leash firmly in her grip as she led him back to their quarters.

Murrue smiled at Kira as she led him into their quarters and she quickly led him over to the bed, carefully restraining him to the foot of the bed. After she was certain that Kira was securely restrained, yet still able to reach her, Murrue undressed herself and laid down on the bed.

She looked at Kira and softly said. "I promise that if you simply stand there and watch me until I give you permission to move; you'll enjoy what I have planned." Kira silently nodded in reply and Murrue smiled in satisfaction.

Kira watched as Murrue spread her legs as she grabbed a small box of cherries, and a can of whipped cream from the nightstand. Kira watched Murrue; first with a look of confusion, and then with one of surprise, as she took one of the cherries into her left hand and slowly slipped it into her vagina.

Murrue smiled seductively at Kira as she took the can of whipped cream into her right hand and vigorously shook it for a few seconds then she began to slowly slip the tip on the end of the can into herself.

Kira's eyes widened slightly as he suddenly heard a soft "hiss" and quickly realized that Murrue was filling herself with the whipped cream. She moaned softly as the whipped cream quickly filled her vagina, but even though she had completely filled her vagina with the whipped cream, she wasn't done. Murrue smiled as she carefully took the tip out of herself, being careful as to not let the whipped cream stop flowing from the can.

Kira watched as Murrue then began to move the can in small circles over the entrance to her womanhood, and a few seconds later, she had formed a small spiraling tower of whipped cream which completely covered the entrance to her vagina.

Finally, Murrue set the can down on the nightstand and grabbed another cherry, carefully placing it on top of the tower of whipped cream which now concealed her womanhood, she then looked up at Kira and smiled as she said, "You can come and eat now."

Kira quickly crawled onto the bed and positioned himself between her legs. Murrue smiled sweetly and spread her legs as much as she could, in order to give her pet room to feast.

Kira blushed as he slowly lowered his head towards her womanhood, then after a few seconds he skillfully stuck out his tongue, and in a single motion, took the cherry in his mouth and swallowed it. Kira then began to slowly lick the whipped cream from around her pussy, taking care not to put his tongue into her, at least not yet.

Kira glanced up at Murrue as he slowly slipped his tongue into her, carefully exploring every inch of her. Finally, after exploring for about twenty seconds, he located the cherry which Murrue had put into herself. Kira then began to eagerly suck on Murrue, blushing slightly as she began to squirm and moan in pleasure. After another fifteen seconds, Kira finally got the cherry into his mouth and slowly pulled away, smiling at Murrue as he looked at her.

Murrue whimpered as Kira pulled his tongue out of her and after letting some of the pleasure subside she quietly said. "Please, keep going."

Kira smiled as he once again lowered his mouth to Murrue's pussy, slowly slipping his tongue back into her and continuing to slowly and carefully explore every inch of her pussy.

Murrue was now getting very wet and she knew that it wouldn't be too much longer until she had an orgasm. Sensing Murrue's approaching orgasm, Kira began to gently suck on her pussy while continuing to lick and explore her.

Murrue couldn't resist the constant pleasure which Kira was giving her, so she finally stopped fighting it and surrendered herself to the pleasure. A few short seconds later, she screamed in pure pleasure as her walls clenched around his tongue before she fell limply upon the bed still high on pleasure.

Kira slowly pulled away, smiling and licking his lips as he gently ran a hand though Murrue's now ankle-length hair. Murrue let a pleased sigh escape her lips as she slowly got off the bed, freeing Kira before then disappearing into the closet.

Murrue reappeared a moment later, now wearing a pair of edible gummy panties and a matching bra. She giggled softly as she walked back to the bed and laid down.

Kira quickly crawled on top of her. Their skin brushed together, it was soft and their breathing was even. Murrue's heart picked up its pace as she felt Kira kiss down her neck and over her chest. Kira licked Murrue's nipples through the edible bra and licked his lips, tasting a distinct cherry flavor. Murrue moaned quietly and ran her fingers through Kira's hair.

Kira moved up a little and used his teeth to tug at one of the cups. He bit a small piece off and lapped at Murrue's breast through the bra. It started to thin out and dissolve because of Kira's tongue constantly running over it, and after teasing her for a few more seconds, he bit the last part holding the cups up and the pieces of the bra fell to the side as he ran his hands over Murrue's chest, gently squeezing her breasts and causing her to moan in pleasure as a small amount of milk trickled from both of her breasts.

Kira planted hot, wet kisses all over Murrue's breasts, eagerly lapping up her milk as he worked his way up to Murrue's lips. They kissed deeply and passionately as Kira ran his hands all over Murrue's body. Kira broke the kiss and quickly crawled down Murrue's body, only stopping when his face was between her legs. Immediately Kira started to lap at the edible panties, eager to get to Murrue's core.

"Kira," Murrue suddenly gasped, making him stop his teasing. "Please, fuck me now."

Kira blushed as his eyes widened slightly, he could never remember Murrue using such foul language before.

"After using language like that, I'm not sure you deserve the pleasure which I can give you." Kira replied, grinning slightly as he walked into the bathroom, only to reappear a few seconds later, now carrying a test tube shaped bottle, with a cork in the top, in his left hand.

Murrue's eyes widened as she instantly recognized the bottle and after quickly recovering from her shock she said. "So, you were the one who sent me that strange liquid last night."

Kira smiled and nodded. "Yes, I did. The one that I sent to you last night was a special potion which allows you to lengthen or shorten your hair at will." Kira paused before then holding up the bottle that he now held in his left hand. "And this one; will allow you to control your hair, as easily as you control your arms or legs."

Murrue deeply blushed, she knew that Kira had a hair fetish, but they hadn't really explored it much and Kira had never attempted to bring it up. Kira grinned as he walked over to Murrue, he had planned on feeding the potion to her, but he never got the chance as she snatched the bottle out of his hand, yanked the cork out and drank the contents.

Murrue was a few feet away from Kira as she sat on the bed. Kira smiled as he softly kissed Murrue on the lips. But as he pulled away, the end of Murrue's hair suddenly shot towards him. It was as though her beautiful brown locks had a mind of their own as they quickly wrapped themselves around Kira's wrists and ankles, quickly restraining his arms and legs.

Kira blushed slightly, but remained silent and tried not to move as Murrue's hair wrapped itself around his body. Murrue continued to smile at him, seemingly oblivious to the fact that she had just bound her lover in her hair.

Kira blushed and jumped slightly when he felt the tips of Murrue's hair gently stroke the length of his penis a few times before then moving away, causing him to let out a groan of pleasure.

Murrue giggled as she then lifted Kira onto the bed, carefully suspending him from her hair, while still keeping him completely restrained. She qucikly laid him down beside her, and then she wrapped her arms around his waist.

Kira blushed as he looked into Murrue's eyes, even though he knew that she had him completely restrained, he still squirmed slightly. But unknown to him, each time that he squirmed; Murrue's hair was slowly becoming more tangled. Murrue simply smiled like a spider looking at a recent catch.

After squirming for a moment, Kira once again gave up, and looked at Murrue, deciding to let her do whatever she wanted to him, and once Kira had stopped struggling, Murrue sweetly said. "You know, Kira; I expect you to brush all of those tangles out of my hair."

"If your hair gets tangled, it's your fault for using it to restrain me. Kira countered. "So don't expect me to do anything to help you get the tangles out of it."

Murrue glared at Kira for a few short seconds before slapping him hard across the cheek.

"You seem to forget that you are not the one in charge, Kira." Murrue said, her voice now full of authority.

Kira let a slight whimper escape his lips as he obedently nodded and replied. "Yes, ma'am. I'm sorry."

"That's better." Murrue said, smiling as she freed Kira's right arm, and handed him a large paddle brush. Kira quickly started to brush her hair. It was a little tough at first; getting some of the tangles out but very soon the brush ran smoothly through her hair. Kira continued to brush Murrue's hair with slow, thoughtful strokes.

"You know, Kira," Murrue sighed in contentment, "I honestly don't understand why you try to hide your hair fetish, to be honest, I have no problems with it, and the others feel the same as I do."

Murrue let out a soft sigh as Kira finished, she felt rejuvenated now that her hair had been bushed and was clear of most of its tangles. Kira smiled as he gently turned Murrue to face him, then he softly kissed her on the lips, and Murrue blushed slightly as she returned the kiss. Kira smiled as he gently wrapped his arms around Murrue's waist then he rested his head on her shoulder.A few minutes later, they had both fallen into a blissful sleep, with Murrue's now ankle-length hair covering their naked bodies like a blanket.


	17. Those Who Live, Those Who Die

**Gundam SEED Eternity - Chapter 15**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Gundam SEED, Gundam SEED Destiny, or Gundam 00, so please point that damned lawsuit cannon at someone else!

* * *

"YOU JUST DON'T UNDERSTAND!" Kira shrieked as the Freedom's beam saber clashed with that of a Windam, forcing the Alliance machine back before once more charging towards it. "STOP FIGHTING BEFORE THE ENTIRE HUMAN RACE IS WIPED OUT!"

Suddenly the Windam opened fire with a pair of chest-mounted beam machine guns. Kira swerved the Freedom Gundam hard to the left, grabbing the controls with both hands. An instant later, he found himself heading towards the surface of the Moon. Kira yelled something that couldn't have been understood to the human ear, because in the next second, his machine slammed into the Lunar surface, a fraction of a second later his restraints snapped and his face smashed onto the main monitors, smearing them with a starburst shaped pattern of blood and brain matter.

He was dead almost instantly. And his foot was still pressed against the thruster pedal as the machine rebounded off the surface of the Moon. The Freedom Gundam was now careening through the blackness without a pilot.

Cagalli, Hope, Lacus and Murrue all awoke in the same instant; a cry of terror escaping their lips as the four women suddenly snapped their eyes open, almost instantly becoming aware that they had awoken from their nightmare. The four women looked at each other for a moment before then turning to look at Kira, to find that he was still silently sleeping. After a few seconds of hesitation, Lacus gently shook Kira, slowly rousing him from his sleep. Kira slowly opened his eyes and looked at the four women, instantly noticing the concerned looks on their faces.

"Is something wrong?" Kira asked, his voice full of concern for the four women, as he rubbed the sleep from his eyes. But before any of them could answer, the ship shook and alarms began to blare.

Kira growled as he ran to his Gundam a few minutes later, and jumped into the cockpit. As the hatch slowly closed, he yelled. "Each and every one of you can rest assured that every single time I pilot the Freedom, you can kiss my ass!" Kira grinned as the cockpit hatch closed just as he had finished speaking.

As the Freedom Gundam sped out of the Archangel's hanger and onto the battlefield, the emptiness of outer space was suddenly replaced by an impossibly large room. The walls of the room were crafted of flesh, oozing blood and pus, which flowed up the walls from countless gaping wounds, fire sprouted up from the floor with no warning, the air was heavy with the cries of thousands of tortured dead, and millions of disemboweled corpses were impaled to the ceiling on their own bones. Despite the fact that the room appeared to be real, it was actually a large hologram, which was being projected by the Freedom Gundam's holoprojectors.

As soon his machine was clear of the Archangel, Kira activated the Freedom's Fusion System, becoming one with his Gundam. An instant later, the Freedom's holoshroud flickered to life, disguising the machine; with the appearance of a woman, with half-flayed skin, bleeding from multiple wounds, her eyes ripped out of her skull and her mouth sewn shut. Meanwhile, Kira extended the heat rod, which was contained within the shield on his left forearm, which was actually disguised with an extension of the holoshroud, so that the electrified and super-heated chain links of the whip looked like a bloodied spine growing from the back of his hand.

"Only the tainted fear death." Kira said, his voice devoid of all emotion as the Freedom streaked towards the now retreating Earth Alliance and ZAFT fleets, a cloud of afterimages swirling behind him.

"Your path is set," Kira hissed at the retreating enemy forces. "For you are now beyond redemption." With those words, Kira brought both of his twin buster rifles to bear and without any hesitation, he fired. In an instant, the twin beam blasts had completely obliterated the few remaining Earth Alliance forces, along with the ZAFT forces.

"Damnit, Kira!" Murrue yelled from the cockpit of the Epyon Gundam, as the crimson machine floated towards the Freedom. "What the hell is wrong with you? Usually you are at least hesitant to kill, but lately you've been killing almost everyone who has fought against us!"

Kira smirked as he replied. "Not all wars follow the same path, Murrue."

Murrue shook her head slightly as she quietly replied. "Kira, if I didn't know you so well, I'd say that you were killing our enemies simply for the sheer joy of killing them."

"They won't listen to us, so they need to learn the hard way." Kira answered, as he disabled the Freedom's holoshroud and holoprojectors, causing the area around them to once more return to the blackness of outer space. Kira then transformed his Gundam into its mobile armor mode and began to move back towards the Archangel. "I don't like killing them, but at this point we really have no other choice."

Kira suddenly noticed that he was being spiked by enemy radar and turned around to see what was going on. When he turned, he saw an enemy fighter aircraft, which had been modified to operate in space, specifically a Su-30MKI Flanker.

"There's no way that guy can see me on his radar," Kira said, but to his surprise, a long-range missile came in from the distance and nailed the Freedom Gundam's tail, causing it to spin out of control.

The Freedom quickly pulled up and transformed back to its mobile suit mode, its cold, eyes glaring at the enemy fighter as it began to pull away. As the Su-30MKI streaked by, the Freedom reached out with its left hand and grabbed it out of the blackness. The Gundam held the enemy aircraft in its hand for a few seconds, before then crushing it.

"The Freedom Gundam has the ability to show the pilot the image of the enemy he's fighting and the pilot's own future." Kira said, his voice now devoid of emotion.

Murrue turned her machine to face Kira's own and asked. "Why do you pilot that thing?"

Kira smiled slightly as he replied. "Recently, I've come to realize that humans sense their existence through continued battle, and I've also found something that I want to protect, which is my reason for fighting. In addition I'd like to give my blessings to both winners and losers, the Freedom Gundam allows me to do so."

Murrue smiled slightly as she replied. "Are you claiming that you pilot a God or something?"

Kira smirked as he replied. "Yes, actually, I do pilot a God, and as long as I have something to protect and a genuine will to fight, the Freedom will eliminate all distractions. There's nothing more noble and beautiful than a warrior with no distractions. One could say that he's the closest thing to God."

The instant that Kira had finished speaking, a pair of brightly glowing orange energy wings emerged from the Freedom's back and quickly extended to their full span of about ten miles. After the wings had reached their full span, a burst of pure white light suddenly extended from the Freedom's back, forming a ten mile high, five mile wide cross of energy.

As the light from the cross of energy faded, the Freedom's energy wings quickly grew then split into twelve wings, each of which now spanned about ten miles, from the tip of the wings to where they connected to the Gundam.

Suddenly the Freedom's entire body flashed with a pure white light. When the light faded a few seconds later, the Gundam began to transform. The two horns of the gold v-fin on the Freedom's forehead snapped together forming a single horn, as the visor split down the middle and slid off to the sides, revealing a pair of crystalline eyes, which were glowing with a bright white light, then the face plate split and as the two halves slid out of the way, a new faceplate slid out revealing a mouth, which was filled with large white teeth.

Kira grinned slightly as he then activated Freedom's hyper mode, morphing its primarily white finish into a shining gold, the armguards shifted up to protect the hands as various panels which covered the Gundam's body opened, revealing multiple thrusters and cooling systems, finally the armor on the Gundam's chest opened to reveal an energy multiplier behind the Gundam's chest mounted temporal inversion cannon.

As soon as Freedom had completed its initial hyper mode activation, its shoulders split down the middle, revealing that the shoulders actually housed weapons, specifically a pair of plasma cannons and a pair of temporal inversion cannons, which clicked into their standby position, aiming straight ahead.

An instant later, the Freedom was suddenly pummeled by a hailstorm of rail gun shells, sending it tumbling through space for a few short seconds. As soon as the Freedom had reoriented itself, it let out an unearthly scream, ignited its thrusters and charged towards the three enemy machines, which were now speeding towards him. Kira instantly recognized the three machines as the Destiny, Strike Freedom and Infinite Justice Gundams.

All around the Freedom, the thinly scattered molecules began to distort as the sound of the Gundam's screaming gradually doubled in intensity. Inside cockpits of the approaching mobile suits, the pilots covered their ears as they winced in pain at the shrill shriek which had begun to assault their senses, they couldn't understand how sound was traveling in the vacuum of space, much less why it was so loud.

Suddenly and without any warning, the noise increased in pitch and an instant later, it all reached an apex, and with a blinding flash of light, the sound ceased as everything went silent. In the corridors of the ships, which comprised the still retreating Earth Alliance and ZAFT fleets, the lights suddenly went out and everything from computers to machinery, ceased to function as both fleets were suddenly thrown into complete and utter darkness.

"Since it is apparent that both ZAFT and the Earth Alliance want to destroy the human race, I don't think that they will have any problems if I help them do so!" Kira growled as a sadistic smile crossed his lips.

Murrue watched in shock from the cockpit of the Epyon Gundam, as a second face suddenly revealed itself on the Freedom's back, sliding out from under the main thruster array. In an instant, the eyes of the second face flashed with a bright green light as the vents on either side of the face began to spew large amounts of GN particles.

As if that wasn't ominous enough, the Freedom's holoshroud once again flickered to life, and the machine took on the appearance of a human baby with insect-like wings, eyes with black scleras and tiny white pupils and arms terminating in monstrous sharp claws, it also appeared as though it no longer had legs, having instead the hind quarters of a fly.

Meanwhile, the 000 Destiny latched itself into the Archangel's portside catapult with a crash, as the machine came to life. Shinn Asuka shut his helmet's visor, scowling out at the patch of space before him. They were here, a pair of Eternal-class cruisers, five Nazca-class battleships and five Laurasia-class frigates.

"Looks like it's mostly ZAKUs and GOUFs," Mu's voice warned grimly from the cockpit of the Launcher Strike Gundam. "There are a few others, but we can't identify them from here and they're scrambling our scans. So we're just going to shoot at them and hope that they don't shoot back."

"So in other words, we're winging it," Luna put in, smirking from within the cockpit of the Destiny Gundam. The Destiny had been upgraded with a GN Drive, as well as a pair of beam sabers in the wrists for close combat.

"It's not like we have FAITH units breathing down our necks every day," Andy added from the Gaia Gundam's cockpit. "Murasame teams, protect the Archangel. We'll take care of the heavy hitting."

Shinn closed his eyes, ignoring the chatter from his fellow pilots as he reached out with his senses to feel the presences of his enemies. He felt Rey out there, but that was a given.

"Shinn, you're clear for launch," Miriallia reminded him.

His eyes flashed, Rey Za Burrel was out there, again. But this time, he would go down.

"Shinn Asuka, 000 Destiny, going out!" Shinn announced, as the 000 Destiny streaked into the void of space. Thirty seconds later, Lunamaria followed in the Destiny Gundam, followed by Andy in the Gaia Gundam.

"I have Freedom, Akatsuki, Buster and Destiny Impulse ready for launch." Miriallia reported ten short seconds later. The Freedom, Buster and Impulse had all been upgraded with forearm mounted beam shields and hyper-deuterion nuclear reactors, allowing for an unlimited operation time. In addition, the Buster had been equipped with a pair of Anti-ship swords, and wrist mounted beam sabers for close combat.

"Who's piloting the Freedom? Meyrin asked, and as if to answer her question, the face of Hope Yamato appeared on her screen.

"I am piloting Freedom." Hope said, a slight smile on her lips. "I just want to protect those I love, and I will fight if I have to do so."

Meyrin nodded in understanding then she turned to Miriallia and ordered. "Launch them as fast as possible, Miriallia. There is no priority at this time except getting them out there and ready."

The ship shuddered slightly as the launch catapults fired, launching the Freedom and the Akatsuki into space. They were followed ten seconds later by the Buster and the Destiny Impulse.

The Destiny rattled as a beam rifle blast from a Blaze ZAKU Warrior landed against its beam shield. Lunamaria grunted as the Destiny shook, and returned fire with her beam rifle. The ZAKU boosted aside and raised its rifle to fire again.

Another beam shot blew its right arm off, and before the ZAKU could react, the 000 Destiny Gundam took it down with a rifle blast to the back. Luna blinked in surprise as the 000 Destiny rocketed up next to her, deflecting another beam shot and returning fire. The attacking Slash ZAKU Warrior dove aside and went on the defensive.

With a crash and a shriek of twisting metal, the Destiny went staggering back, a GOUF charging after it, shield positioned in front of it. The 000 Destiny lunged up behind the GOUF, but it whirled around and blocked the 000 Destiny's saber stroke with its beam sword.

"Leave Luna alone!" Shinn shouted, firing the 000 Destiny's thrusters and pushing the GOUF back. "I won't let you hurt her!"

Meanwhile, within the cockpit of the Epyon Gundam, Murrue's eyes widened in disbelief as a single ZAKU Warrior suddenly appeared directly in front of her, wielding a beam axe in its right hand. She instantly realized that the pilot must have used Mirage Colloid in order to avoid detection and move into an attack position. A fraction of a second later, the Epyon violently shuddered and the monitors began to throw sparks, as the ZAKU slashed her machine in half at the waist. Murrue closed her eyes as she said. "Kira, I love you."

Kira's eyes widened in horror as the crimson machine vanished in a massive fireball.

"Murrue!!!" Kira screamed, as the communications line to the Epyon Gundam dropped into static. As the fireball slowly faded, Kira was horrified to see that the Epyon Gundam was now nothing more then a field of debris.

Kira's rage instantly took over as he freed the EMP Cannon from his machine's rear waist and fired, completely disabling the ZAKU, which had destroyed the Epyon Gundam.

Kira screamed in rage and anger as he then began to punch the now defenseless ZAKU Warrior, hammering the Freedom Gundam's fists into the torso of the powered down machine. As he continued to beat on the ZAKU, he heard the voice of the pilot, as he spoke over the International Distress Channel, but Kira completely ignored it.

Kira screamed in anger, as he continued to pound on the disabled machine, before then grabbing it and throwing it at an approaching squadron of ZAKU Phantoms, and as the ZAKU Phantoms moved to dodge, Kira vaporized them all with a pair of beam blasts from his plasma cannons.

As the now crippled ZAKU Warrior spewed sparks, Kira freed and ignited a beam saber, and he laughed as slowly sliced the ZAKU Warrior in half, starting at the head of the machine and moving the saber towards the ZAKU's feet. Kira relished the sounds of the enemy pilot screaming in terror, begging for his life as he slowly dragged the beam saber through the cockpit.

Kira continued to laugh as the ZAKU Warrior exploded in a fireball, then he freed both twin buster rifles from the back of his machine, holding one in each hand, and unleashing a pair of massive energy beams on the nearby ZAFT fleet, wiping it from existence.

"STOP FIGHTING, YOU STUPID ASSHOLES!!!" Kira's voice shrieked through the open-channel communications line as the Freedom charged towards the remaining enemy ships.

Dearka scowled in frustration within the cockpit of the Buster Gundam as his missiles went streaking across space and hit nothing. The rebuilt Chaos Gundam slalomed through the wave of missiles from the Buster, firing back with its own beam rifle and forcing Dearka to pull back behind his beam shields.

Suddenly a large column of yellow energy sliced across the blackness and enveloped the Chaos Gundam. An instant later, the Chaos exploded into a massive fireball. Dearka glanced to his left, noticing the Freedom Gundam, which held a twin buster rifle in its right hand.

As the Freedom streaked away, Hope's eyes widened as the rebuilt Providence Gundam suddenly appeared directly in front of her and opened fire with its beam rifle. Hope moved to dodge, but she was a fraction of a second too late as the beam shot seared through the cockpit, vaporizing her before she even had time to scream.

"HOPE!!!" Cagalli screamed as the Freedom Gundam exploded in the distance. Cagalli shrieked in rage as the Akatsuki streaked in behind the Providence Gundam and slammed its beam saber into the grey machine's cockpit before the pilot could react. As she backed away, the explosion caused by the destruction of the Providence violently rocked the Akatsuki, causing Cagalli's head to slam into headrest. Even with the protection provided by her helmet, the impact was strong enough to render her unconscious.

* * *

And thus, Chapter 15 is complete.

* * *

**AS ALWAYS, PLEASE REVIEW AND FEEL FREE TO OFFER ANY IDEAS!**


	18. Amor Eternus Love is Eternal

**Gundam SEED Eternity - Chapter 16**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Gundam SEED, Gundam SEED Destiny, or Gundam 00, so please point that damned lawsuit cannon at someone else!

* * *

Cagalli didn't know what happened, but the next thing she knew, she found herself in Kira's arms. She didn't know how, but she knew that it was him. She slowly opened her eyes to see where she was, and after she looked around, she asked. "Kira? Where are we?"

"Shhh...Cagalli, it's ok." Kira was in bed with Cagalli, and he was gently rocking her back and forth.

"I-I'm sca-scared." Cagalli managed to say after a few seconds.

"I'm glad you're finally awake." Kira said. "Tell me, Cagalli, do you remember what happened?" Kira asked, but Cagalli didn't reply. "Cagalli!" Kira said, his voice rose slightly, interrupting her thoughts.

Cagalli shook her head in reply to his question earlier. She thought that she was brought to the hospital just today, yesterday, or whatever. But she never thought of what Kira had asked her. "Cagalli, you were in coma for four years." Kira replied, causing Cagalli's eyes to widen in shock.

"Four years?" She asked in disbelief, Kira nodded.

After a few minutes of silence, Cagalli suddenly began to feel very ill, her chest felt tight, and her breath began to quicken. Kira just stood there.

"Help me." Cagalli said her voice barely audible. Kira shook his head and looked away.

"I love you, Cagalli, but I cannot help you." Kira finally replied. All Cagalli could hear was the erratic beeping from the heart monitor. After a few seconds, Kira turned to face Cagalli and he grabbed her hand in his own; his eyes looked deeply into Cagalli's own, now dead golden eyes.

"I love you." The two said in unison, as Kira bent over and placed a soft kiss on her lips. Cagalli smiled as the heart rate monitor began to flat line and she slowly faded away into death.

As soon as Cagalli's eyes had closed, Kira allowed a scream of anguish to escape his lips.

Everyone was gone now. Murrue and Hope had both been killed during the final battle four years earlier, while Lacus had survived the battle, she had been assassinated two years after the war had ended, and now Cagalli was gone.

Cagalli's funeral was held a few days later. As the casket was slowly lowered into the ground, Kira broke down into a seemingly endless stream of tears. He had even gone so far as to throw himself onto the casket, begging Cagalli to come back to him.

Finally, Athrun and Shinn were forced to wrestle Kira off of the casket, but just before he had passed out from exhaustion, Kira let out a scream of heart-wrenching anguish and loneliness.

Athrun, knowing that Kira was quite saddened by the loss of his lovers, was quick to offer his childhood friend with a place to stay. Kira accepted the offer, but Athrun noticed that Kira still seemed to be quite depressed. Over the next week, life had seemed to return to normal, but Kira knew that life, at least for him, would never be nromal again.

A month had passed since Cagalli's funeral. Athrun awoke one night with a start when he heard his bedroom door opening. He quickly glanced over towards the door and saw Kira's faint outline in the darkness as he walked out of their room.

_'Why am I still alive?'_ Kira thought to himself as he walked down the stairs. _'Everyone I ever loved is dead. There isn't any reason for me to continue living.'_

Athrun quickly decided to follow his friend as he made his way down the stairs and out to the kitchen. A foreboding chill suddenly made its way up Athrun's spine as Kira strode across the kitchen.

Without any hesitation, the amethyst eyed man opened one of the drawers and pulled out an eight-inch long serrated knife. Athrun stared transfixed and horrified, unable to turn away, but also unable to move a single muscle as Kira brought the blade up to his throat.

As he brought the blade to his throat, Kira whispered. "Cagalli, Hope, Lacus, Murrue, I'm so sorry. I wasn't able to protect any of you. I love you all. Please wait for me. I'm on my way."

Athrun cried out in horror as Kira drew the blade across his neck, a brilliant fountain of crimson blood spilling from the self-inflicted wound which was now slashed across the front of his neck.

Athrun rushed to Kira, catching him as he fell. Athrun instantly began to try and stop the bleeding, but he knew that there wasn't anything he could do; except to watch helplessly while the life drained from the eyes of his childhood friend.

A few days after Kira's death, his adoptive parents where seated in the church, in addition to the entire crew of the Archangel, the Dominion, and even the crew of the Minerva.

The first to walk up to the stand was Shinn Asuka. Shinn walked up to the stand and cleared his throat.

"I didn't know Kira as well as some of you did, but he helped me through a lot of shit. Kira never had to die the way that he did. He deserved to live a happy life. He was kind and he was gentle." Shinn started. "Every now and then he could be annoying, but I always listened to him." Shinn stopped when he heard Caridad Yamato begin to cry.

"I'm sorry for your loss." Shinn told Caridad. "Kira was one of my friends, even when I fought against him, I knew that he wouldn't die by my hands. Kira also saved my life. If anything, I am the one who should be in the casket not him." Shinn stated sadly, stopped to regain his composure before continuing. "I thought Kira would choose to live, but he didn't, I'm sorry." Shinn said stepping away from the podium. "Goodbye my friend." Shinn said sadly and saluted the casket. Then he walked away with tears in his eyes.

The rain fell in cold sheets, drenching the earth as the casket was slowly lowered into the ground. The rain was flooding the streets and thunder rumbled in the distance as Shinn slowly walked towards his car. He turned to glance at the dark sky as the rain continued to fall. The sky was crying along with with everyone at the funeral.

Kira's eyes slowly fluttered open. He could clearly remember slashing his throat open, and he knew that even he couldn't survive such a serious injury. So he was quite surprised to find himself opening his eyes and finding that Cagalli, Hope, Lacus, and Murrue were all standing over him. They all looked exactly as he remembered them.

"It's been a while, Kira." Murrue said matter of factly as she smiled at Kira.

"Where am I?" Kira asked, confusion obvious in his voice.

"This is heaven!" Lacus giggled, her blue eyes sparkling.

"And you're dead." Hope added, hiding a slightly amused smile.

"Well, crap." Kira said, even though he had intended to say "shit" something had stopped him from doing so.

"Well, at least we're all together again." Cagalli said as the four women walked up to Kira and gently embraced him. Kira nodded as he returned their embrace, as tears of joy fell from their eyes.

* * *

And so, Gundam SEED Eternity finally comes to its conclusion.

* * *

**AS ALWAYS, PLEASE REVIEW!**


End file.
